Clone Wars Chronicles
by samurai-hearts
Summary: One-shots based on different episodes in the Clone Wars series. Mostly added scenes/ slight AUs to the actual events. Includes some major AUs and fix-it fics because we can never have to many. Requests are open (see last chapter).
1. A Precious Gift

**The first chapter is based off episode 4x04, Shadow Warrior. It's quite short, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway! Reviews are much appreciated!**

Padme's palms sweated, and she tried to wipe them inconspicuously on the silken fabric of her dress. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous-growing up in a life of politics does that to you. But it was different this time, it was personal. With Anakin's life on the line, she'd struggled to keep her cool, but has quickly learnt that there was no negotiating with Dooku. You either did as he said, or paid the price. She was glad, in a way, that they were on such good terms with the Gungans, as without their help Padme would have been forced to leave her husband with that vile Sith. She was thankful that Grievous had not yet been handed over to the Republic, because then it would have been up to the Jedi Council to get Anakin back, and whilst she had no doubt they would be successful, she dreaded to think what could happen to Anakin in that time.

The droid ship landed, turbulence from the engines whistling past them. With a groan, it settled on the ground, and with a hiss the doors slid open. Padme's hands were fisted in the fabric of her dress as she craned her neck as far as she could to spot her husband. She had to know he was safe.

A barely concealed gasp slipped from her mouth as the small group of droids dragged Anakin's unmoving form across the hard ground. She could tell he was still conscious from the slight twitching of his left leg, presumably trying to muster the strength to stand. She wanted to rush forward and relinquish the droids of their bounty, but she had to act poised and unaffected. Their secret had to be safe.

Padme watched in despair as General Grievous' clanking shadow swept past her, eager to regain his freedom. The droids carrying Anakin stopped a few metres from them and chucked his body the rest of the way. He landed harshly on his front and a small moan slipped out. Wordlessly, the droids turned and left, and Padme dropped down beside her husband, turning him over and pulling his head into her lap.

"Padme..." Anakin muttered through his dry and cracked lips. She stroked the side of his face, her fingers tentatively skimming over the dried blood and forming bruises that blotched his face. "I'm sorry. It's...my fault."

"No, Ani." She whispered. "It's not." Carefully, she reached an arm around his waist and lifted him upwards, barely managing to get him on his feet. She hooked his mechanical arm around her shoulders, hoping it would fare better than the rest of him, and slowly began to lead him away-his limping gait making progress slow but she could see the med ship waiting for them. He was going to be fine, she reassured herself, and simply let herself rejoice that he was alive; a precious gift in these times, and one she was careful to treasure.


	2. Just a Little Further

**Second story! This time, it's based off episode 4x13, Escape from Kadavo. It's honestly a great arc and a great finish to it, but I just felt like they scooted over Obi-Wan a little at the end-to be expected as they do only have a limited amount of time, so this is my take on what could have happened.**

Obi-Wan was grateful when Rex offered him a hand. He was certain he'd spent the last of his energy taking out the guards; in fact he wasn't even sure he could stand. With a grunt, Rex hauled him upwards and Obi-Wan stood unsteadily, his vision swimming. Noticing his discomfort, or perhaps the fact that his face was most likely a pale white, Rex looped Obi-Wan's arm over his shoulders, helping to keep him upright.

"I've got you, General. You okay to walk?" Rex queried, worry haunting his eyes. Obi-Wan had been thankful that Rex had been here, despite the deplorable conditions, because without him Obi-Wan dreads to think that he may have gone insane.

"I think I can just about manage that." He replies, drawing in a sharp breath as they took a step forward. He just had to keep going a little longer, just a little longer.

As they reached the outer doors, and the gaping hole Anakin had so kindly made for them, Obi-Wan drew his arm back from Rex's shoulders, determined to make a bit of the way by himself. Rex understood, stepping back from the general, but still just close enough in case Obi-Wan needed his help again. Spotting the carrier, they broke into a jog, meeting with Anakin and Ahsoka as they reached the ship. No words were exchanged, just tense nods as they all grasped for a handhold and the ship took off, as the fighters destroyed the facility. ' _Good riddance_ ,' Obi-Wan thought.

As the Togrutan councilman drew Ahsoka aside to speak with her in private, Obi-Wan followed Rex towards the hanger exit. He heard light footsteps behind him as Anakin caught up.

"Master, I think that you should head to the med bay and get checked over."

"I'm fine Anakin." Obi-Wan continued to move forward, his limping increasing and his breath becoming more ragged. Somehow, everything seemed to be getting fainter.

"Obi-Wan?" Even Anakin's voice was quieter than normal, and sluggishly Obi-Wan turned to face him, noting the worry that encompassed his face. Obi-Wan felt his legs beginning to tremble and realised that he was perhaps a bit more injured than he'd first thought.

"Anakin." He gasped. "I think I might need to sit."

"Here." Anakin steered him towards a pile of crates where Obi-Wan all but collapsed without his normal eloquence. Suddenly, he felt the weariness of his entire body and realised that he was quite literally running on fumes. His injuries, as well as the back-breaking labour in that despicable rat-hole had certainly taken its toll and now he was paying the price.

"Obi-Wan. Are you there?" Vaguely, he realised that Anakin was crouched in front of him, waving a hand before his glassy eyes. Slowly, Obi-Wan brushed it away and faced Anakin. He mouth was pulled into a worried frown and Obi-Wan could sense his concern leaking into the Force.

"Med-bay it is then." He muttered.

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually." Anakin's words were intended to be sarcastic, but both of them knew it was only a cover for what he was really feeling. Carefully, Anakin helped Obi-Wan stand once more, and then he walked determinedly towards the door despite his lopsided gait. Once they'd reached the corridor, Obi-Wan could use the walls for support and use them he did, grasping onto every edge he could in an effort to stay upright. Silently, Anakin offered his arm for Obi-Wan to lean on, but he looked on, a tad outraged.

"I'm not some decrepit old woman. I can walk." As if to prove him wrong, his legs faltered for a moment and he wobbled forward, expecting to smack into the ground. Instead, he was caught by two strong hands, one real and one metal. He muttered a word of thanks, allowing Anakin to lift his upwards. He clutched Anakin's arm, holding it in a tight death grip. Just a little further. He could see the doors, but his vision was greying and he realised he wasn't going to make it.

'Anakin..." the word slipped from his lips as his knees buckled and he faded into darkness, the faint concerned calls from his former padawan not quite reaching him.

Obi-Wan didn't know how much later he woke up, but he could hear the steady beeps and whirrs from machines. Groaning, he opened his eyes. White, clean and quiet. The med bay then.

He heard a faint snuffle from his left, and commanded his muscles to move as his head flopped to that side. His vision focused, and he could see the sprawled shape of Anakin uncomfortably strewn across a hard-backed med-bay chair, a drop of drool escaping as he slept on, oblivious. Obi-Wan smiled- a soft smile, a content smile- and closed his eyes again, feeling more at peace than he had in a very long time.


	3. Only Darkness

**Wow I have to say that I'm actually overwhelmed by the amount of views this has gotten-I honestly didn't think it would get any! Just a short chapter today based on 4x15 'Deception' because the next update is a triple update. Also I'm going to be updating this every other day which means I should last about 2 weeks on what I have written so I suppose I should start writing again!**

"OBI-WAN!" The cry spilled from Anakin's throat as he watched, horrified, as Obi-Wan plummeted from the building and fell, crashing into a pile of crates beside Ahsoka. Anakin gathered the Force, ready to jump down, but Ahsoka called back to him.

"I've got him, Master. Go!" Reluctantly, Anakin turned and raced after the sniper. Feet pounding, heart racing, his lightsabre gripped tightly in his hand. The sniper leapt onto his speeder and raced away, throwing a smoke grenade behind him. For a moment, Anakin was blinded, and that was all the time the assassin needed to leave. Anakin coughed, clearing the smoke from his lungs, and reached out through the Force to Obi-Wan. Nothing.

Fear clenched at his heart. No. He rushed back the way he had come, dropping down beside Ahsoka who was cradling Obi-Wan's head.

"Ahsoka...is he?" Anakin didn't want to ask, and one look from Ahsoka told him all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry." She gulped, tears welling in her eyes. Anakin backed away slightly, trembling. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't.

Gently, he edged forward and sat opposite Ahsoka. He reached out and carefully took Obi-Wan from her. Already, he could feel the coldness seeping through him, and when he checked for a pulse he found none.

""Please Obi-Wan." Anakin whispered. "I can't lose you as well. I won't." He could feel Ahsoka watching him, but she stood to disperse the bystanders who had stopped to watch the show. Anakin's hand trailed down Obi-Wan's cheek as he reached out in the Force again, hoping to feel something, anything, but there was only darkness, and slowly it edged its way towards him. Shocked, he repelled it, but it crept back, and this time Anakin let a sliver it. He shivered, a cold feeling running up his spine, and as quickly as he had let it in he dispelled it. But it was already too late.

The damage had been done.


	4. A Sith's Lightsabre

**Hey everyone! Today's drabbles are based on 4x22, Revenge. Such a great episode-I was originally unsure at the decision to bring Maul back but I'm actually glad they did because it's made for some really good (and heartbreaking) episodes. Also, this is my longest drabble yet and I really tried to get in Obi's head whilst keeping as much from the episode as possible.**

Obi-Wan realised somewhere between the third and fourth punch that he had been spending far too much time around Anakin lately. Cockiness and arrogance were exclusively Anakin traits, and now they'd rubbed off onto Obi-Wan, but not for the better. Running off to fight Darth Maul without back-up and knowing full well it was a trap had not been one of his better ideas-and now he was paying the price.

Another swing from the powerful Savage Opress sent Obi-Wan flying into a wall, the impact knocking the air from his lungs. He gasped, clutching at consciousness. He had to admit, even he didn't see the unlikely team up between Maul and his brother, but they were not unlike in their ways, although Maul had an elegance only a properly trained warrior possessed.

Maul's laugh resonated in his ears as the towering pair stood over him, their shadows blocking the light from the sun. He coughed, expelling a cloud of dust, and turned his head towards them.

"I suppose it's too late to negotiate your surrender?" He quipped. Now that was a trait Anakin picked up from him, as Obi-Wan had learned long ago that words were his greatest weapon. Or in this case, his greatest enemy. Maul growled and struck out, smashing his fist into Obi-Wan's cheek. He tasted blood, and then he was being flung through the air, landing harshly on the ground. His head slammed against a rock and his vision went black.

Obi-Wan was tiring, but his captors were not. Circling him like hungry predators, their blows were fuelled with rage and hatred. It was the same feeling Obi-Wan had felt when he had raced over here, anger brimming as he faced his master's murderer again. Knowing that Qui-Gon's death had been in vain was the worst. He'd failed his master by not making sure the Sith was dead, and he would not make the same mistake once more.

However, he still had the small problem as escaping. He realised that to try and defeat the pair now, alone and injured, would be a suicide mission. All he needed was his sabre back, and he could hold them off long enough to make it to the escape pod.

He groaned as he landed on a pile of crates, the metal creaking and cracking beneath him. He started to push himself upright, but a hand grabbed the fabric by his throat and yanked him up. He was blinded momentarily by the harsh red glow of Maul's lightsabre, positioned mere inches from his throat.

"I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every little cut. Your death will be excruciating. You will suffer as I have suffered." Maul hissed, his mouth twisted into an ugly grimace, and for the first time in a long time Obi-Wan felt true fear. He was at the mercy of a savage monster, and there was no hope of a rescue. He was utterly alone.

He felt something. A flicker; the Force shrouding whoever it was. Tentatively, he reached out, but recoiled when he only felt Darkness. Was there a third person in this revenge party? Goodness knows he'd certainly annoyed enough people.

The figure unveiled themselves, and Obi-Wan could hear the faint murmuring of their voice through the cloudy faze that encompassed his brain. He was pulled roughly off the broken crate and pushed down onto his knees, his breath ragged and uneven. He knew that voice, but trying to place it was proving hard. Evidently, Maul was displeased with their visitor, which certainly tipped the scales in Obi-Wan's favour. Suddenly, Maul backhanded him, and he passed out once more, much to his annoyance.

Thankfully, he was not out for long, although the sight that greeted him was unexpected to say the least.

"Ventress?" Obi-Wan muttered through half opened eyes, his cheek still stinging from her slap. "What did I do to deserve waking up to this poor sight?"

"Joke all you want, Kenobi." Ventress hissed. "But it appears I'm rescuing you."

"Much appreciated." He replied, slowly pushing himself up from the cold floor.

"I suggest we get out of here." Ventress pulled him upright, and he swayed for a moment as he fought to get his bearings.

"Running was always your specialty." Just then, Maul and Savage burst back into the cargo hold, lightsabres drawn.

"Ventress!" Obi-Wan called, holding out his hand and hoping she understood. Thankfully, she realised the peril they were in and smoothly passed him one of her lightsabres.

"I want that back." He activated it, flinching at the red glow.

"Don't worry. Red's not my colour." He'd never thought he'd sink so low, to be wielding a Sith's lightsabre. Ignoring the fact, he leapt forward into battle, his injuries protesting at every movement.

Maul blocked his attack again, and with a flick of his arm he summoned the Force and threw Obi-Wan backwards into the ship's wall. The back of his head smacked against the solid metal and Obi-Wan groaned as he slumped to the floor, hand still wrapped tightly around his lightsabre, although the blade was deactivated. He pushed himself upwards, ignoring the ache in his muscles, and the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he wasn't going to make it out alive.

He couldn't afford to think like that.

Maul laughed, obviously amused at Obi-Wan's efforts to upright himself. "Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not the Jedi way, is it?" He smirked, and Obi-Wan could feel the hatred pounding through him. He can't give in. He can't.

"Hurry up!" Ventress snapped as she watched the red blades slicing through the door.

"I'm trying!" Obi-Wan snapped back, hurriedly pressing buttons. Finally, the cabin detached from the main ship and blasted into space.

"That was close." Ventress muttered, dropping into the seat next to him, her fingers running over her twin lightsabres. Obi-Wan's fingers danced over his own, thankful to have it back at his side. He plotted a course on the nav back to Coruscant and left the ship on auto-pilot, allowing him time to rest. There was a mutual silence between him and Ventress, neither wanting to face the fact that they'd fought together. Age old enemies teaming up; it was an odd conundrum indeed.

He must have dozed off for a while because he awoke to the computer alerting him that they were about to come out of hyperspace. He noticing Ventress awakening as well, looking guilty for allowing herself a moment of weakness.

"You know I have to take you in." Obi-Wan stated, making the preparations for landing.

"I know." Ventress replied, her face giving no trace of emotion. Obi-Wan paused, conflicted, before changing the location of their landing. Ventress watched every move, her hand resting on her sabre every moment of their landing. The ship stopped with a groan, and the doors slid open. She stood and made to leave, but paused at the last moment.

"Do not think that I will be merciful next time we meet Kenobi." She drawled.

"I expect nothing less." Obi-Wan replied. She glared, but gave him a curt nod before leaving. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that was as close to a thank you she was going to give, or he was going to give for that matter. He quickly plotted the course back to the Temple and settled in his seat. He inspected the bruising he could see, already knowing this warranted a trip to the Healer's. Lately, it seemed like he simply could not stay away, much to his disappointment, and Bant's amusement. He smiled slightly, welcoming the thought a warm bed and some much needed rest, and banishing all memories of Ventress from his mind. Despite her help, he still felt his skin crawl every time she was near, but somehow he felt that it wouldn't be long until they met once more.


	5. Stubborn Old Fool

**This follows on from the events of the previous chapter-mostly because I love the Mace/Obi friendship and wanted to explore that a little**

Obi-Wan landed the small shuttle in the Temple's smallest and underused hanger. It had only been a few minutes since he'd let Ventress walk free on the other side of the planet and he was already regretting it. How would he explain that to the Council?

Sighing, he exited the shuttle, glad that there was nobody around to see him in his rather undignified state. He quickly made for the doors, hoping to sneak back to his quarters and meditate for an hour or so before meeting with the Council. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. A discreet cough sounded behind him and he turned reluctantly.

"I really do wish you'd stop sneaking up on me."

"You know I love the element of surprise." Mace Windu stepped out from behind an empty ship, arms already folded across his chest. Sometimes, Obi-Wan wondered if they were permanently stuck in that position. The two Jedi regarded each other for a moment before Mace spoke again. "You look terrible."

"Yes, well, you try going three rounds with an angry Sith and his vengeful brother." Obi-Wan brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across his face as he spoke, hiding a wince as a tremor of pain swept through him.

"That bad?" Mace replied, one eyebrow arching.

"Unfortunately." Obi-Wan replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go freshen up."

"I think you should be going towards the Healer's Obi-Wan." He sighed, and turned away from Mace.

"I'm fine." He replied, moving swiftly away from Mace in the hopes that his body wouldn't give out before then, but it appeared he was all out of luck for that day as he stumbled forward, catching himself on the wing of a ship. There was a hand at his elbow, and Obi-Wan leant on it gratefully.

"Are you sure about that?" Mace helped Obi-Wan towards the doors, concerned for his friend.

"Perhaps not." Obi-Wan muttered through gritted teeth. He'd had a rather trying day already, but was thankful for the help, no matter how reluctant he seemed to admit it.

"Go and have Master Eerin check you over. I'll inform the Council that we won't see you until tomorrow. At the earliest. You understand?"

"Where would I be without you?" Obi-Wan replied, his tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Collapsed halfway back to your quarters because you're a stubborn old fool."

"I think you'll find _you're_ the old fool." Obi-Wan retorted. Mace guffawed and opened the door. Obi-Wan was suddenly glad that Mace had found him, it was good to regain some of his spirit back, and banish some of the ghosts hovering over him.

"In your dreams, my friend." Mace replied. "In your dreams."


	6. In One Piece

**And finally, this short little drabble again following the events of the last chapter and including everyone's favourite Skywalker**

Anakin knocked on the door to one of the more private observation rooms in the Healer's as he poked his head round. Looking up from where she stood by the bed, Bant Eerin greeted him with a warm smile.

"Master Skywalker. It is good to see you in one piece."

"Likewise. How's the patient?" Bant pulled a face and Anakin chuckled. Obi-Wan turned his head to face Anakin, squinting slightly through a swollen black eye.

"Trying to argue his case. Tell Master Eerin that I can rest just fine in my own quarters instead of in here." He gestured with his hands, the movement faltering at the end. Anakin didn't miss the small wince of pain that crossed Obi-Wan's face but chose not to mention it.

"And as I keep reminding him, we've had this argument a hundred times before and I always win." Bant smirked, reaching for a bacta pad.

"She's got a point." Anakin said. Obi-Wan scowled.

"I'm perfectly fine." He snapped. Anakin titled his head, his eyes following the patchwork of colours that covered Obi-Wan's torso.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan hissed as Bant applied a cold bacta pad to his chest.

"I'm only down here because Mace ordered it. Otherwise, I would be resting in my own quarters." Obi-Wan must have taken a few good hits to the head because he wasn't exactly thinking straight. If he was, then he'd remember that Bant always caved in and let him leave. Anakin suspected that it was the old friendship between the two and not because Obi-Wan was actually medically sound. Nevertheless, he could sense that something was bothering Obi-Wan and decided not to push his luck asking. His former Master had obviously had a very trying day so far.

"Well I only came down to check that they could still put you back in one piece. I guess I'll just head back to my own quarters now."

"No wait, Anakin come back!" He smirked as he meandered away from Obi-Wan, chuckling inwardly as he master fought to get away from Bant, but her grip was like durasteel, there was no getting past. "Anakin! You can't leave me here!" Obi-Wan's cries followed him out, and Anakin called back over his shoulder.

"Enjoy your stay Master!" As he headed out of the Healer's he could hear Obi-Wan cursing and smiled, relieved that he was fit to fight another day.


	7. The Worst Timing

**Today's drabble is based on 5x08, Bound for Rescue, and I think that y'all can probably see a re-occurring theme here. Oops!**

"Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan turned begrudgingly as General Grievous' challenge rang out across the battle-filled hanger. He sighed inwardly. Grievous had the worst timing. Instead of going to pick up a group of stranded younglings and rescue Ahsoka, he was stuck on this broken cruiser facing Grievous. Again. How many times had they done this exactly? He'd given up counting long ago.

Obi-Wan held his lightsabre ready, his finger on the power button. Grievous smirked and stomped his foot down on the unfortunate clone who lay beneath him, snapping his neck.

"You'll be sorry for that." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and leapt forward, swinging his lightsabre round in a green blur. His attack was quickly parried by Grievous' two blue sabres, his green sabres raised. He swung, and Obi-Wan dodged out of the way, bringing his blade up to parry the attack. The lightsabres met with a hiss and Obi-Wan could feel himself sliding across the floor, pushed by Grievous' strength. He broke the hold and rolled to the left, balancing in a crouched position as he watched Grievous carefully, waiting for his next move.

Grievous charged at him, blue sabres spinning rapidly in front of him. Clones dodged out of his way quicker than the droids who were chopped to pieces. Obi-Wan darted to the side, ducking behind the wreckage of a ship. He poked his head up long enough to survey the hanger. The damage was extensive; dead clones and burning ships dotted the floor and the droids were quickly overrunning them. They had to leave.

Obi-Wan twisted around, just parrying Grievous' strike in time. With a grunt, Obi-Wan pushed the sabre away and flipped backwards. He called Cody.

"Start evacuating the ship. I'll hold Grievous off."

"Yes general." Cody replied. Obi-Wan narrowly missed another one of Grievous' attacks. All he had to do was keep him occupied for a few more minutes.

Obi-Wan rolled under the incoming sabre and his blade arched in an attack of his own, knocking one of Grievous' sabres from his grasp. He felt another sabre swinging in from the left and flipped out of the way, but not before it caught the edge of his arm. A sharp hiss slipped past his lips but he recovered quickly, thankful it wasn't his sabre arm. He dodged another blow, and then raised his sabre to hold back Grievous' attack. He could feel the heat radiating from the blades-his green blocking Grievous' blue. Suddenly, Grievous arched his leg and kicked Obi-Wan straight in the chest. It was powerful enough to send him flying backwards and slamming into a gunship. He groaned, already feeling the forming bruises. A clone helped him up, one of the last few remaining. As he did, a call came through from Cody.

"Sir, the last of the men are just arriving, save for those with you."

"Excellent." Obi-Wan replied, tasting blood in his mouth. "We shall join you in just a moment." He looked up at Grievous as he advanced menacingly on the injured Jedi, his laughter splitting the air.

"General! The fuel barrel!" The trooper who had helped him up gestured in the direction of the fuel store, and Obi-Wan nodded. Reaching out into the Force, he quickly lifted the barrel, sending it flying towards Grievous. The clone fired a blaster bolt, and the fuel exploded just beside Grievous, creating a thick wall of smoke and allowing them to escape.

Obi-Wan pushed away the trooper's offer of help as he stumbled again. The pain in his chest would not go away and he wasn't exactly in the best position to stop and meditate. They rounded the last corner and spotted Cody stood by the last of the escape pods.

"Is that everyone?" Obi-Wan asked, coming to a halt beside the pod, his lungs aching from the run.

"Everyone who could make it." Cody replied grimly. Obi-Wan felt a pang of regret for those left behind, it was a high casualty count this time.

They boarded the pod and left the doomed ship behind, Obi-Wan pausing just long enough to start the self-destruct sequence. He hoped Grievous liked his message.

The four of them in the pod watched as the cruiser exploded, pieces of debris flying towards them. Cody started the hyperdrive and they sped away. Now the peril of the battle was over, Obi-Wan's thoughts returned to their previous mission, but right now they were helpless.

"The younglings will just have to survive on their own." He murmured. Cody laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but removed it quickly when Obi-Wan winced.

"General! You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan waved him off, knowing full well that was far from the truth. He knew Cody was only concerned, and guilt flooded through him, but he could not afford to be distracted. "Get us to the rendezvous point, and then to the nearest cruisers. We have to regroup quickly if we're going to help those younglings."

"Understood." Cody moved away hesitantly, but returned to the controls. Obi-Wan sighed. Not the day he had been hoping for after all.


	8. Rightfully Hers

**Hello all! This drabble is based on 5x16, The Lawless, which I think you'll agree is one of the saddest episodes. I can't be the only one who cried-can I?**

 _No_

Obi-Wan realised too late. Too late to stop it. Only able to watch in horror as the Darkblade sliced through Satine's chest. Only able to hear the sizzle of her burning flesh, and taste the acrid smoke in the air.

He pulled away from the guards and rushed to her, cradling her head in his lap.

"Satine." His voice is barely a whisper, rugged and full of pain. Her eyes flutter open, the light blue irises clouded with pain.

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan." She gasps, the effort exhausting her. He stares at her with desperate eyes, hoping for a miracle.

"I have loved you forever..." She whispers, raising her hand to stroke the side of his face. He leans into the touch, needing it like a desperate child, needing to hold on to her while he still could.

"...and...I always will." She murmurs, as her hand drops back down. Obi-Wan can still feel it on his cheek as her eyes close.

The Force ripples, full of light. Obi-Wan can feel Satine's spirit detaching from her lifeless form and becoming one with the Force, wrapping around him in what seems to be a comforting embrace. He feels a tear swelling in the corner of his eye as he looks upon her face once more, her chiselled features defining her pale skin, paler now in death, and her flowing hair framing her face.

Anger rushes through him, but her presence in the Force is enough for him to banish it immediately. He pushed away the tear that threatens to fall, determined not to show weakness in front of this...this...this savage!

However, he doesn't do anything either. He sits, motionless, until the guards move forward and lift him. He walks without encouragement, his feet moving sluggishly. He can still smell her sweet perfume lingering on his robes, still feel her hand on his cheek.

He doesn't turn. He doesn't need to see her like that again, see her just lying there unmoving, with that monster lording over her, sat in the throne that was rightfully hers. No, he doesn't need that to be his last memory of her.

The guards around him are taken out by an unknown and Obi-Wan forces himself back to the present. He must survive, for Satine. He must get justice-not revenge-for her death. It is how he can honour her best, by being the Jedi she knew and loved.

There will be time for grieving later, for now, he must live in the present.

And with her Force spirit by his side, he leaps into battle, not as a Jedi, but as Satine's protector, fighting to preserve her ideals and her memory. She will never be forgotten, not as long as Obi-Wan lives-protecting others in her name.


	9. A Last Effort

**Hello y'all! This is a little added scene from just after 5x16, The Lawless, really just exploring Obi-Wan's thoughts a little since they kinda skipped over it. Also, despite the fact I only have a few fics left, I'm re-watching the Clone Wars this week and my aim is to write at least one thing for most of the episodes/arcs, so hopefully more stuff is coming soon. R & R.**

 _Satine._

Obi-Wan pilots the ship automatically, his mind wandering away from the task at hand. He plots a course back to Coruscant, but the whole time his thoughts are screaming at him to stay even though there is nothing else he could do.

 _You could help them fight. Help them win back Mandalore. Help restore peace._

He banishes the ideas. He has already risked much by coming here, risked the wrath of the Jedi Council and the constant worrying of his former padawan.

 _It was all for nothing though. She died, and it's all your fault._

Invasive thoughts keep fighting their way to the front of his mind. He searches for his centre, but it's gone. Panic. It surges over him in waves. No centre, no balance. No balance, and the way is open for the Dark side.

 _You should take your revenge._

There it is. It takes advantage of every tiny opportunity granted to slither inside. To make doubts grow and anger blossom. He can feel it-it's a stain on his Force signature that spreads rapidly, banishing the Light to make way for its own destructive nature.

 _What would Satine think?_

Her name jolts him back to reality. With a last effort, he tugs himself away from the Dark as it screams and screams, promises of revenge lingering in his ears. Satine would not want him to take revenge. She believes in peace and justice.

 _Don't you mean believed?_

He can't think like that right now. He reaches out with the Force, allowing it to flow through him. There. He can sense her spirit, bright and untainted, billowing around him.

 _She's here._

Calm. She has not abandoned him. Her promise lingers in the air still.

 _I will never leave you Satine._

Maul thinks he's won. But he does not realise the power of the Light. Somehow, Obi-Wan is stronger now; Satine's presence giving him hope for his future.

 ** _I will always be here, my love._**

 _I know._


	10. Skywalker and Kenobi

**Sorry for the late update! It completely slipped my mind last night, and so to make up for it I'll be posting tomorrow as well. This one is based off 5x20, the Wrong Jedi. Such a sad episode-seems to be so many of them!**

Hours after Ahsoka's departure, Obi-Wan found Anakin exactly where he always was. Hidden away in the most remote corner of the smallest hanger, invisible to everyone unless they knew precisely where to look. He'd been coming here as long as Obi-Wan could remember, ever since his early days as a padawan. Obi-Wan could still remember the panic he'd felt that day as he tore around the Temple searching for his distraught padawan. It was only after Bant had made him relax that he'd followed Anakin's Force signature here-a place he had all but forgotten, but his padawan had been happily tinkering with one of the broken ships, a technician inspecting the work he'd done, and impressed by it as well.

Now, Anakin was seated next to a rather broken speeder. An old toolbox rested near his leg, and his face was twisted into a look of concentration. Obi-Wan knew that to Anakin, fixing ships was his form of meditation-something he had trouble grasping. For Obi-Wan, that had been hard as he relied on meditation heavily to help him connect to the Force, just as Qui-Gon had taught him. He could never quite understand why Anakin did not find it so simple, but as the years passed he gradually accepted that his padawan was very different to most, and it became something he embraced, rather than shunned.

Slowly, Obi-Wan approached Anakin, lowering his shields slightly so Anakin would sense him long before he reached him, knowing that sneaking up on the grieving knight was a terrible idea. Not that it matter. Anakin paid him no notice, instead continuing to work on the dilapidated engine.

"Kriff." Anakin cursed under his breath as one of the bolts slipped from his grasp. He grabbed it again, but his oily fingers meant he had little grip and it fell once more. Obi-Wan could feel the rage seething underneath Anakin's skin and decided now would be an ample time to intervene. Fortunately, Anakin agreed.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" He spat. Obi-Wan sighed and approached Anakin, resting his hand on his former padawan's shoulder. He paused, collecting his thoughts.

"I came to see how you were. Ahsoka's departure is hard on many of us."

"You don't know anything!" Anakin growled, knocking away Obi-Wan's comforting hand. "She was my padawan. Mine."

"She was as much mine as she was yours." Obi-Wan replied calmly. "And we are no strangers to loss."

"This is different." Anakin narrowed his eyes and turned back to his work, and suddenly Obi-Wan was in the past, trying to discipline a disobedient and scowling padawan. The sudden memory shocked him for a moment.

"We have all sacrificed much in this war." Obi-Wan let out a long breath and seated himself beside Anakin. "Some more recent than others." His tone had an edge of sorrowfulness to it, remembering his most recent loss. Satine. Sweet, beautiful Satine torn from him in the name of revenge. All his fault.

Slowly, Anakin turned his head until his eyes met Obi-Wan's. The anger Obi-Wan had felt brimming in Anakin was slowly replaced by curiosity.

"Satine?" Anakin ventured. Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes, reaching into the Force. Her presence swirled around him, calming and peaceful. He opened his eyes again, and looked back at Anakin, feeling like he had just aged ten years.

"Death finds us all in the end." Another memory hit, Satine in a deep midnight gown as they attended yet another political evening of food and dancing. Despite being surrounded by many other young women fawning over him- a Jedi apprentice- he had eyes only for Satine. That night was the first time they kissed, the first time they acknowledged their feelings for another.

"Some far too soon." He finished, his voice trailing into a whisper. Anakin's head dipped briefly, paying respect to the fallen. Obi-Wan decided that perhaps now was the time to brooch the question.

"What are you feeling, really?" Anakin grunted and turned away, but he soon withered under Obi-Wan's inquisitive gaze.

"I feel angry, but not at her. At...everyone really. But mostly myself. I should have supported her better, should have worked harder to prove her innocence rather than chase her. She was scared Obi-Wan, and I helped fuel that fear."

"It's not your fault Anakin." Obi-Wan cautiously drapes his hand on Anakin's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, one that Anakin finally responded to.

"And the Council-they just abandoned her! Left her to die for crimes she didn't commit!"

"I know." Obi-Wan hung his head. If only he'd argued Ahsoka's case more. Perhaps then this unfortunate situation could have been avoided.

"And then, as the evidence started to pile up, I found that even I started to believe she was a traitor."

"We all did, Anakin. You're not alone."

"But she's gone Obi-Wan." Anakin looked at him with wide eyes, a look Obi-Wan has not seen for many years. For a moment, the Jedi in front of him is replaced by a padawan- hair spiky and a stubby braid hanging behind his right ear. It's too much, and Obi-Wan has to take a moment to centre himself once more.

"I don't blame her for leaving." Anakin's raspy voice is barely above a whisper. "I know how she feels. I've felt it too many times before." With his left hand, he reached into his pocket and drew out a small object. Ahsoka's padawan braid. He clutched it like a lifeline, light beads weighing a thousand tons. "I just wish I could have made things right before she left."

"You did, Anakin. You found the true culprit." Obi-Wan is finding it hard to keep his centre, so many emotions are pouring off Anakin.

"But Bariss was right-wasn't she? The Jedi have become warriors. We're not the peacekeepers we once were. We're too accustomed to war. I'm too accustomed to war. She was too young, too young to be facing these kinds of threats."

"Yes, I believe she may have been right in that respect." Obi-Wan sighed and raised his hand to stroke his beard thoughtfully, a comforting habit that helped him to order his thoughts. "But more violence is not the way to solve this war. We can only do what we can and hope that peace negotiations finally work."

"I know." Anakin's reply is short, but it conveys so much. Obi-Wan knows that the chance of negotiations succeeding is slim with Dooku at the helm of the Separatists. To achieve peace means the end of Dooku.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Obi-Wan feels that it is time to get further into Anakin's problems, and there is one more thing bothering his former padawan.

"The bond." Anakin all but whispers. "It's gone."

Obi-Wan bows his head. To lose a bond like that so suddenly and unexpectedly, is damaging. He felt the same thing after Qui-Gon died. It feels like your soul splits in two, and part of you is lost forever. Carefully, he sinks further into the Force and reaches out along their old training bond, sending comforting feelings to Anakin. To his delight, Anakin accepts them and the two of them fall into a deep meditation. Master and Knight. Knight and Padawan. Brother and brother.

Just the two of them, just as it's always been. Skywalker and Kenobi against the galaxy.


	11. Suggestion

**This is a request from mrbznarutofan -I really hope that I've done your prompt justice! It's based on 3x04, Spheres of Influence and is all about Ahsoka learning to use the mind trick. Enjoy!**

Ahsoka lifted her hand, readying herself. Letting out a breath, she sank into the Force and reached into the guards mind.

"You will let me pass." Her words echoed loudly inside the Force, and she was vaguely aware of her mouth moving as she gestured with her hand, summoning the Force. Distantly, she remembered when Master Skywalker taught her how to do this.

 _"I'm going to trick you first, and then once you've managed to block it, you can try on me." Anakin faced Ahsoka, a small smile playing on his lips._

 _"But how do I stop it?" Ahsoka queried, confused at what she was meant to be doing. Anakin shrugged._

 _"I'm sure you'll work it out." He raised his hand, and Ahsoka could feel the Force moving around him. Something prodded against her mental shields. Hard. Then Anakin spoke, his words drawn out and in a slightly deeper tone._

 _"You will turn around." Why would she turn around? Was there something there? Was it dangerous? She panicked. What was there? And she turned, feeding an itch that needed to be scratched, her hand resting on her lightsabre in case of trouble._

 _There was nothing there. Confused, Ahsoka turned back to Anakin, who grinned at her._

 _"I don't understand…"_

 _"Why did you turn around?" Anakin asked. She thought hard for a moment._

 _"I…I thought there might be something there. Something dangerous maybe, and that's why you needed me to turn."_

 _"Good." Anakin crossed him arms, the fingers of his real hand gently tapping on the forearm of his metal one. Then, he moved, waving his hand in front of her once more. "You will turn around."_

 _She wasn't going to fall for it this time. But something poked at her mind again, and worry leaked in. What if there really was something dangerous. She had to stop it-didn't she?_

 _Slowly, much more slowly, she pivoted on her heel again. Nothing. Just the blank walls of the small training room. She heard Anakin chuckle behind her, and twisted back, frustration brewing._

 _"I don't get it! How do you do that?"_

 _"Think, Snips. It'll come." Ahsoka thought hard, reviewing her actions from the past minute. She hadn't wanted to turn, but something had made her. What was it?_

 _There._

 _Ahsoka opened her eyes, unaware she had even closed them in the first place. "You made me feel like it was the only option. You made me…doubt my own senses."_

 _"Very good Snips. Now you're getting it."_

"I…will…let you pass." The guard hesitated for a moment, but Ahsoka pushed harder, placing the doubt in his mind. He stepped sideways, allowing her inside.

 _"Let me try it on you." Ahsoka pleaded._

 _"Sure, go ahead." Anakin stepped back, waiting expectantly. Ahsoka closed her eyes and gathered the Force around her. Carefully, she mentally reached towards her master, pushing past the weak shields. She wasn't used to Anakin's thoughts being so exposed, but she was pretty sure she had to at least stand a chance of succeeding._

 _"You will turn around." Ahsoka tried to be as forceful as she could, firmly planting the suggestion in Anakin's mind. She felt the defence weaken for a moment before springing back up. Sighing, she opened her eyes._

 _"Nice try. But don't be so forceful. Remember, you trying to make them think it was their own decision._

 _Ahsoka nodded and readied herself again. She reached out, and this time she added a hint of urgency to the suggestion._

 _"You will turn around." She felt Anakin pause, his thoughts spinning around the suggestion. Then, slowly, he turned._

"Uh…Ahsoka?" Senator Chuchi whispered frantically and Ahsoka spun round to find that the guard had taken her suggestion a bit too literally. Oops.

 _"You will jump until I tell you to stop." Ahsoka fought the suggestion, but then wondered if there was something she needed to reach. Maybe she had to dodge out of the way of something. She bent her knees, ready to spring into the air when suddenly she began to doubt the doubt. She stopped, and straightened again. She felt Anakin push harder against her shields, but she pushed back._

 _"No." She said firmly. Anakin grinned._

 _"You're really getting the hang of this. Maybe we should try something harder."_

 _"Nu-uh. Not till I try it on you. That was the deal remember?" Not giving Anakin a chance to argue, she quickly sent the thought his way._

 _"You will jump until I tell you to stop." Anakin was building his shields up slowly, but she managed to trick her way through using a large amount of doubt that now surround the thought. Once past, she laced the thought with a suggestive tone that implied the only logical thing was to jump._

 _Anakin jumped._

 _He paused, as if doubting the idea, and jumped again. Ahsoka held back a laugh. If only he could see himself. He was jumping alright, but with each jump the expression on his face twisted further into one of confusion, eyebrows furrowed and mouth curled downwards._

"You will let both of us past." Ahsoka tried again, knowing it could be risky to use a similar mind trick on a person more than once. Thankfully, this guard was about as stupid as could be and stepped aside again.

 _There was a knock on the training room door and it slid open, revealing Obi-Wan stood behind it. He looked rather alarmed as he spotted Anakin jumping up and down angrily whilst Ahsoka stood beside him grinning wildly._

 _"Might I inquire as to what is happening here?" He asked, stepping into the room, his composure regained._

 _"Master Skywalker was teaching me how to use a mind trick." She turned and smirked at Anakin. "I think it's working."_

 _Obi-Wan smiled. "Only because he's letting you. Trust me, if I could get him to do things at my whim I would have had a more relaxing few years. Perhaps you should let him stop now."_

 _"Oh yeah." Ahsoka grinned sheepishly. "Alright Master, you can stop now."_

 _Anakin ground to a halt and stood awkwardly. "Oh hey Obi-Wan." He cheeks flushed slightly, no doubt embarrassed at being caught like that. "Can we help you?"_

 _"Yes, you're needed in the war room in ten minutes. I tried to call but your comm was off."_

 _"Oh yeah." Now it was Anakin's turn to grin sheepishly. "Didn't want any distractions."_

 _"I can see why. You need any help? I could knock your padawan down a peg or two if you like, since you seem unable to do it yourself."_

 _"Hey!" Ahsoka protested. She was doing just fine thank you very much._

 _"Actually, you could be helpful." Anakin mused, and turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, you will attack Master Kenobi."_

 _Attack Master Kenobi? Why would she do that? She pushed away the suggestion, but it bounced back laced with more worry and doubt then she thought possible. What if he was the enemy? Or maybe, maybe it wasn't even him but some evil apparition that looked like him. She shifted unconsciously into her battle stance and drew her lightsabre._

 _She was going to attack Master Kenobi._

"That must come in handy." Senator Chcuhi inquired.

"It has its moments." Ahsoka agreed.

 _Ahsoka saw the flicker of panic cross Obi-Wan's face as she swung her lightsabre round and…_

 _…halted it just inches from Obi-Wan's throat. He glanced nervously at the humming green blade, as Ahsoka fought against the powerful suggestion that Anakin was hitting her with, but it slowly subsided and she drew in a ragged breath, de-activating her lightsabre much to the relief of Obi-Wan. She felt Anakin approach her and lay a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Remember Snips, the more complex the suggestion, the more powerful it needs to be. You didn't want to attack Obi-Wan, but I nearly made you do it." Ahsoka nodded, trying to wrap her head round all that had happened._

 _"Well now that's quite over with, can we get to this briefing before another one of you attacks me? I'd rather keep my head where it is thank you very much." Obi-Wan turned to leave, motioning for the pair to follow._

 _"That would be a right shame Master." Anakin grinned. "Maybe I can persuade Ahsoka to go for an arm instead. These replacement's work quite well." He waggled his own fingers and Obi-Wan pulled a face, marching ahead. Anakin and Ahsoka followed closely behind, and Anakin turned to her._

 _"Ahsoka, don't forget to close the door."_

 _"Of course…I…wait-did you just mind trick me again?" She hadn't felt the Force move, but then again Anakin was more experienced than her._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?" Anakin smirked. "The Force doesn't hold the answers to everything, my young padawan."_


	12. Dex's Diner

**First off, a huge apology for leaving all of you in the dark. I've had a pretty hectic week and this hasn't been my priority. However, this fic will be going on hiatus for the next month or so. This is because I have no more drabbles to post, and so I'm currently planning and writing a bunch now whilst re-watching the Clone Wars. I probably won't start posting until I've reached the end of season 3-but I am open for** ** _requests_** **which I'll post as soon as they are finished. Again, apologies about the upcoming break but honestly I didn't believe I'd actually ever be writing more of this stuff so it's a welcome surprise. I hope to see y'all after my break and my PMs are always open. With that, I leave you with this very fun drabble where Anakin has to pass a family tradition down to Ahsoka. Enjoy!**

"Master?"

"Yes Ahsoka?" Anakin turned to face her as they walked along the busy Coruscant street. It was packed full of people shopping at the various stalls crammed along the edge, selling anything and everything from exotic fruits to handcrafted ornaments. Anakin took a moment to soak in the atmosphere, the steady humming of voices that surrounded them filtering into his ears.

"Where _exactly_ are we going?" Ahsoka queried, her eyes large as she took in the surroundings. Anakin had to remind himself that she'd probably never been to this area before, and so he let her savour everything.

"You see." They turned a corner, and there it was, in all its tattered glory. Dex's Diner.

" _There?"_ Ahsoka's face twisted with disgust as she took in the dirt-streaked walls and broken sign.

"Yup. C'mon." Anakin slid open the partly broken door-and made a mental note to fix it next time he came-and walked straight up to the bar. "Hey, Hermione-Dex in?"

"Is that Skywalker I hear?" Dex boomed from the kitchen. Anakin grinned as the Besalisk plodded through to the dining area.

"Dex." Anakin greeted. He was pulled into a tight, smothering hug by grease-coated hands but he didn't care. It wasn't like he didn't have a spare cloak.

"What brings you here on this fine day-and who's the lovely lady?" Dex smiled at Ahsoka, whogave a tentative wave back.

"Oh, not much, just thought I'd introduce my padawan to the best diner in the galaxy. Ahsoka, this is Dex." Anakin introduced, stepping back slightly so the two could greet each other.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" Ahsoka held out her hand in greeting but Dex was having none of it.

"Padawan, you say? My, that does bring back memories of the first time Obi-Wan brought you in-although I daresay you were a lot younger." He swept Ahsoka into another crushing hug, and she glared at Anakin over Dex's shoulder. He released her and grinned at the pair. "Suppose you'll be wanting the usual then-I'll have it out in record time."

Anakin thanked him, and Dex manoeuvred back into the kitchen, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka to take a seat.

"Who was that?" Ahsoka questioned, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's just Dex. He owns this place. I should have warned you about the hugging thing beforehand but you kinda get used to it." Anakin pushed back a stray lock of hair and grinned at Ahsoka, who was surveying the diner warily. "It doesn't look like much, but Dex brews the best ardees this side of the galaxy, and the food's just as good."

Ahsoka huffed quietly, but relaxed into her seat and gave Anakin a cautious smile. Anakin didn't blame her for being wary-it _did_ look a little run down.

Just then, FLO trundled out from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with food. She approached their table and slid to a halt.

"Two Dex's Doubles, Protato wedges, Tailring bacon and Sticky Sweetmallow Squares." FLO announced in her mechanical voice, placing the food down onto the table. "Enjoy."

"Ahhhh." Anakin opened his mouth and inhaled the oh-so-sweet scent of the food. His stomach growled, and he took that as a cue to start eating. He had already taken two large bites out of his burger when he realised Ahsoka was still staring at the food. "C'mon, eat p. You'll love it."

"It's so…greasy." Ahsoka murmured.

"And that makes it all the better." He swallowed the large hunk of food in his mouth and reached for some wedges. "C'mon, if Obi-Wan eats it then you can too."

Resolutely, Ahsoka picked up the burger and took a tentative bite. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "It's so good!"

"Told ya." Anakin replied, already eyeing the Sweetmallow Squares. It took all his resolve not to eat them there and then.

They ate in pleasant silence for a few minutes before Ahsoka piped up again, "How did you find this place?"

"Obi-Wan brought me. I must have only been here a couple of weeks and Obi-Wan soon discovered that my cooking generally equals things burning."

"He's not wrong there." Ahsoka murmured. "But I can't imagine it-Master Kenobi _eats_ this stuff?"

"Master Kenobi _loves_ this stuff." Anakin replied through yet another mouthful of food. "It's a wonder we didn't eat it all the time if I'm honest-although I have lived off this stuff before."

"You have?" Ahsoka knew there was a story there, and Anakin was all too happy to tell it.

"Yes, well, since I can't cook, when Obi-Wan was away on missions I was forced to eat whatever schmuck they had in the canteen. But one time, I decided I'd had enough of that, and so every morning I'd sneak out of the temple and come here. Dex loaded me up with a takeaway bag and I ate my way though that for the day. I must have been doing it for nearly a week before Obi-Wan came back early and found me in our apartment surrounded by empty cartons. Oh you should have seen his face." Anakin broke into a laugh, reaching for some bacon. "He gave me a _long_ lecture after that about eating too much junk food, and then he disappeared for a few hours while I tidied up the mess. Turns out he came here with the intention of telling Dex off for letting me have the food and ended up eating a load himself and bringing more back for dinner."

"Really?" Ahsoka laughed, imagining the whole scene.

"Yup. But don't get any ideas otherwise Obi-Wan will have my head. He says I shouldn't be encouraging you to eat junk food." Anakin pushed away his empty plate, having demolished his burger and most of the wedges and bacon. Ahsoka was still only halfway through hers, so Anakin decided to start on the Squares. The sweet taste of sugar filled his mouth and he sank back into his seat savouring the taste.

They chatted like that until Ahsoka finished her food. She picked up one of the Squares, inspecting it thoroughly before placing it inside her mouth. Anakin smirked at her and she looked worried for a moment, and went to ask him what was wrong, only to find she couldn't open her mouth.

"Hmrghh." She panicked. Anakin laughed.

"Don't worry Ahsoka-just keep chewing." She glared at him but did as he said and within a few moments she could open her mouth again.

"What was that?" She gasped.

"A lesson." Anakin replied. "Never eat a whole square at once." Ahsoka watched as he expertly broke one in half, eating one part himself and offering the other to her. She accepted it and chewed slowly. This time-although it was still sticky-it didn't stick her mouth together.

"Those things are dangerous." She muttered. Anakin only shrugged and carried on eating.

"I don't know. Obi-Wan found them very effective when he couldn't shut me up." They laughed again, and Anakin was grateful for this respite from the war. As soon as they got back to the Temple, they would be thrown straight back in again.

They finished up the rest of the squares quickly, and Anakin went up to the bar to pay the bill. Ahsoka followed in silence, still soaking up the atmosphere. As they turned to leave, Anakin called back to the waitress, Hermione, "Tell Dex I'll fix his door next time I'm here."

"Will do." She replied, waving. Ahsoka gave a small wave back as Anakin pushed her out the door. Together, they headed back towards the Temple, weaving easily between the crowds.

"You have to tell me more stories about you and Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said.

"Of course." Anakin replied, winking at her, "But only the good ones. And no, I'm not telling you how to sneak out of the Temple."

"Aw, but Master-"

"No."


	13. Moving Slowly

**This one is a request from Jayla Fire Gal based on 2x11 'Lightsaber Lost'. I really hope I did the request and the characters justice (Still working on writing Anakin convincingly!). This also happens to be my longest one yet!**

To say Anakin was puzzled would be an understatement.

He was extremely confused, frustrated and worried. Car Affa, the Weequay arms dealer was giving the smallest amount of information possible. The questioning was typically going along the lines of;

"Where did you sell the weapons to the Separatists?" Anakin would ask.

"The Outer Rim," the Weequay would reply. Technically, he was not wrong, but it wasn't the answer Anakin was looking for either. After over an hour of this roundabout questioning, Anakin finally gave in and called it quits for the day. He could go find Ahsoka and perhaps they could do some sparring practice so he could work through his frustration.

Except Ahsoka was even more puzzling. Since when did she turn aside an interrogation in favour of _research?_ He didn't remember her having any outstanding assignments or even reason to be in the Archives. What did she need to research so badly that she'd voluntarily miss out on this opportunity? He hoped that Obi-Wan wasn't rubbing off on her-despite his master's best efforts Anakin was still convinced that the answer to everything does not lie in books, but rather in actively searching for the answer. He could still remember the heated argument they'd had that day-their fourth that week if he remembered correctly.

He used to argue a lot. Alright, he still does argue a lot but he's gotten better at curbing his frustration.

Today was not one of those days.

Anakin strolled into the Archives trying to look as casual as possible. He still can't remember the last time he was actually in here, normally he'd be more inclined just to use his datapad or send Ahsoka for the information. Thankfully, it was relatively quiet and it was easy for him to slip unnoticed around the rooms, searching for his wayward padawan.

When he came up empty he stopped and thought for a moment. She could have headed back to their quarters, but something was urging him to stay. Reluctantly, he sought out the librarian, Madame Jocasta.

"Madame Jocasta," he greeted, bowing slightly out of politeness. "I was looking for my padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Have you seen her?"

"Greetings Knight Skywalker," she replied, a hint of a smile playing across her older features, "Ahsoka was here earlier, she was talking to Master Sinube over at that station there." She gestured with her hand at the one behind him. "I have no idea where they have gone I'm afraid."

"Thank you." Anakin frowned slightly, weighing up the new information in his mind. "Do you have any idea what they were talking about?"

"Why yes," Madame Jocasta replied. "I directed Ahsoka over to him. She was searching for information on the Coruscant underworld."

 _The Coruscant underworld?_

 _What on earth does Ahsoka want with the Coruscant underworld?_

A prickle of worry itched in the back of his mind. "Alright, thank you Madame Jocasta." He bowed again and wandered over to the station she said they were using. Waiting until the elderly librarian was out of sight, he accessed the computer's code. Typing quickly, he worked for several minutes into tricking the machine of his identity and was rewarded as it opened up the elderly Jedi's profile. From here, it was just a quick search to see what they had been looking at.

Anakin grew even more puzzled as he scrolled through the results. A map of the area of the underworld where they had been just hours ago to apprehend Affa. Then, a list of six different Patrolian's, all with criminal records. Was this related to Ahsoka's 'bad feeling' that she claimed she had whilst waiting for him? He couldn't be sure.

The last page showed the details of a single Patrolian who went by the name Bannamu, a petty thief. Anakin recalled his memory of the dive-hole bar he was in, scanning the faces. There. He'd only seen him for a moment but it was ingrained in his memory.

Noting that there was no listed address for the Patrolian, he returned to the map and did a quick search of all the likely places Bannamu would be. There were thankfully only a scant few, and so Anakin closed down the station and rose, heading quickly for the hanger, his steps fast and uneven. Somehow, Ahsoka had gone off after this criminal on some sort of instinct, and taken an elderly Jedi with her. No doubt, they could both take care of themselves but that didn't stop Anakin from being worried. The place they were going, well, it was a dangerous world for the vulnerable.

Anakin stood outside the last dirty hovel he had left to search. The other two had been fruitless, only providing him a barrage of insults that he took in his stride, throwing a few of his own back on them in Huttese.

He entered the ramshackle building and was acknowledged the by fed-up receptionists. Immediately, he could sense a trace of Force disturbance around him-someone had mind-tricked him. Not wanting to bother arguing with the Rhodian, he sent his own fleeting suggestion that the guy really didn't want to be there and the Rhodian readily agreed, all but sprinting away from his grim job.

Free to roam as he pleased, Anakin followed the fleeting disturbance up to the second floor. There. Five doors down. Not waiting to be invited in, Anakin simply flung the door open and stormed inside. There was an ungraceful shriek and a yellow blur as the Patrolian tried to dive for cover.

"Not so fast," Anakin growled, using the Force to drag the squirming creature out from his hidey-hole.

"Please don't hurt me," Bannamu begged. Anakin said nothing, simply glaring at him. "I already told the other two, I sold it to Nack Movers!"

Sold what? The mystery deepened even more. Deciding to play along, Anakin growled at him, "I don't believe you."

"Please!" Bannamu shrieked. "I don't want any trouble-I'm just trying to make a living."

"Seems a like it's not an honest living." He wasn't getting anywhere here, and he didn't particularly want to sit through another useless interrogation. Raising his free hand, he closed his eyes and let himself sink into the Force. He reached out towards the terrified creature's mind and started to probe, searching for answers.

"No, please!" Bannamu cried again. "I sold the lightsaber to Nack Movers I promise. I'm not the one lying here!"

 _Lightsaber? Where would he get a…oh._

"Where is Nack Movers now?" Anakin questioned. The frightened Patrolian was only too happy to comply.

"The next sector, he has an apartment in that posh building with the rooftop garden, y'know the one I mean, with the huge windows." Luckily for the Patrolian, Anakin did. Finished with his captive, he released him, letting him drop in an ungrateful heap onto the floor.

"You're lucky I have other things on my mind today, _thief_ ," Anakin spat through gritted teeth. Bannamu cowered where he had dropped him as Anakin left, hurrying away.

He may not have been an expert on the Coruscant underworld, but he knew that Nack Movers was bad news.

When Anakin arrived at Nack Movers apartment to find a dead body and police droids, his worry only worsened. He dragged one of the droids to the side and demanded to know what happened.

"There was a Jedi here. He called it in." The droid's monotonous voice as he recounted the events only deepened Anakin's concern. "He left about ten minutes or so ago. You just missed him."

"Do you know where he went?" Anakin's patience was wearing thinner by the minute.

"Not exactly. He mumbled something about heading east." East. What was east? He thanked the droid and left again, racing to his speeder. Gunning the engine, he soared into the sky, ducking and weaving his way through the traffic. He scanned the buildings below him as he passed, searching for any sign of his padawan or the elderly Jedi.

He slowed as he reached the train station as the wail of sirens reached his ears. Looking down, he saw a bright green flash of light.

A lightsaber.

He brought the speeder down slowly to inspect what was happening. The train started to move out of the station, and as it did he spotted two running figures on top. One held the saber, and the other was his padawan.

Ahsoka was safe. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then slowly started to follow. Ahsoka had picked this battle-or rather, brought it upon herself by losing her lightsaber-and he was going to let her finish it.

He lost them as the ducked inside the train, but he was close enough to feel Ahsoka's panic when it surged through the Force. Maybe he should forget not interfering.

He didn't have time to do anything though, as the train pulled up to the station he was shocked to see that Master Sinube had beaten him there and quickly apprehended the thief. Relieved that the crisis was over, he pulled away from the scene and headed back to the Temple.

 _Let's see what Ahsoka has to say for herself when she returns._

Only Ahsoka took her sweet, sweet time returning. Frustrated, he once again scoured the Temple in search of his padawan and found her teaching a group of younglings.

 _Why was she teaching a group of younglings? And more importantly, why were Master Yoda and Master Sinube watching?_

He approached the two masters, bowing slightly in greeting.

"Knight Skywalker. Come to find your padawan, you have," Master Yoda stated.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin replied. "I was worried about her."

"Worried? It should be your padawan who is worried. It appears that I had to do your job for you," Master Sinube scoffed. Anakin paused.

"I'm sorry-doing my job?"

"Your padawan had no patience, but see, I have taught her the value of moving slowly." Anakin turned to watch as Ahsoka recounted her story to the younglings, returned lightsaber in hand.

"Well then, I thank you Master Sinube. Patience has never been a strong point of mine." The elder Jedi huffed again, but a content smile slipped onto his face. The three of them stood in silence and watched until Ahsoka was finished. Only then, did she notice Anakin had joined the crowd.

"Master," She greeted.

"Ahsoka," Anakin replied curtly. "And where have you been this fine afternoon?"

"Uh…I…we…uh…" Ahsoka stumbled over her words, obviously wondering what to say, not knowing how much Anakin knew. He laughed, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Snips, I know where you've been."

"You have?" Ahsoka visibly relaxed, the tension leaving her. "I'm sorry Master, I know I should have told you."

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't have been angry-Force only knows how many lightsabers I've lost."

"You have?" Ahsoka knew there was a story behind this, and so prodded at him to tell her. He smirked, and began walking away. She raced after him to keep up with his long strides as he began to recount the story to her.

Master Yoda and Master Sinube watched them leave, amused smiles shared between them as they watched the pair heading away, and the younglings scarpering back to their own friends-and the two masters remembered a time when they were exactly the same.


	14. Deep Water

**This is an AU of 4x04, 'Shadow Warrior' and is a request for MaryLeboneFirst . It's taken me so long to get out because this is actually almost 10,000 words long, but I've loved writing this and it's certainly been a fun challenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Anakin._

Padme answers the comm quickly, glad that her husband is safe. But is isn't Anakin's handsome form that appears on the hologram.

"Senator Amidala we meet again."

Dooku.

Padme suddenly feels very worried indeed.

"I must regrettably inform you that young Skywalker has been detained." Dooku smirked slightly at the end of his sentence, and Padme felt a surge of terror rush through her.

 _Not this. Anything but this._

"What have you done with Anakin?" She struggled to keep her tone calm and neutral, hiding the extent of their involvement, but something about the way Dooku looked at her suggested he already knew-or at least suspected.

"Now, now senator. Let's not become emotional." How dare him. She may not be a Jedi, but she was well seasoned in hiding her emotions. It was the politician's way, of course.

"What do you want Dooku." Perhaps he was right. She sounded snappier than usual, but Anakin was at the very forefront of her mind right now and when he was in trouble, she was always snappy.

"I'm glad you asked. I could be persuaded to return Skywalker to you in exchange for…" Dooku drew out the pause, and Padme already knew what was coming, of the decision she was going to have to face. "…General Grievous."

"I…I can't do that." Padme cursed herself for stumbling over her words, but right then it was all she could do. She was already weighing up the situation in preparation of the choice she was having to make. "I'm sorry." She titled her head slightly away from the hologram in shame, embarrassment flushing her cheeks a pale pink.

"You soon will be." Dooku's words sliced through her like a lightsaber slices through limbs and she looked at him in horror. He gestured with his hand and suddenly the hologram shifted.

Anakin.

He was alive, but he looked unconscious. Part of Padme was glad about that, it means he wasn't digging himself deeper into a hole with Dooku, or suffering.

It didn't last long.

At Dooku's command, the two Magna-guards stepped forward and rammed their electro staffs into Anakin. His eyes snapped open as yellow bolts writhed around him, and his scream pierced through Padme's heart. The thought that _she_ was the cause of his pain was almost too much to bear.

 _It's Dooku. All of it is Dooku. None of this is your fault._

"Stop!" She couldn't let Dooku carry on. Couldn't bear to hear his cries again. "You cannot torture a prisoner!" Diplomacy. When in doubt, she always falls back on diplomacy. It's where she is at her strongest, and right now she needs to be stronger than ever,

"Torture? I don't know what you mean?" Anger quivered underneath her skin, and she understood the power of rage and why the Jedi strive to stay away from its lure. "I'll give you an hour to consider my proposition. I'm sure you will make the right choice." The transmission ended, and both Dooku and Anakin disappeared from view.

Now, all Padme had to do was make an impossible decision.

* * *

"Yousa have to trade with him." Jar Jar, who had been watching over her shoulder, was adamant. The tall Gungan's face was twisted with sympathy, but he didn't know the true extent of how close they were. To him, Padme and Anakin were just friends, nothing more.

"I can't Jar Jar. With Grievous captured we could win the war." Diplomacy again; it's murmurings were second nature to her. Still, in her mind was she was making a list, and for every reason she found to save Anakin, there was another that told her to leave him.

"But…but Padme. Heesa our friend." Padme felt terrible when she saw how upset Jar Jar looked- he cared deeply for all his friends and would make this decision in a heartbeat. She didn't have that luxury.

"I know…I know Jar Jar." She turned away, choosing instead to watch the dark waters outside the city. A school of fish swam lazily by, their silver scales reflecting the yellow light from the lanterns. If only she could be a fish. They didn't have to deal with decisions like this. To be a fish, and swim freely all day without a care in the world; Padme would trade everything for that right now.

"Meesa think you have to deal." Could she? Could she betray the Republic like that?

"Yousa should listen to Binks. Heesa right." Boss Lyonie chimed in, his deep voice reverberating around her.

She thanked both Gungans for their advice and left, needing time to figure it out. Wandering along the long corridors, she twisted her hands into each other as she ran over the ongoing debate in her head again and again.

 _Anything but this. Please._

Oh to be a fish, floating nonchalantly through the cautious waves. Then, to swim further and further down-like digging a deeper and deeper hole-going down, down as it gets darker and darker until you're surrounded by inky blackness with no way out.

Deep water.

And Padme found herself realising that the one person she wants to, _needs_ to talk about this with isn't here.

And might never be.

With a sob, she dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself in a poor substitute for a hug. There is no point delaying the inevitable because there is only one choice here.

And with that, the one person she really needs, her husband, is gone.

* * *

By the time Dooku called again, Padme was prepared. She had spent the majority of the hour allocated working through her emotions so she could face him again calmly and do what had to be done.

The comm beeped and she allowed herself a moment to let what she was doing really sink in. The aftereffects from this would be huge-tidal ripples passing along the galaxy causing unforeseen effects.

 _I do what has to be done._

Taking a deep breath, Padme answered and Dooku's holographic form flickered into life.

"Ah, senator Amidala. I trust you have come to the _correct_ decision." He thought he knew what she was going to say, the confident note undermining his words said it all. Well, she had a surprise for him, the crooked bastard.

"I have, Count." Another deep breath. She could do this. "General Grievous will remain in Republic custody, and tried under Republic Law. There will be no trade here today."

Dooku's eyes widened for a moment, surprised, before narrowing to glare at her with irritation. "Do I need to remind you of the consequences of this course of action?" He raised his hand, about to gesture to the Magna-guards stood just out of sight.

"No!" The word came out a little quicker, a little harsher than appropriate and she saw a flicker of triumph pass over Dooku's face. "I understand the consequences, but my decision is final and nothing you say or do will change that."

 _Please. Let him be safe._

"Very well." Dooku's mouth was turned down in a scowl of annoyance. "I'm sure we shall meet again, senator." The last word was practically growled at her as the transmission ended. Free from his overwhelming gaze, Padme sank to the floor and hoped, not for the first time, that she made the right choice.

"Padme?" She turned as Jar Jar plodded up slowly behind her. "Meesa sorry to interrupt, but weesa wondering what to do with the General."

Padme rose from the floor, noting how numb her legs had become. How long had she been sat there? "I'll need to call for a Republic transport to take him to whatever dark cell they decide is his."

"Yousa…Yousa didn't trade?" His face fell and Padme felt another stab of anguish through her already tattered heart.

"I had to do what's best for the Republic. That is the duty I've sworn to uphold Jar Jar. I can't break that, not even…not even for Anakin." His name is like fire, burning bright and hot against her lips, pain and passion all at once. She fumbles with the comm again, searching for the correct channel. Who to call? She could certainly call the Senate, explain what had happened, but in the back of her mind one thought niggled at her.

The Jedi Council.

They needed to be informed of Grievous…and Anakin's, respective captures. Padme had no doubt that Dooku would try to free Grievous by force, and a Jedi escort would be the best protection against that.

She turned to Jar Jar. "I must contact the Council. They will send an escort for Grievous."

"Okie dokie." The words lacked his signature cheer and he started away from her, head hanging limply in sadness.

 _Oh Anakin. Please come home._

* * *

Obi-Wan's comm blinked furiously at him as he rose out of a meditative trance. Grumbling under his breath about how he couldn't even get five minutes peace, he answered, "Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan. The Council is meeting. We received an urgent transmission from senator Amidala." Mace Windu was as brisk and to-the-point as always.

"Urgent? What's happened?" A tremor of worry shook his thoughts, and he pushed it away hurriedly.

"You should come hear for yourself." Mace sounded more serious than usual-if that was even possible-and Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'm on my way." He rose from his seat, pulled on his cloak and headed quickly towards the Council chamber.

 _What could possibly have happened now?_

* * *

"Senator Amidala, please, enlighten us with your information." Mace addressed the senator, who faced all of them via hologram. Obi-Wan noted that she looked more tired and withdrawn than usual, wondering if that had something to do with the urgent news she had to tell.

"Yes." Padme dipped her head to the Council in respect. "General Grievous has been captured."

Murmurings started up around the room. Obi-Wan couldn't quite believe it himself.

 _Grievous, captured? But how?_

"How did this happen?" Mace quietened the room with a small sweep of his hand.

"The Gungans. They managed to…overpower Grievous."

 _The Gungans? It seems we greatly underestimated their power._

Obi-Wan failed to see how the Gungans could have succeeded where they failed, but then again he wasn't going to question the victory. With Grievous in custody, the Republic now had a huge advantage-perhaps enough to win the war.

"This is…good news indeed." Mace spoke for all of them, echoing the triumphant feeling around the room. Yet, despite all this, Master Yoda seemed troubled.

"Strange, I find, that it is you, senator Amidala, to us this news bring. Of Knight Skywalker's whereabouts, you know not?"

Obi-Wan's heart plummeted in his chest. Where was Anakin? He would have been the first to bring this news to them, glorious in his victory. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Padme hung her head. "I'm afraid that he was…"

Obi-Wan clenched the arms of his seat.

 _Not dead. Please, not dead._

"…captured by Count Dooku, in retaliation for Grievous' apprehension."

Obi-Wan's fist unclenched, albeit only a little. Being captured by Dooku was almost as bad as being dead-at least the dead couldn't scream. Worrying, he stretched out along his bond with Anakin, but was met with an unresponsive wall.

 _At least he's alive._

"Count Dooku contacted me, and offered a trade. Grievous for Knight Skywalker," Padme continued.

"So you have come to us for advice?" Mace leaned back in his chair. "This is a very difficult decision senator Amidala, and not one to be taken lightly."

Yoda shook his head. "Come for advice, senator Amidala has not."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I've come to ask for a Jedi escort to take Grievous away. I suspect that Dooku will try to intercept the transport and free Grievous by force."

"You didn't trade?" Obi-Wan couldn't help the words falling out of his mouth. He knew, of course, that Padme would never have made such a decision without giving it proper thought, but he would have thought that her friendship with Anakin would have made it nearly impossible for her to decide.

"I did not trade, Master Kenobi. I'm sorry. I did what had to be done." Padme sounded weary, and if Obi-Wan looked closer he could see the overwhelming sadness haunting her eyes, the slight reddish tinge that hinted at tears having flowed.

"Understand your decision, we do. Send an escort, we will. Contact you, once they have left, your escort will," Master Yoda spoke carefully, picking his words with care.

"Thank you, Master Jedis." Padme bowed her head once more and the transmission ended.

"Master-"Obi-Wan was cut off by Master Yoda's hand.

"No. The escort, you will not be." Obi-Wan sighed softly but did not argue.

"Then let me find Anakin. We can't let him stay with Dooku." More mutterings, the Council members disputing between themselves.

"I'm not sure we can afford to let you away from the front lines, Master Kenobi," Mace spoke quietly, his words underlined with sympathy.

"No." Yoda overruled. "Let Obi-Wan search, we must." He turned to Obi-Wan. "Padawan Tano, with you she must go. One month, you have, until return to the war you must."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I shall start immediately."

"May the Force be with you." Mace's words were echoed by the rest of the Council as Obi-Wan stood.

Now, all he had to do was inform Ahsoka of Anakin's predicament, find Anakin and rescue him from Dooku.

Easy, right?

* * *

Padme had been right.

Dooku, to date, had tried no less than five times to free General Grievous from prison.

All of which, thanks to the large Jedi force stationed there, have failed.

Some came close, some barely began. Yet Dooku continues his efforts, and Jedi keep losing their lives.

They had tried using Dooku's efforts to get closer to him and find out where Anakin was. Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had stationed themselves at Desolation Alley, where Grievous was now being held to prevent the civilian casualties that had been occurring whilst he was imprisoned on Coruscant. The asteroid Oovo IV was far away from any civilians, thus eliminating the problem.

They had gotten so close to Dooku that time. They'd managed to sneak on board the flagship before they were ambushed by a rather large platoon of droids. Surrounded on all sides, they'd been forced to fight their way back to where they came in, Ahsoka catching a nasty blaster bolt in the process.

And that was only the first in a long line of failures. With three weeks gone already, the chances of finding Anakin were growing slimmer and slimmer, and Obi-Wan didn't even want to think about what was happening to him. Several times a day, he and Ahsoka would reach out along the bond, but nothing. He suspected Force-suppressants, something Dooku was well-known for using.

Right now, Obi-Wan was headed to Padme's apartment where she was apparently taking a much needed break. He was hoping to view the hologram footage of Dooku's trade offer in the hopes of gleaning some new information, although he didn't hold his hopes high.

Reaching her door, he knocked, and the door slid open almost immediately. Obi-Wan tried to hide the surprise on his face when he saw the state the senator was in. Hair down and unkept, clothes ruffled and bags showing under her tired eyes.

"Senator." He greeted, keeping his tone neutral.

"Master Kenobi." Her voice was just as weary as the rest of her. Obi-Wan wondered what exactly had her in such a state. Surely it wasn't over losing Anakin? He suspected that the senator was harbouring the guilt from his prolonged stay with Dooku, and for once he didn't think there was anything he could say to help.

"I'm here to view the hologram footage, if I may." Padme stepped aside and allowed him in. "I won't be long."

"Of course, Obi-Wan." Padme's informal words eased the tension slightly. "Please, you can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you." He dipped his head to her respectfully. She gestured to one of the seats, which he took gratefully. Wordlessly, she passed him the holocomm.

"It's all set up."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward pause as they both sat, staring at the unmoving piece of technology, neither one of them wanting to watch. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan reached for it, and paused.

"There's no need for you to be here, if you'd rather not."

Padme shook her head. "I'd rather stay, if that's alright."

"Of course." Obi-Wan paused again, and then, hesitantly pressed play. Dooku's form sprung into 3D life and Obi-Wan watched and listened carefully to the whole exchange, hoping for something, anything.

It did not escape his notice that Padme looked away when Anakin was brought into view, or when she flinched as he screamed.

 _She must be feeling guiltier than I thought._

Silently, they watched the rest of the footage, and when it had finished, Obi-Wan sighed.

"Well, all I can get from that is that Dooku is very angry. Nothing new there." He smiled slightly, hoping to lift the mood a little. Padme's mouth twitched but nothing changed. He reached over and placed his hand gently on her arm. "Padme. It's not your fault. You did what most of us would do."

"But not everyone." She mumbled. "You wouldn't have done it. Anakin wouldn't have done it, not if our places were reversed." She sniffed, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I just can't help but wonder if that's the last time I'll…We'll ever see him. I don't know what I'd do if he…if he…"

"Shhhh." Obi-Wan softened his voice, and edged closer to the saddened senator. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her in what he hoped was something of a comforting embrace. Padme relaxed against him, her body heat seeping through his robes, and sobbed.

Mere minutes later, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Guilt affects us all in different ways. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Padme smiled gratefully at him and rose, composure mostly regained. Obi-Wan stood as well.

"I'll be in touch," he promised. "I'll find him, don't worry."

"I sure you will." She passed him the abandoned holocomm. "Here. Take it. I… I don't want it."

His hand wrapped it around it, the touch burning him, and tucked it into his belt.

"Take care, Padme."

"You too, Obi-Wan."

And he left.

* * *

The next time Obi-Wan saw Padme, it was three weeks later, and he was beginning to feel rather sour about their efforts.

He didn't know why he'd ended up at her apartment, but he felt like she would be the only one to understand. He knocked again, the same pattern as before. She took longer coming to the door this time, but when it slid open he was rather relieved to find her looking much like her old self.

"Master Kenobi! This is…unexpected."

"Forgive me for coming unannounced. I was, ah, hoping to talk to you."

"Of course, please, do come in." He followed inside her apartment and accepted the gracious offer of tea, hoping it would do something to settle his nerves. They sipped their drinks in silence, but Obi-Wan could feel Padme's curiosity building around her.

"Master Kenobi, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened to you?" Padme gestured at the right side of his face, and Obi-Wan sighed.

"Battle droids. Commando droids. Magna-guards. And a lovely cell on-board a Separatist freighter." He ran his finger lightly over the jagged red cut that sliced through his skin. "This is just a parting gift."

He could feel Padme's alarm though the Force, sharp and unforgiving.

"You were captured?"

"Sort of." He sighed again, unsure of how to proceed. "Another wonderful idea for finding Anakin. We hoped that I would be sufficient enough bait to lure Dooku out of wherever he was hiding." It was true, after several failed attempts to free Grievous, Dooku had disappeared, presumably to come up with a better plan than trying to overwhelm their forces. In the meantime, Grievous' trial was due to start any day now, and it would be a huge surprise if he got anything other than 'Guilty'.

"It didn't work-did it?" Padme's face fell, whatever hope lingering inside her dimming a little more.

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head. "And we lost another week."

"Why? What happened?"

Obi-Wan huffed. "What didn't happen? I was only meant to be aboard that freighter for a couple of days but somehow the Republic fleet lost it. It took them four days to find me again, and another two to break me out. All in all, it was a complete and utter disaster and we're running out of time."

"Running out of time?" Alarm pierced through Padme and she shivered.

"Yes. I was only allotted one month to find Anakin, and then I must return to the front. And with each day, I grow more afraid we'll never get him back," Obi-Wan confessed. "I've tried to trust the Force, trust Anakin, but this worry keeps growing inside of me and I can't seem to get rid of it." He looked at Padme, who also seemed to be struggling.

She laid a comforting hand on his back. "I feel it too, Obi-Wan. I still can't help but think that this is all my fault, and I worry that I'll never see him again."

He nodded somberly. "There's so much I still have to, need to tell him. I…I don't think I ever really told him how much he means to me. Jedi are forbidden to have attachments, yet somehow they keep forming. Anakin is like a brother to me, and if anything ever happened to him, I…I don't know what I would do."

This time, it was Padme who wrapped her slender arms around him, pulling him closer.

"I don't know either, Obi-Wan. But maybe we should just focus on the now."

He smiled. "Qui-Gon used to say that. I never used to understand it, but I think I do now." He rose from his seat. "Thank you, Padme. This has been…most helpful."

"It's my pleasure, Obi-Wan," she replied. "Please, pass on my thanks to Ahsoka as well. For what you're doing."

"I will," he promised. "Take care."

"You too, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Two hours. One hundred and twenty minutes. Seven thousand, two hundred seconds.

That was how long they had left to find Anakin.

Despairing, both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were pouring over the Galactic map. Datapads lay scattered around the room, each displaying small tidbits of information - clues to where Anakin might be.

One hundred and nineteen minutes. Seven thousand, one hundred and forty seconds.

A pulse. So small that Obi-Wan instantly dismissed it.

One hundred and eighteen minutes. Seven thousand and twenty seconds.

Another pulse, this one stronger. Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to clear his mind. It must just be the tiredness seeping in-he can't remember the last time he had a full night of sleep.

One hundred and ten minutes. Six thousand, five hundred and forty seconds.

The pulses were getting stronger now, and more painful. He let out a small hiss under his breath and hoped it wasn't going to turn into a horrible headache.

One hundred and one minutes. Six thousand seconds.

Pain spread though his body, not an inch left unscathed. He heard Ahsoka gasp, her legs trembling. They looked each other in the eye, and realisation hit Obi-Wan like a slab of duracrete.

"Anakin."

Ninety minutes. Five thousand, three hundred and forty seconds.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were perched wherever there was room, deep in meditation as they tried to reach Anakin. If Dooku had been pumping him full of Force suppressants as Obi-Wan suspected, it would take Anakin a while to get full control of the Force back.

Sixty eight minutes. Four thousand and twenty seconds.

The pain was almost unbearable now, and Obi-Wan could feel Ahsoka shaking beside him. Just how long had Anakin lived with this, how long had he managed to hold out?

Twenty five minutes. Two thousand, five hundred and twenty seconds.

The Force swirled and swirled around them as the bond with Anakin began to open more and more. The grey wall that had blocked their way was crumbling and falling, no longer resisting their efforts.

Eleven minutes. One thousand, eight hundred and sixty seconds.

Almost there. Obi-Wan could almost feel Anakin's thoughts-or at least the barest outlines. Pain, so much pain.

Five minutes. One thousand, five hundred and sixty seconds.

They were through.

 _Anakin!_

 _…Obi-Wan?_

He sagged in relief as Anakin responded to his call.

 _Thank god you're alright._

 _I…where are you? Where's Ahsoka?_

 _I'm here._ Ahsoka's reply was more distant, her bond with Anakin weaker.

 _Where are you Anakin? We can come and get you._

 _I-_

Pain, fresh pain poured through all three of them. Ahsoka cried out, and Obi-Wan trembled. His hand went to his heart.

Two minutes. One hundred and twenty seconds.

Searing pain coursed through him. He gasped, struggling to hold onto Anakin as the bond began to close.

 _No!_

One minute. Sixty seconds.

Obi-Wan fought against it, trying to pull the bond back open. It shrank and shrank and shrank until finally…

Ten seconds.

…it snapped.

* * *

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan groaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Why was he on the floor? More importantly, why did his head feel like there was a bantha stampeding through his brain? Groggily, he reached for Anakin, as he would at times like this, and came up short.

 _What the…oh no._

Wide awake now, he could suddenly hear the rapid pounding on his door. He jumped up, and rushed over. Not bothering to smooth his rumpled robes, or organise his wild hair, he waved his hand and the door opened.

"Mace."

"Obi-Wan." Sympathy dripped over his words. "We found a body."

At once, everything became too real.

 _Anakin. Body. Bond. Broken? Gone. Injured?_

 _No._

 _Dead._

His vision swam; Mace grew out of focus, and he felt his muscles trembling. Blindly, he grasped for something solid to hold onto, and hooked something warm and soft.

That same thing led him carefully over to his abandoned seat, pushed him down until his head was between his knees.

"Breathe, Obi-Wan." His breaths, ragged and short, came in small uncontrollable gasps. Focus. Carefully, he brought his breathing back under control, and as he did the world around him sharpened.

 _Anakin._

Mace's hand left his shoulder as he went to check on Ahsoka, who was still unconscious, slumped on the floor beside the piles of research.

 _Wasted._

Slowly, he pulled himself upright, swaying slightly, but more in control than he was. Yet, he still felt vulnerable, too exposed to the Force and its wielders.

On the floor, Ahsoka stirred. Moaning, she too pushed herself upright, slower than Obi-Wan had.

 _Probably for the best._

He moved, crouching beside her like Mace was.

"Ahsoka. Are you alright?"

"I…What happened?" She mumbled, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Why do I feel like I've been run over by a herd of gundarks?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. How could he tell her? How could he be the one to tell her Anakin was gone?

Her eyes snapped open fully. "Anakin! Master Obi-Wan, you don't….you don't think…"

Those eyes. So young and innocent and full of hope. Could he destroy that?

"I'm sorry little one," Mace spoke before him, and he was grateful.

"No…" Ahsoka grabbed Obi-Wan's arm. "He can't…he can't…please…"

Obi-Wan couldn't speak, so he just shook his head sadly. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she let out a pained howl that shook Obi-Wan to his very core. He pulled her close, enveloping her in an embrace, not caring of what Mace would think.

Thankfully, Mace took that as his cue to leave. He stood, went to the door, and turned back.

"The Council are waiting when you are ready, Obi-Wan." And then, with unspoken words of condolence hanging between them, he left. Obi-Wan pulled Ahsoka closer and ran his hand reassuringly down her back lekku

 _Oh Anakin._

 _Come back. Please._

 _We need you…_

 _…I need you._

* * *

As Mace said, the Council were indeed awaiting their arrival. Obi-Wan had managed to make himself and Ahsoka more presentable, although there were still faint tear tracks running down Ahsoka's face.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka entered, and many of the Council members refused to meet his eye. It didn't bother him as it once might have-he had much bigger things on his mind.

"A day of sadness, this is." Master Yoda was the first to speak, dipping his head slightly to Obi-Wan. "Mourn this loss, we will."

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod of his own in return and pulled Ahsoka slightly closer, his hands resting on her shoulders. He felt her relax a little more, but there were still so many conflicting emotions running through her, and through him.

It wasn't the first time he's experienced loss-far from it-but it never got any easier. Grief was a powerful emotion, and too many times he'd nearly succumbed to that darkness. He made himself a promise there and then that he would do all he could to stop Ahsoka from ending up on that path.

"Obi-Wan." Mace jolted him out of his thoughts and he realised the Council was looking expectantly at him.

"Sorry, I…" He trailed off, unsure of what was being asked. He hated the sympathetic looks that formed on many of the Council members' faces. He wasn't a padawan anymore, he didn't need or particularly want them to feel sorry for him.

"Master Gallia was asking if either of you felt anything before Knight Skywalker's death," Mace explained.

"Ah, yes." His grip on Ahsoka tightened. "We did."

"Both of you?" Adi Gallia sounded skeptical. Of course, most of the Order knew about the strong bond he and Anakin shared, but it was still highly unusual.

"Yes."

"What did you feel?" Plo Koon had less of an edge to his voice than Adi Gallia, most likely sympathy for Ahsoka. He knew the two were close and that he would want to help Ahsoka through this.

"Pain," Obi-Wan replied, aware of Ahsoka tensing beneath his hands. "Terrible pain."

The Council members muttered amongst themselves for a moment until Mace Windu spoke once more.

"We will of course be expecting a more, ah, detailed response in time Master Kenobi. But for now, I think this shall suffice."

"Of course." Obi-Wan dipped his head politely, and then met eyes with Mace. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Where...where was he found?"

A pause. Too long. And then, Mace spoke, "The Temple steps. We don't know how Dooku got so close."

The Temple steps.

 _He was so close._

"This must have been planned," he mused. All eyes swivelled to him, encouraging him to continue. "The timing was too precise for it to be random."

"What timing?" Adi Gallia spoke.

"When…when we felt it. There was exactly ten seconds left. I was counting."

"Ten seconds to what?" Mace sounded just as confused as the rest of the Council felt, and Obi-Wan looked at him with saddened eyes.

"The end of the month you gave us."

Gasps of horror fled shocked mouths as the realisation of it all sank in. It was either a rather huge coincidence, or somehow, Dooku knew.

"Obi-Wan. Padawan Tano. You didn't tell anyone outside this room about this deadline, did you?" Mace queried.

Ahsoka shook her head, "No." She half-whispered the word. "No-one."

Satisfied, Mace turned to Obi-Wan, who dropped his gaze for a moment. "I…I told Senator Amidala. She caught me off-guard."

"No-one ever catches you off-guard." Mace leaned forward, concerned. "Is there any chance-"

"No!" Obi-Wan interrupted sharply. "I've known the senator a long time. She was distraught over what she had done, and felt guilty. I was only trying to ease her mind when it slipped."

"You don't suppose she told anyone else, do you?"

"I can't be sure. The senator's business is her own." Mace sighed, but let it sit.

"Not much, we can do now. Stay in the present, we must." Yoda added. Obi-Wan gave a wry smile.

"Then the meeting is at a close," Mace announced. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka bowed politely, and left the room.

Once outside, Obi-Wan slumped a little, the straightness leaving his shoulders. Ahsoka turned to him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…for…" she searched for the words, but they escaped her. Instead, she sent her thanks over the small bond they shared, and Obi-Wan understood.

 _Thank you for being here._

* * *

Despite Mace having called the meeting to a close, Obi-Wan was still waiting outside the chamber a good half hour later before the Council members finally emerged, all of them refusing to make eye contact with him apart from Master Plo, who went to join Ahsoka as she sat meditating-or at least trying to-in the corner of the room.

Obi-Wan tapped his finger impatiently against his folded arm, waiting for Mace to emerge. As always, he was the last to come, accompanied by Master Yoda.

"Obi-Wan," Mace started. "I thought you would have left by now. There's no need for you to be here."

"I need to see him Mace." A half hour of distressed thoughts rampaging round his head had done nothing good for him. Every time he tried to meditate his mind would throw up some other awful image of Anakin. Pain, pain, smothering, choking. At moments he couldn't breathe, and the only thing that was going to solve that would be seeing Anakin-no matter what.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mace frowned, thinking it over. Yoda shook his head.

"Go, Obi-Wan should. Ease his mind, it may."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. Mace didn't look especially pleased with the decision, but he did not argue.

Ahsoka, finally given up on her meditation, joined them along with Master Plo. Overhearing the end of the exchange, she turned to Obi-Wan, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan queried. Ahsoka paused, and then nodded.

"Yes." She was adamant, but Obi-Wan could sense the fear growing inside of her. He did not wish to fuel that fear, but much like himself it may ease her mind a little to see Anakin-if only to disprove the terrible theories that ran rampant in their thoughts.

Mace gestured, "Follow me."

They were going to the morgue.

* * *

The temperature was far lower than Obi-Wan remembered. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. He hated the cold with a passion, forever turning up the heat in order to keep himself functioning. Qui-Gon had often joked that he was the only tropical plant in his collection, always needing to be overly warm.

He still missed him.

The grief never really gets any better, but with the help of the Force, and time, it gets easier to handle.

He had no doubts that this was going to take a lot of time.

On the table in the centre of the room was an unidentified mass covered by a white sheet.

Anakin.

Now that they were so close, Obi-Wan was beginning to have doubts. It didn't help that Ahsoka's fear and worry was seeping everywhere, affecting him. He turned to her.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered, so only she would hear. She shook her head.

"I need to do this, Master Obi-Wan," she replied. Obi-Wan sighed. She was as stubborn as Anakin.

Mace, who led the small group, stood on the opposite side of the table with Master Yoda. Master Plo stood just behind Ahsoka.

"Are you ready?" Mace asked, his hands lightly grasping the top of the sheet.

Obi-Wan drew in a shaky breath, and nodded, "Yes."

The sheet was pulled back slowly, and Obi-Wan watched it fold easily back on itself, diverting his attention away from the inevitable for as long as possible. He heard Ahsoka's small gasp, felt the tremor of horror through the Force, and finally, he looked.

He wished he hadn't.

The stiff cloth was drawn back to Anakin's waist, and it seemed to Obi-Wan that not a single inch of his skin was left untouched. The scar on his right eye was nothing in comparison to the harsh marks left by his time with Dooku. Bruises, cuts, welts, burns-you name it, it was probably there. But what really got Obi-Wan were the deep lightsaber burns, gouging out pathways in Anakin's flesh.

 _Dooku actually did his own dirty work this time._

He hated himself for thinking that, but right now it was the only way he was going to stay rational. He took one more long look; matching every injury to the pain he had felt last night, and a flash of anger swarmed over him. He too had known great pain at Ventress' hands, but somehow that paled in comparison to Anakin's ordeal.

"There's a list, if you want to see it," Mace ventured at last, the silence suffocating them all. Mace grasped the datapad that sat on a small table nearby, but Obi-Wan waved it away. No, this was bad enough.

After another long moment of considerably awkward silence, Obi-Wan finally gave the smallest of nods and the sheet was drawn back up over Anakin's body. Obi-Wan took one last glance at his friend's, his _brother's_ face before turning away.

 _Time to go._

* * *

Padme Amidala was sat enjoying a rather nice cup of tea and watching the Coruscant traffic, with a datapad running through the various news on the Holo-net next to her. As she tracked a particularly posh red speeder that zoomed past her apartment, she suddenly heard mention of the Jedi on the news. Redirecting her attention, she turned the volume up and watched with interest.

'Today the Republic lost another hero. Just moments ago, the Jedi released a statement announcing the death of the Hero with No Fear, General Anakin Skywalker."

Padme felt the blood drain from her face, and her cup slipped from her numb fingers. It shattered on the floor below her, but she took no notice.

 _No!_

"The news of his death comes exactly a month after he was first reported as missing in action. The Jedi have yet to confirm the manner of his death, but several anonymous sources claim that the general's body was left _outside_ the Temple early this morning. It is unclear wh-"

Padme turned the datapad off, trembling as she did so.

 _Anakin, oh Anakin._

 _Why?_

 _Why did it have to be you?_

Gradually, she stood on shaking legs. Unsteadily, she headed for the door, grabbing her cloak as she did. There was only one person who she could rely on to tell the truth.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat with Ahsoka on the round meditation cushions inside his rooms. It was much cleaner now than it had been, as Obi-Wan was determined to keep him and Ahsoka busy for the time being to stop any straying thoughts. They'd made quick work of all the research, tidying it into sorted piles, ready to be returned to the Archives when they were ready.

Then, they had decided to try meditating, but so far neither of them could slip into a decent trance. Despite his efforts, Obi-Wan could feel his thoughts wandering regularly to, well, everything. Meticulously, he sorted through and made lists of things that had to be done; sorting out Anakin's things, finding someone new to look after his droid, decide what was going to happen with Anakin battalion-he suspected finding them another general was going to be tricky, they had quite the reputation-and, Ahsoka.

She would need someone else to continue her training, and he suspected it was going to be a difficult job. Not only was she headstrong and reckless, but now the young Togrutan was also rather grief-stricken. To lose your Master suddenly, as he had, was terrible. But to lose them when one is so young, that is devastating. Unless she was given the proper guidance, it would be extremely easy for her to stray from the Light.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and raised himself from his position, limbs aching. Ahsoka also followed suit, rubbing a hand over her aching temples. He watched her for a moment, deciding, and then spoke.

"Ahsoka, I understand if you do not feel ready to talk about this at the moment, but we should discuss finding someone to continue your training."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka replied. "I understand."

Obi-Wan could practically see the worry hovering around her, almost sense her thoughts. Probably wondering who she'll end up with, someone completely different, or someone she doesn't even know, maybe someone who just doesn't understand. It could be anyone, or not.

"I would be happy to continue your training." Obi-Wan spoke at last. He saw a bright glimmer pass over Ahsoka's eyes, reading it for what it was.

Hope.

"I…thank you," Ahsoka replied. Obi-Wan seated himself beside her, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise." He could sense the battle raging inside her, emotions running wild, but he had faith she would overcome this. He had to.

His commlink beeped at him and he sighed. "Kenobi," he answered.

"Master Kenobi, I'm very sorry to disturb you but there's a Senator Amidala here to see you." It was one of the Temple guards.

Obi-Wan cursed inwardly. He hadn't even thought of Padme, and she must have found out through the Holo-Net, or something like that. He pinched the bridge of his nose, collecting his thoughts, and replied, "I'll be right down."

He turned to Ahsoka, "I won't be long-will you be alright?"

"Yeah…I…I'll do something."

"Try a kata or two," he suggested, "the exercise will do you good."

"Alright, I will." With that, he turned and left, striding quickly towards the Temple entrance.

Oh he was not looking forward to this at all.

* * *

Obi-Wan sensed Padme before he reached the Temple entrance. Her grief rang strongly through the Force and he found himself momentarily taken aback. He rounded the corner, and spotted her pacing nervously along the gleaming floor. He didn't think he'd ever seen her _pace_ before-it was most definitely an Anakin trait.

She spotted him before he could reach her and hurried over.

"Obi-Wan, is it true? Is he…is he…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Obi-Wan grasped her arm lightly and pulled her into one of the smaller rooms along the empty corridor. Putting of the inevitable for as long as possible, he steered her over to a seat and sat her down. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

A pause.

"No…" Padme breathed. "No, I can't, I won't believe it. This is a lie!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm sorry Padme-it's true. Anakin's dead."

"No…" Her voice had dropped to a whisper. A single tear trickled down her cheek. Then, "How?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I don't know, I…didn't want to know."

Padme nodded softly, the movement barely noticeable. "Was he really…found outside the Temple?"

"I'm afraid so." Obi-Wan sighed. "We don't know how Dooku got so close."

Another nod. He noticed that her arms had subconsciously wrapped themselves around her body, embracing herself in what might be a comforting gesture.

"I want to see him."

 _What?_

"I…What?" Surprised, Obi-Wan didn't quite know what to say. Padme drew herself up higher, and her tone grew more demanding.

"I want to see him. Now."

"I can't let you, I'm sorry." Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt.

 _She doesn't need to see him like that. No-one does._

"Obi-Wan, I demand to see him. Please."

He shook his head, and, out of the blue, she suddenly started to cry. He sat rigid for a moment, completely unsure of what to do. Then, he sat next to her, and she leant on his shoulder. He could feel her warmth as she sagged onto his side, and allowed her to do so.

After a minute or so, she pulled herself together enough to speak.

"Obi-Wan, I need to see Anakin."

"Why?"

"Because…" she paused, as if deliberating something in her mind, before speaking again, "because he's my husband."

 _What!?_

Obi-Wan felt like he'd just been smacked in the face. Hard.

 _Anakin? Married?_

"Kriffing hell," he muttered. Things somehow just got a lot more complicated.

Somehow, he managed to ask, "When?"

"After Geonosis," Padme replied. "We had the ceremony on Naboo."

Mentally, Obi-Wan pieced together the timeline. Things suddenly started to make sense, Anakin spending more time away from the Temple, his sudden reluctance to go away on missions, the self-preservation that had randomly kicked in.

Anakin was married.

Accepting defeat, he exhaled slowly. Standing, he offered his hand to Padme. She looked at it questioningly through the tears that had settled in her eyes.

"I'll take you to him. But only if you're sure."

Surprised, Padme took his hand, wiping away her tears.

"I…I thought you'd be more…shocked."

He shrugged, "Honestly, this is Anakin we're talking about. This really isn't as big of a surprise as you'd think. I had suspicions, of course, but I never actually expected you to be married."

Padme paused for a moment, and then reached for her neck. Slowly, she pulled out a long gold chain-the same one he had seen her wearing quite a few times-but now he could see what was hanging on it.

A ring.

"Anakin kept his in his belt." She murmured. "We only ever wore them when we were alone."

"It's beautiful," Obi-Wan replied, transfixed by the shimmering stones. Padme looked at it a moment longer, before lifting the chain over her head. Carefully, she unclipped the clasp and slid the ring off, before sliding it onto her finger.

"I guess it doesn't matter if anyone knows now."

 _No, I guess it doesn't._

* * *

Obi-Wan found himself stood outside the morgue for the second time that day, this time with Padme at his side. They both face the grey doors, unwilling to open them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Obi-Wan asked again, all too aware of the condition Anakin was in.

"I'm sure." Padme replied, her voice barely a whisper. Obi-Wan waved the doors open and she stepped inside.

"I'll be out here-if you need anything."

She nodded, "Thank you," and the doors closed.

* * *

Padme stood by the end of the table. Grasping on at rough cloth, she hesitated, and then, gently lifted it back so only his face was uncovered.

She gasped, seeing the extent of the damage, and wondered what the rest of him must be like, if his face was this bad. Gently, she ran her fingers down the side of his cheek, feeling the cold seep into her hand.

"Oh Ani." She murmured. "I'm so sorry." A stray tear ran down her cheek as she fiddled with a lock of his hair. Then, without pausing to think, she grabbed a pair of scissors from the nearby workstation-not wanting to even think about what all the tools were for-and neatly snipped the lock of hair off. Wrapping a small band around it, she tucked it into her pocket.

"Goodbye, Ani." She whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. She stayed there for a moment longer then necessarily, before standing straight and covering him again carefully.

He was gone.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine sat in his office in the Senate reading through another long and lengthy report that he had completely lost interest in. The door to his office suddenly slid open and a man dashed inside. He skidded to a stop in front of Palaptine's desk and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Palpatine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your Excellency, but there is terrible news from the Jedi Temple. General Skywalker is dead!"

 _Dead? Dead!?_

"Thank you for bringing this news to me. You may leave." He addressed the messenger who nodded, bowed his head respectfully, and left.

Palpatine growled. Dooku had betrayed him. Since learning of the Jedi's one month deadline from Senator Amidala, he had specifically told his apprentice that Skywalker was to be returned to the Jedi at the end of that month.

Alive.

Seething with anger, the Sith Lord paced along his office window, restraining the urge to destroy something, anything. No. He would save this anger, and use it to take down Dooku. His apprentice was no longer obedient, and he would die.

A cold smile flickered over his mouth. Yes. Dooku would die.

He immediately began making preparations. He would leave as soon as the funeral was over-which he would be attending of course. He was, after, Anakin's good friend, Chancellor Palpatine.

* * *

Obi-Wan was stood in-between Ahsoka and Padme, hood drawn up over his head. He wore a slightly darker cloak than normal-this one a lot cleaner and less damaged. Ahsoka too wore her cloak over her head, her montrals raising the fabric higher. Padme was dressed in traditional black, stunning as always, but a short veil covered the top half of her face. In the day since Anakin's death, the news of his marriage had quickly spread since Obi-Wan had been forced to bring it to the Council's attention, and everyone seemed to be avoiding them.

Not that he cared right now.

His only job was to keep his padawan-and by extension, himself and Padme-on the path of the Light. Somehow, they were all managing better than expected, but still somehow lightyears away from how a Jedi should react.

He blamed attachment of course, but since the reveal of Anakin's marriage he had begun to wonder more and more why such things were forbidden. Of course, he had seen Anakin acting extremely protectively over Padme before, but that love they shared seemed to make him so much stronger, and more fixed on the Light.

 _If it worked for Anakin, then perhaps it could work for others as well._

He was of course, not referring to himself. He was too loyal to the Jedi way, and really he had left those kinds of feelings behind a long time ago.

Master Yoda finished giving his eulogy, traditional for Jedi funerals, and he glanced at Obi-Wan, who merely gave a slight shake of his head. There was nothing he could say, nothing he wanted to say.

Slowly, Anakin's body, still hidden under a sheet, was lowered into the chamber below. Obi-Wan felt Padme tense beside him and reached for her hand reassuringly. Giving it a small squeeze, he watched as light raced upwards in a thin line of brightness, hitting the ceiling and spreading out above them.

Magnificent. Just as Anakin had been.

As the light died away, he saw many of the attendants start to leave. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, someone who Obi-Wan knew had a long standing friendship with Anakin, wandered over to the trio.

"Master Kenobi," He spoke," I am so very sorry for your loss."

Pausing, Obi-Wan took a moment to work out his reply. "Thank you," he managed, "I know Anakin would be glad that you are here."

"He was a good friend." The Chancellor agreed. He turned to Padme, "My dear senator, my door is always open if you need me."

"Thank you Chancellor," Padme spoke in a soft whisper, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, my dear," he replied. He gave Obi-Wan one last nod, and Obi-Wan bowed slightly in politeness, before he left, his guards following a pace or two behind him.

The three of them watched him leave, waiting until he was out of sight, and then Padme spoke.

"I suppose I should be leaving now." A world-weary sigh escaped her lips, he gaze dropping to the floor.

"You're always welcome here, Padme," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"I know. Thank you."

"There's no need-we do what we can for our friends." Padme smiled at him, a gracious smile. Obi-Wan reached behind him back and took out two item that had been hiding under his cloak.

"He would have wanted you to have these." He held them out to Padme, who just stared at them.

One of the items was Anakin's wedding ring, which Obi-Wan had found, as Padme had said, in one of his belt pouches.

The other, was Anakin's lightsaber.

"I…I can't take this," Padme replied, gesturing at the saber.

"Yes, you can." Obi-Wan stayed completely still until Padme relented, and cautiously picked up both items. The ring she slid onto her finger along with her own, despite it being a bit too large for her, and the saber she clenched tightly in her hands.

"Master Kenobi! Master Kenobi!" Obi-Wan turned to see a young Jedi Knight barrelling towards him. He stepped quickly out of the way as the knight skidded to a stop.

"What is it?" He asked. A tremor of fear erupted inside of him. Was there an attack? An invasion? What could it be?

"You need to come and see this," the Knight spoke, gesturing towards the other side of the Temple. Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Padme, and shrugged.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Oh wow." Ahsoka's voice was filled with awe as the three of them surveyed the scene below them. In the early Coruscant evening, when the skies had just darkened to a deep grey, there was no artificial lights to be seen. The planet was engulfed in blackness, and in the middle of it all, were hundreds, thousands of people. Every size, every shape, every species; they packed themselves tightly into the streets, holding candles as their only light. Some held holo-projectors which showed images of Anakin.

The whole planet, was mourning Anakin.

Obi-Wan felt a sharp sting of grief pierce his heart. This was all so unorthodox, and yet it seemed so fitting. Anakin had been well-loved by the public, and now Obi-Wan could see just how far that stretched.

As if in a trance, the three of them walked forward until only the Temple gates and a large flight of stairs separated them from the mourners. In their elevated position above the crowds, they could see just how many were clumped into the area.

There was a shout, "It's him! It's Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Taken aback by being recognised, Obi-Wan shifted backwards slightly, but everyone now seemed to be looking at him. He gulped, and froze.

He didn't know what to do. What were they expecting? A speech? Something to rally them against the Separatists? Obi-Wan had nothing, his mouth suddenly stuck together. Where was the Negotiator and his clever words now?

The people made the decision for him. Silently, in almost perfect unison, they raised their candles high towards the sky. A salute, for the war hero that Anakin was.

Beside him, Ahsoka moved first. She ignited her lightsaber, the emerald green striking in this near darkness, and raised it in a mirroring salute.

Hesitantly, Padme followed suite, fumbling to turn on Anakin's saber but raising it just as high as Ahsoka's, the deep blue glow filling Obi-Wan with unwanted memories.

Slowly, he reached for his own, and stared for a long moment at the hilt, conflicting thoughts racing through his mind. Then, almost unconsciously, he flicked it on. The brilliant blue blade hummed into life, and he lifted it high, pointing it towards the sky. A glance at both Padme and Ahsoka told him all he needed to know.

 _For Anakin._

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine may have entered his own private shuttle on Coruscant, but when he arrived at Count Dooku's residence on Serenno, he was Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith.

Clad in his trademark cloak, the hood pulled low over his head, he stepped out of his vessel and breathed a lungful of fresh air, much better than the recycled rubbish on ships.

He strode quickly into Dooku's palace, following his apprentice's Force signature, anger pulsing around him.

The doors to the large room were flung open with use of the Force, and Sidious stormed inside. Dooku turned round from where he stood at the window, an expectant look on his face. He dropped to one knee, bowing before Sidious.

"Master."

"Traitor." Sidious hissed. Dooku stood, facing him.

"Such accusations, my Lord."

"I specifically told you to return him to the Jedi-alive!" He growled. Dooku did nothing.

"He perished under regrettable circumstances, master."

"Regrettable! _You stabbed him through the heart!_ " Anger poured out of him, hatred building and building against his now _former_ apprentice.

Dooku gave a nonchalant shrug. "As I said, regrettable."

"Then you shall be most understanding, my _apprentice,"_ Sidious spat, "When I return the favour."

Drawing his twin lightsabers, Sidious leapt towards Dooku, his deep red sabers arching towards Dooku.

Dooku had his own saber drawn in the blink of an eye, his crimson blocking Sidious'. With a demented howl, Sidious flung himself at Dooku again, matching the older man strike for strike, slipping easily from form to form. Dooku's ancient style of fencing was classy and elegant, but it struggled against Sidious' flowing movements.

Twisting and twirling, they danced across the floor of the room, performing acrobatic feats seemingly impossible for men their age. The blades clashed again and again in a discord of Darkness, sparks flying away from the powerful blows.

Dooku knocked one of Sidious' golden lightsabers from his hand, and sent him flying backwards with a strong Force push. He marched towards his former master, blade levelled and ready to strike a killing blow.

Sidious laughed and dodged easily out of the way, his blade carving a deep gash along Dooku's saber arm. Dooku growled, anger building, but his emotions were too well controlled after a lifetime with the Jedi. Sidious easily outmatched him, and he wasn't even trying all that hard.

They clashed again, Dooku weakening slightly under the Sith's intense strength. The fight was in Sidious' favour, and Dooku was now realising that it always had been. With almost a last effort, he pushed Sidious' blade back long enough for him to duck out of the way. They faced each other- Sidious prowling around his prey, waiting to pounce.

"You should be thanking me, _master,"_ Dooku spoke, his words interrupted by small pants of exhaustion, "Skywalker was weak. He would never have embraced the Dark Side, and you would have no apprentice!"

Using Dooku's exhaustion to his advantage, Sidious sprang at him. Dooku raised his blade and parried Sidious' attack easily, but he could not move in time to block the second blow from Sidious' other saber he had called back into his hand mid-flight.

The red saber pierced through Dooku's heart, a matching blow to the one he had dealt Anakin just two days earlier. A stuttered gasp wrenched itself from Dooku's throat as he went limp, his eyes fixed on Sidious. Then, the last edge of light left, and Dooku flopped on the floor, limbs splayed, and the scent of burning flesh hanging above him.

Sidious deactivated his sabers and clipped them back on this belt.

"If I cannot have Skywalker as my apprentice;" he hissed, standing triumphantly over Dooku's body- heart racing, blood pumping, anger flowing.

"Then I will have none at all."


	15. Series of Greys

**Finally a new chapter! This one is another request for MaryLeboneFirst and is based on 3x15, Overlords. It's a short AU which deals with what might have happened if Anakin had stayed on Mortis. In an effort to make it different from the last chapter, and what will be the next chapter (no spoilers here!) I wrote it completely from Palpatine/Sidious' POV which was interesting. I hope y'all enjoy, and R &R :)**

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat idly at his large desk in the Senate building. It wasn't like he had nothing to do-quite the opposite these days-but he was worried.

He was worried about Anakin Skywalker.

Just hours ago, the spindly Force bond he shared with the Jedi Knight, built slowly over a number of years of manipulation and suggestion, had seemingly disappeared. It was still there, and he could sense its presence, but he could no longer _do_ anything with it.

Of course, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Despite his orders to both Dooku and General Grievous, the boy just kept getting captured, and his apprentice had developed quite the taste for Force suppressants.

This was still different though. During those times, the bond had been clouded and blocked, but now there was nothing.

He felt unsettled. He was not used to being unable to keep an eye on his prodigy, even if Anakin was unaware. The bond had proved useful in many ways, and he used it to sense Anakin's emotions, and to help him use very subtle Force suggestions on the boy. Thanks to his patience, it was almost getting easier to manipulate Anakin, until the Clone War started. Palpatine had never thought about how the war might affect his control over Anakin, and with him being away on the fronts more and more his influence was starting to slide. That apprentice of his didn't help either, and Palpatine had plans to get rid of her, hopefully in a way that would pit Anakin _against_ the Jedi.

He smiled. They were all caught in the strings of his web, and none of them had any idea they were trapped.

Resigning himself to the fact that twiddling his thumbs was not going to get him anywhere, he pulled over his datapad and viewed the section that told him exactly where all the Jedi Generals were at any time. A most useful device indeed.

Surprised, he saw that there was no current location for Anakin. He frowned, and checked for the location of either his padawan or his former master.

Nothing.

That either meant they were dead, or the Jedi Council were using them on a secret mission.

Now he had to work harder.

In order to find out where Anakin was, he was going to have to find the mission details. Mission details that would only be accessible at the Jedi Temple.

Looks like the Jedi were about to have an unexpected visitor.

* * *

Palpatine waited until the dead of night to sneak out of his apartment. His guards were laughably easy to slip past, and soon he was stood outside one of the secret entrances to the Jedi Temple.

His link with Anakin really _was_ most useful.

Sneaking through the unguarded tunnels took him mere moments. Once inside the vicinity of the Temple, he made sure his dark hood was in place and took his time to sink into the shadows. It was a tricky job, having to use the Dark to mask himself, whilst also using his limited grasp of the Light to cloak his signature. It was easy enough to do, but here in the midst of the Jedi it required a little more finesse to truly hide himself.

Sidious made his way quickly to the Temple Archives, sticking to the shadows even though the hallways were deserted. The only Jedi around at this time of night were the Temple Guards, and they hardly ever patrolled the corridors.

Once at the Archives, he sat at one of the more hidden terminals and used Anakin's code to log in-the boy really _did_ have his uses.

He scrolled quickly through the list of ongoing missions. There. It seemed as though the Council had sent Anakin, Master Kenobi, and Padawan Tano to investigate a distress signal that was using a frequency that only the Jedi of a thousand years ago had used.

Very interesting.

A soft ping sounded, and he saw that the status had been updated. The Jedi shuttle had met with the Republic Cruiser, _the Dauntless._ As Sidious scanned over the small chunk of text, he became decidedly more concerned.

Only Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano had been on board the _Twilight_ when she had docked with the cruiser.

There was no mention of Anakin's whereabouts.

* * *

Palpatine paced his office for the umpteenth time. _The Dauntless_ was due back any moment now, and he had specifically requested that Anakin come and see him as soon as possible.

Of course, Palpatine knew that Anakin would not be coming, but he hoped that Master Kenobi would take it upon himself to answer and explain to Palpatine just where in the galaxy Anakin was.

As he looked out of the window, he spotted a small red speeder pull up on his personal landing pad, and out climbed Kenobi. Perfect.

He could sense the Jedi's Force presence as he drew closer to his office. After the Battle of Naboo, he had toyed with the idea of turning Kenobi, but once he purged the Darkness from his attack on Maul, he had been firmly rooted in the Light. To turn him would take a great deal more time, planning and effort. Far easier to go after an unbalanced young boy and win his trust quickly. Palpatine couldn't believe that the Chosen One was so different to the rest of the Jedi- when he had first heard of the prophecy he had expected someone more like Kenobi, someone who would never consider crossing that line between Light and Dark.

Yes, Anakin was the perfect target. His natural rage and desire to prove himself meant he had quickly fallen to Palpatine's manipulations and was turning out to be his greatest success.

If only he knew where he was.

There was a small chime, and then the door to his office slid open. Palpatine turned round, and pretended to be surprised.

"Master Jedi! This is an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Greetings, Chancellor Palpatine." Kenobi bowed, a sign of respect. Palpatine could barely hide his smirk every time one of the Jedi did this-if only they knew just how ironic it was. "You sent summons for Anakin, and I am answering them."

Palpatine rearranged his features into a mask of gentle confusion. "And it is wonderful to see you Master Kenobi, but I must ask where Anakin is. Is he injured?"

"Ah." A small sigh escaped from Kenobi. "That is slightly more complicated. May I?" He gestured to the seats in front of the large desk, but Palpatine decided that the couches lining one wall would be more appropriate for this conversation-he wanted the Jedi to feel comfortable, and at ease.

They settled into the plush couch, and it did not escape Palpatine's notice that Kenobi seemed tense and worried. Could this be about Anakin as well?

"Chancellor, I regret to inform that Anakin is not returning to Coruscant-at least not for the foreseeable future."

"I see." He paused. "Why is this? Has he been stationed somewhere on a more permanent basis?"

"You could say that," Kenobi agreed. "It is also impossible to communicate with him. I'm afraid he is by himself."

"Surely that is dangerous?" Palpatine processed the information quickly. Alone, far away, somewhere in the galaxy was his future apprentice, and unless he could find him quickly there was no telling how much damage could be done.

"I assure you, Anakin is in no danger from the war. It is more of a…meditative retreat." Kenobi was hiding something, something big. Palpatine immediately made it his mission to find out what.

"Tell me, Master Kenobi, what did you learn?"

"I'm sorry?"

"This mission you have just returned from-what information did it yield?"

There was a long pause. Then, "we learnt many things about the ways of the Force, Chancellor. I'm not sure you would understand."

"I am also eager to hear about the ways of the Force, my dear boy." He saw Kenobi flinch at the use of the term 'boy'. Clearly he was still harbouring some anger over what had been a rough apprenticeship. From what he had heard from Dooku, it was most likely the Jedi still struggled with elements of his past. He filed the knowledge away, wondering if it would come in use at another time.

"There is not much to tell. We were simply provided insight into the difference between the Light and the Dark, as well as some more clarification on the prophecy."

Good. Now they _were_ getting somewhere.

Palpatine was about to question him further when Kenobi's commlink beeped. Evidently embarrassed by the interruption, Kenobi stammered an apology and checked the message. With a resigned sigh, he turned back to Palpatine.

"I'm very sorry Chancellor, but I'm afraid I must get back to the Temple. They are expecting me."

"Of course, of course. You have other duties, I understand. But please, before you go, would you answer me just one more question?"

"Whatever you ask, Chancellor."

"Tell me, Master Kenobi, what was the name of the planet you have just returned from." He laced the question with as much suggestive power as he dared use, knowing that Kenobi would pick up on it much more quickly than Anakin. The Jedi shifted in his seat for a moment, clearly uncomfortable with the question, before replying.

"Mortis. It was called Mortis."

* * *

 _Five years later_

Sidious let out a gleeful cackle. He had done it. After so many failures, the path was finally open to him.

Since Anakin's disappearance, Sidious had spent a lot of his time and money investigating the planet Mortis. He had discovered, through observation and reading the report Kenobi submitted to the Council, that it cloaked itself using the Force, and only Force wielders could enter.

However, Sidious had found that it wasn't as simple as that. The planet would only appear when it wanted to, as if it was a living being. This had made Sidious' task far harder.

He had a small space station nearby that monitored the coordinates of Mortis. Sidious himself came by every few months to watch and wait for it to appear.

As he had waited, the Clone Wars had raged on. Every planet in the galaxy had been affected in some way. The Republic had started recruiting soldiers from the general population after clones started to take too long to manufacture. This also lead to an increase in droids being used, and many new astro-mech and battle droid factories were set up. The banks were nearly at their breaking point, and most of the civilians were too.

Then, the peace negotiations finally started. After the death of Count Dooku, a most _unfortunate_ event at the hands of no other than Master Kenobi and the newly-knighted Tano, the Separatists decided that enough was enough and started their offers of peace. The negotiations were nearing their final stages, and Sidious knew that time was running out for him. If he didn't act soon, he would no longer have enough power to take over.

Everything was in place. Next week, he was going to leak the position of General Grievous to the Jedi Council, who, at his recommendation, would send Kenobi and Tano after him. That, along with the several other Council members who were now serving on the fronts due to the alarming decrease in the amount of Jedi, would leave the Temple weak and prime for the taking.

Yes, everything was falling into place quite nicely.

Everything except for his apprentice. Whilst Sidious had never given up on Anakin, he had realised that a back-up was not a bad idea. He had found several Jedi who would be ideal targets, but many of them were still Padawans or young Knights. If he was to cement his rule, he needed someone stronger.

That was why, in a last effort, he had tasked Dooku with trying to turn either Kenobi or Tano. Both were strong and had a wealth of power just waiting at their fingertips, ready to be used. Both had suffered misgivings at the hands of the Jedi; Kenobi and his tragedy-ridden apprenticeship, and Tano's friend's betrayal after the Temple bombing. If manipulated right, Sidious had been sure that one of them would fall.

He had been mistaken.

Dooku had managed to capture both master and apprentice, but their grip on the Light was too strong. It had been Dooku's last failure, as whilst duelling the two Jedi he was slain by Tano.

Just like Kenobi before her, the Council knighted her for her actions.

None of that mattered anymore. The door to Mortis had finally appeared before him, a massive diamond-shaped structure that glowed bright in the void of space. Sidious could feel the strong pull of the Force, and without stopping to think, he gladly accepted its embrace.

* * *

When Sidious opened his eyes again, he was still inside his shuttle, but somehow he had landed on an open stretch of green grass. A cliff face towered behind him, and bright foliage dotted the plains.

He left the ship, and frowned. It was quiet. Too quiet. In a place like this, he would have expected to hear birds chirping, animals scarpering through the bushes. Nothing.

A shift in the Force. He turned, slowly, and saw a figure stood not ten paces away with his back to Sidious. He was looking out over the rolling hills, towards a tall building that stood precariously on top of the highest hill.

Sidious studied the figure. He seemed familiar, but at the same time unknown. He wore a dark brown cloak, the hood hiding his face.

The figure turned, slowly lowering the hood, and Sidious found himself staring into the eyes of none other than Anakin Skywalker.

As if in a trance, Sidious walked forward until he stood not one pace in front of Anakin. He studied the boy's face, although 'boy' was too weak a term to use now. He looked older, stronger. The jagged scar over his right eye was faded and barely noticeable – and his hair was longer, pulled back in a style not too dissimilar to that of Qui-Gon Jinn's.

"Darth Sidious," Anakin spoke, his voice a touch deeper than Sidious remembered. "How nice of you to join us."

"Anakin. How nice of you to show yourself." Two could play at this game.

Anakin laughed. "I was never hiding, my old _friend._ You simply were not ready to find me."

"So you admit, you _were_ hiding."

"The Force works in mysterious ways. I'd have thought you would have figured that out by now. Come, let us walk." He strode away, and Sidious scrambled to follow.

"You did not seem surprised when I arrived. How long have you known the truth about who I truly am?"

"Almost as long as I have been here." Anakin eyes clouded slightly. Was that, _sorrow?_ "I confess, I have no contact with the outside world, nor do I know how long has passed since I left."

"Much has happened, my dear boy." Sidious saw his chance." I now rule the galaxy, after the Jedi's betrayal of the Republic. They turned on us, so we turned on them. The Jedi are extinct, and the Empire is a far safer place."

A humoured smirk danced across Anakin's lips. "You cannot stop, my friend. All your lies and manipulations are clear to me, and you are still trying to turn me against my friends."

"That is not true!" Sidious cried, "I am merely trying to show you the truth!"

"Tell me, what do you feel?"

"I'm sorry?" Sidious was taken aback by the sudden change in conversation.

"What do you feel, Darth Sidious? What does the Force tell you?"

Sidious glared at Anakin for a moment, before letting the Force flood over him. He gasped.

"I…balance. The Force is in balanced." It was so perfect, precisely equal. With just a quiver of his fingers, he could alter it ever so slightly. The world was no longer a split of black or white, but a series of greys, pure and terrifying.

"I see the truth, and only the truth," Anakin replied.

If Anakin had done this, then the prophecy was true. He had failed.

"What have you done?" He yelled, turning to face Anakin, lightsabers in hand. "You've ruined everything!"

Anakin did not react, just stood, watching. Sidious hissed.

"You will pay for this!" With a snarl, he sprung forward, expecting his saber to be blocked by another.

It never came.

Anakin simply stepped out of the way of each of his attacks, and Sidious grew more and more frustrated.

"Coward! Are you not brave enough to stand and face me?"

"On the contrary, Sidious. It is you, who is the coward." Anakin pulled one of Sidious' sabers towards him, and Sidious inexplicitly let go.

"What?"

"All those years, all those lies and half-truths. You caught everyone in your sticky web, and see where that got you. All alone. You are the last Sith, Sidious, and you will never see the galaxy again." Fire raged in Anakin's eyes, and Sidious realised he was outmatched.

"No!" He cried. "It is you who shall die!" He raised his remaining saber, intent on destroying Anakin there and then. Anakin stepped back, and the Darkness fled from his eyes.

"No-one dies today." He waved his hand, and suddenly the green hills were gone.

It was dark and cold. Sidious turned a slow circle, inspecting their new surroundings. Just how Anakin had transported them, he had no idea. He guessed they were inside the building he had seen, and once he faced Anakin he made a fairly accurate guess where.

The dungeons.

Thick metal bars separated him from his prey, and when Sidious tried to reach through them he was zapped by an invisible energy. He could not see or sense any kind of containment shield, which could only mean one thing.

Anakin was using the Force to trap him.

Enraged, Sidious lunged at Anakin, but the Force shield knocked him back once more. Growling, he paced the length of the cell.

"You rule is at an end, Sidious, before it could even start." Anakin smirked, and Sidious could see hints of the person he used to be filtering through the stoic façade. "You shall spend the rest of your days here, but fear not, you are not alone." Another flick of his fingers, and two beings appeared. One female, encased in the brightness of the Light-the other male, and swamped in the deepness of the Dark.

"This is the Sister, and the Brother. They will ensure that you are, _comfortable."_ Anakin smirked once more, before turning and leaving Sidious. "Now if you excuse me, I have a galaxy to return to."

"You will pay for this Skywalker!" He roared, "I will show you no mercy!"

There was no reply. Sidious screamed in frustration, and lashed out at the items inside the cell-namely a sleep mat and wash basin. He destroyed them in seconds, and continued to strike out at the remains.

He was beat; his Empire no more. All thanks to a boy who he had hand-picked and reared himself.

 _I will have my revenge_ , Sidious vowed, _I will come for you Skywalker._

He never did.


	16. One by One

**Wow it's been a while since I posted anything! This is a request from MaryLeboneFirst and is an AU based on 3x17, Ghosts of Mortis. It's a rather long fix-it fic about the idea of Anakin remembering what the Son showed him, and it's split into seven parts.**

* * *

 _~Part One~_

Anakin shifted easily from one stance to another, letting his movements flow with the Force. He knew that if he wanted, he could go much faster, and become almost blur-like. It was how he usually chose to speed through katas, but right now he preferred to go slower, taking the time to perfect every tiny movement. He could feel himself relaxing as he slid into another stance, his lightsaber cutting through the air with precision.

He didn't normally practice alone, but after the confusing events on Mortis, he felt like time to himself was very much needed. On board _the Dauntless_ , he had found a small, empty hanger and was utilising it to run through several sets of katas.

Anakin had no idea how long he had been in there. It could have been minutes, it could have been days, but engrossed in his forms, and in a sense, his meditation, he had lost all sense of time.

As he finished the final move of the kata with perhaps a little more flair then strictly needed, there was a low cough behind him, attracting his attention. He opened his eyes, letting his surroundings focus around him, and turned.

"I see you've been improving, although Djem So always came naturally to you, did it not?" Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out from the doorway where it seems he had been stood observing for quite a while, and Anakin had not noticed him, being so caught up in his 'meditation'.

"More naturally than Soresu. I still can't understand why you favour the blasted thing." Anakin grinned, and Obi-Wan smiled back. The argument as to which Form was superior came up frequently, and lately poor Ahsoka was getting caught in the middle as both Jedi were determined to sway her - although she had always favoured Shien, which Anakin counted as a win for him, because Shien and Djem So were both variants on Form V. However, with her shoto she was quickly getting proficient in Jar'Kai which was more to Obi-Wan's strengths – not that Anakin wasn't decent at handling two blades but Obi-Wan was just…better.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "A good defense can be a great offense. I've heard you say that often enough."

"Yeah, to _Ahsoka,_ who I'm trying to stop being reckless."

"Well now you know how I've felt all these years." Anakin groaned, realising this was probably heading in the direction of another famous Obi-Wan lecture.

"Alright, alright. Save the lecture for later will you?" He pulled himself into another stance, preparing to go through another kata. Maybe he'd fly through one of the Soresu ones just to prove he could be defensive, or Obi-Wan would just laugh at his lack of elegance and proceed to lecture Anakin anyway.

Better stick to the Form V.

"Anakin, it is later." Obi-Wan looked at him expectantly. "Do you even know how long you've been in here?"

Startled, Anakin turned on his commlink - he had turned it off earlier for some quiet - and checked the chrono.

"That's not right. I haven't been in here for five hours."

"Nearly six now. You missed the Council's transmission, and probably a lot more." Anakin was only half paying attention as he scrolled through the list of missed transmissions. There were a lot.

"Sorry Obi-Wan. I had a lot on my mind."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know Anakin - we all do. Come and get some rest, I'm sure you can find some food somewhere. We can talk things over after you've slept." He turned to go, and Anakin suddenly realised he didn't want him to leave.

"Can we talk it through now?" He blurted. Obi-Wan froze, and faced Anakin expectantly. He drew in a sharp breath and deactivated his lightsaber with a hiss. "I… I just… I feel like there's something important I've forgotten about. I'm missing something, something big. One minute, I was talking to the Brother, and then next I was back outside the ship and the Father was leaving. I don't know what happened in between."

Obi-Wan closed the distance between them and looked Anakin straight in the eye. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I shouldn't really keep it from you either. On Mortis, you joined the Brother. I don't know why, and I don't know how the Father turned you back, but…" Obi-Wan faltered, and broke the eye contact, "…you were a Sith, Anakin. You let the Dark side in, and I don't know how you got it out."

A Sith!?

"I…No… That can't be true! I would never have joined him!" Anakin protested. Obi-Wan shook his head sadly.

"You did, Anakin. I don't know what he said to you, or what he showed you, but you blamed the Jedi."

"Blamed them for what?" Anakin fidgeted slightly, feeling uncomfortable with where this was going. He couldn't believe that he had even considered joining the Brother-never mind becoming a Sith.

"You blamed them from stopping the peace, for dragging out this war." Obi-Wan suddenly looked decades older, like this knowledge weighed down on him, and Anakin needed to lighten the load.

"I would never blame them!" It was only a half-truth, he blamed the Jedi for a lot of things but the war was kind of a grey area as far as he was concerned. He grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye. "Obi-Wan, you have to believe me."

"I do, Anakin." There was a glint of sadness in his eyes, and Anakin wondered what Obi-Wan was really feeling, but a moment later it was gone and his face was his usual emotionless mask.

Anakin breathed a small sigh of relief, and decided that maybe he was okay with not knowing. He'd already felt the lure of the Dark side too many times, and he didn't really want to find out what it was that really made him turn.

"C'mon. Did you mention food? I'm starving." He smiled reassuringly at Obi-Wan as he changed the subject, hoping he would bite.

He did. "You're always hungry Anakin. If you weren't, then I'd be worried."

"Aw c'mon Master. Admit it-you're always worried about me. That's why we always go on these missions together, so you can keep an eye on me." Anakin teased.

"Pff." Obi-Wan huffed, "It's you who are too worried. Need I remind you who is the _master_ and who is merely the _knight?_ "

"I knew it!" Anakin gasped with fake betrayal, "You only need me around to save your sorry skin when your perfectly planned mission goes sideways!"

"I... No..." Obi-Wan spluttered, and Anakin laughed. It was a good feeling, and was far better 'meditation' than the hours he'd wasted inside the hanger.

Still, as they headed towards the mess hall locked in a heated debate over whose plans worked better (Anakin's, obviously), he couldn't quite shake the bad feeling shadowing him. Something bad was going to happen, and Anakin didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

Anakin scurried along the vast corridors of _the Dauntless_. They were due to board their shuttle to land on Coruscant any moment now and he couldn't find Obi-Wan anywhere. He still had to be on the ship, of course, but where _exactly_ was still a mystery. Anakin had checked his recently-vacated quarters, the bridge, the mess hall, the hanger, the engine room, the clone's quarters, and the hanger again, and was now just wandering aimlessly as he tried to call Obi-Wan on his commlink for the fifth time.

Sighing, he resigned himself to tracking Obi-Wan's Force-signature, something which they tried to avoid as much as possible because it felt like an invasion of privacy, always knowing where the other was, but right now Anakin was steadily working himself into a knot of worry as to where the kriffing hell Obi-Wan could be.

On instinct, he turned into the medical ward, the strong smell of disinfectant burning into him. Why would Obi-Wan be in here? He hated the medical ward, or anything remotely medical to be fair, and there was no reason for him to be here anyway.

Unless…unless…

Was he injured?

Anakin hadn't noticed any obvious injuries or discomfort when they had returned from Mortis, but then again he had been rather tied up in his own struggles.

What if he had injured Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan had mentioned that Anakin had gone dark, and from Anakin's vague recollection the only way Obi-Wan could have known that was if he had seen Anakin. Seen him, as a Sith.

Panic bloomed in his chest, and he weaved in and out of the few clones populating the deserted corridors. He felt Obi-Wan's presence as he drew closer and closer.

A door not three steps in front of him opened and Obi-Wan stepped out.

"Anakin! What are you doing here?"

Relief flooded though Anakin, and he folded his arms across his chest, "I could ask you the same thing, _Master."_

Obi-Wan sighed, and began walking back along the way Anakin had come. Anakin joined him, keeping pace easily.

"I had hoped you wouldn't find out." Obi-Wan spoke only when they had left the medical ward, breaking the tempered silence that surrounded the two.

"Find out what? What happened Obi-Wan, were you injured on Mortis? Did I…" Anakin gulped, and spoke softly, "Did I hurt you?"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan looked shocked that such a thought had even crossed his padawan's mind. "You didn't hurt me, it's not that."

A stab of relief punched through Anakin. He hadn't done it. The relief quickly turned to anger as he realised his former master was essentially admitting he had been hurt.

"Who?" He growled, hate simmering beneath his skin. Oh they would pay, when he got his hands on them.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan stopped walking, and placed his hand on Anakin's arm. "Release your feelings. They aren't going to do anyone any good here."

Sighing, Anakin realised he was right. With a little difficulty, he let go of the anger, letting it dissolve into the Force.

"Better?"

"Better." Anakin confirmed. They resumed walking, and Anakin tried again, "But you were hurt."

"Yes." Obi-Wan admitted. "But it's nothing serious. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"What took you by surprise?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, before pausing as if unsure as to how to continue, "You are familiar with the use of Force Lightning, are you not?"

"Yes." Anakin replied, slightly confused as to where this was going. There had been no Sith on Mortis. Except…Except…"The Brother."

"Yes." Obi-Wan's step faltered for just a moment, "He used it on me, after I came to find you."

"I…" Anakin stammered, "I was there." Vaguely, he remembered something. "I pushed the speeder into the lava."

"Yes." Obi-Wan was surprised, but continued. "It was just a little stronger than, well, than we're used to I suppose."

"Define 'little stronger'" Anakin retorted. Obi-Wan paused, reluctant to share the full extent of his injuries with Anakin. It had been like this for as long as Anakin could remember – Obi-Wan believed that hiding things would be better for both of them, but really it generally just made things worse.

"I might have had a few tremors." Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, "and perhaps a rather alarming electrical burn on my right side."

"Obi-Wan!" Shocked, Anakin halted in the middle of the corridor. "And you didn't think I should know this?"

"You had enough to worry about already." Obi-Wan shrugged him off, as per normal. "You didn't need to know. I'm fine, I got some bacta pads and a once over by the medic. He says the tremors should fade by the end of the week and the burn is nearly healed."

"That's no excuse." Anakin folded his arms, and sighed. "Look, Obi-Wan, I think this has to stop. Let's make a deal. From now on, we have to tell each other about everything– no matter how small."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Anakin –"

"Everything." Anakin insisted.

"Fine." Obi-Wan grumbled, "If it makes you feel better."

"I already feel much improved." Anakin joked, "C'mon, we'd better move it. Ahsoka will be wondering where we are."

* * *

 _~Part Two~_

Dark.

Anakin wondered where he was. It was so dark, suffocating even. He was encased in something heavy and restricting, his breathing ragged sounding and deafening. Deep colours swirled around him until he realised that he could actually see, through tinted lenses that made his range of sight limited.

It was then that Anakin realised he was standing, and that he was not alone.

An older man stood wearing an unfamiliar-yet-familiar uniform. He must have been close to Palpatine in age, but had none of the kindness of the Chancellor about him. Anakin's fogged brain clocked him instinctively as _threat,_ but something else was telling him _ally._

The other figure was a woman, small in stature. He could not see her face, as she was facing away from him, but there was something familiar about her that Anakin could not place his finger on. She was brash, argumentative – not unlike himself, and her brown hair was oddly enough the same shade as Padme's. Seeing those, Anakin had her down as an _ally,_ even perhaps, a _friend_ , but part of him was classing her as an _enemy,_ a _rebel._

He was beyond confused indeed.

The woman was distressed, and Anakin realised that he was holding her tight, holding her _prisoner._ He wanted to release his grip, to let her go so he could see her face, but he was frozen in place.

There was a low rumble, and what could only be described as an evil smirk danced across the older man's features. They seemed to be watching something outside of a viewport, and Anakin looked too. There was a planet there, one that he didn't quite recognised. He wished Obi-Wan was there. Obi-Wan would know.

A bright flash of green pierced through the dark lenses, and Anakin tracked the beam as it raced towards the planet. Oh, he had a very bad feeling about this indeed.

As the beam hit the planet, there was almost a moment's pause before the darkness of space light up with vibrant oranges, yellows and reds. With an enormous bang, the planet simply blew up. Anakin watched in horror as huge rocks and debris flew away from the explosion's core, the only remnants of the unfortunate planet.

Vaguely, he knew that the older man was speaking again, but he could not listen. The Force was crying out to him, sobbing for all those lives that had just perished before him, and he had done nothing to stop it. The grief racked through him, tumbling all his emotions and thoughts together. His chest tightened and tightened until he could breathe no longer, and somehow he found he could feel any of his limbs either, for they were numb.

His world exploded into searing pain and he screamed silently, his mouth wide open and yet no sound came out.

"Anakin!"

He tried to look around, see who was calling to him, but he couldn't move, locked as he was in this immobile coffin with the Force screaming and dying around him.

"Anakin! Wake up!"

Was that Obi-Wan? Why did he want Anakin to wake up? Surely he was already awake, living this nightmare that threatened to wipe his sanity from existence. Maybe he would go to sleep instead, and escape this hell he had somehow stumbled into.

"Please Anakin! Wake up!"

 _"I'm sorry Obi-Wan,"_ Anakin half muttered to himself as he fell gratefully into the deep oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

Anakin groaned, and his eyes slid open slowly, not wanting to be confronted with the dreaded claustrophobia of the darkness. He was pleasantly surprised to find he was elsewhere, back in his room at the Temple. Had it all just been one really bad dream?

It took him a moment to realise that there were two worried faces hovering over him. He blinked several times and they swam into focus.

"Obi-Wan?" He croaked, his throat alarmingly dry. "Ahsoka?"

Sighs of relief echoed around him as they both visibly relaxed, although he could still see the strained lines of tension that furrowed Obi-Wan's brow.

"Wh-" Anakin spluttered, his dry throat rough and scratchy. Wordlessly, Ahsoka handed him a glass of water which he drank quickly, grateful she had thought of it. He tried again, "What happened?"

He would have been a fool to miss the quick glance between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, the silent communication between them. It was Obi-Wan who finally spoke.

"You had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Anakin scoffed, smiling weakly, "Is that all?"

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head, "You don't understand Anakin – this was bad. Ahsoka called me because _you wouldn't wake up."_

Anakin realised that Obi-Wan – the perfect picture of grace and elegance - was half dressed, his tunic thrown on over his sleep-clothes, boots hurriedly yanked on, and his hair was a tousled mess.

"Oh," was Anakin's only reply. He turned to Ahsoka, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm fine, I promise."

She looked at him skeptically, not really believing what he was saying, but understanding the meaning behind the words.

"Ahsoka, why don't you go back to bed?" Obi-Wan suggested, "I'll make sure Anakin's okay before heading back."

"Okay." Ahsoka agreed, only slightly reluctantly. Anakin could grasp at just how scared she had been, for normally that sort of suggestion would have result in _at least_ a five minute long argument over her being entitled to hear their conversation. Instead, she bid the two of them goodnight and left silently.

Obi-Wan sighed and massaged his temples. Anakin knew from experience that that meant he had a headache – not surprising given the early hour.

"Anakin, do you have any idea how bad that was?"

"Uh," Anakin stumbled, unsure. "No?"

"Oh _Force_." Obi-Wan muttered. "Anakin, Ahsoka called me because she could feel the _terror_ coming from you through the Force, and so could I. I've never felt anything quite like it before. When I got here, you were in agony, writhing with some sort of seizure whilst your padawan tried to hold you still. It took both of us to do that and even then you still wouldn't stop. I wouldn't put it past you to have woken half the Temple with what you were projecting through the Force, so please Anakin, what was going on?"

He hadn't realised it had been that bad.

Fierfek.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I don't remember much." It was mostly true, he didn't really remember much, but he also didn't really want to talk about it. Especially not here, in the middle of the night, with his padawan listening next door. (Oh, he knew all about that.)

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, "You're a good person because you always stick to your promises – correct?"

"Yeees?" Anakin ventured. He always tried, at least, to keep his word, although he did tend to bend things as much as he could to get away with, well, everything.

"Then you remember that promise we made – or rather you made- last week. On _the Dauntless_. The one where we promised to tell each other _everything._ "

Somehow, Anakin had known that was going to come back and bite him.

"Fine." He mumbled. "All I remember is…" He trailed off, the screams that had rang in the Force echoing in his mind, "is…a planet. And it exploded."

"Anakin, it's impossible for a planet to just blow up."

"It didn't just blow up Obi-Wan. There was a beam, an energy beam I think. It hit the planet, and there was a huge explosion." He could have stopped it if he tried, but he didn't think Obi-Wan needed to know that.

"Well that's interesting." Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Do you think it could be a Separatist weapon?"

Force, Anakin hadn't even though of that. It made more sense than the far-into-the-future vibe he had been getting. Was the Force sending him a vision, warning him of what was going to happen?

"I don't know. But that makes the most sense," Anakin finally admitted. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"If this was really a vision, then we should tell the Council about it. We'll need to be prepared."

"No!" Anakin spoke sharply, then corrected himself, "I don't know if it was a vision. It could just be a really bad dream."

Obi-Wan looked uncertain, "You've had visions before though, although not as violent as this."

"Please Obi-Wan. I don't want to tell the Council until I'm sure."

He could see Obi-Wan visibly wavering, torn between telling the Council and supporting his former padawan. "Alright. But don't take too long about it. The sooner we know, the better."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you." Impulsively, he pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, something which he had not done for a very long time. He felt Obi-Wan stiffen, before relaxing slightly and patting him a few times on the back.

"Try and get some sleep Anakin. You'll need it."

"Of course." Anakin agreed as Obi-Wan stood to leave. He knew very well that there was _no chance_ of him getting anymore sleep tonight, and from the looks of it, Obi-Wan wasn't going to either.

He groaned again as the door to his room slid shut behind Obi-Wan. What did it all mean? He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts. Rising out of bed, he grabbed a few of the things of was working on and some tools, and set to working, using the intricate mechanics as a way of distracting himself.

No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't shake that claustrophobic feeling.

* * *

 _~Part Three~_

The Force was screaming.

It howled in agony as death after death fuelled the Darkness. It roared at Anakin, pleading, _begging_ for him to stop. He tried, planting his feet and yanking back with as much power as he could, but it made no difference. He ploughed on regardless, marching with a dark purpose towards his destination.

His surroundings were a blur; the overwhelming pain of the Force crashed and rolled around him like stormy waves, relentless and unforgiving.

He arrived somewhere, pausing outside an all too familiar door. The Council Chamber. He could feel the doubt swirling inside of him as he fought against this strange Darkness. Could he really do it?

Anakin dreaded to know what 'it' was.

Finally, it seemed the mysterious Darkness made the choice for him and he stepped forward, the door sliding open easily. As he walked inside, he could feel the Lightness that hovered there, burning with innocence.

From where they had been hidden behind the chairs, a small group of younglings appeared, heads popping over the top to see who had entered - friend or foe.

"Master Skywalker!" One called, a young boy who reminded Anakin of himself so much, the sandy hair, the need to prove himself festering inside. "There are too many of them! What are we going to do?"

Too many of who? Was the Temple being overrun? It certainly explained why the younglings would be hiding, but not this Darkness that Anakin realised was controlling him. How could he have been so stupid as to let it in? He knew the consequences of touching the Dark, as his last visit to Tatooine had proved, but he somehow had realised that this could still happen, the Darkness still gathered inside of him.

His eyes narrowed, and to his horror he found his hand moving of its own accord, igniting his lightsaber with a hiss. The younglings stepped back, terrified, as he raised his saber. The Force cried at him, and he tried - he tried he tried he _tried_ to stop the humming blade as it swung closer and closer and closer to the petrified youngling, frozen in place by fear.

Fear leads to the Darkside.

Anakin screamed.

* * *

"Sir! _Sir!"_

Dimly, Anakin became aware of a pair of hands shaking his shoulders violently. Eyes snapping open, he swung his arm around in an arc, trying to knock whoever it was away from him.

He froze mid swing, pieces from his nightmare flitting back to him.

Wide-eyed with shock, he focused on the figure above him and was relieved to see a familiar face in white and blue armour.

"Rex?" He croaked, his voice ragged.

"Sorry Sir," Rex looked embarrassed, "I didn't mean to intrude. It's just, well, you were scaring the men."

"Urrgh." Anakin groaned, propping himself upright. "It's alright Rex, don't worry about it."

Rex only nodded, stood, and made to leave. "Uh, General? I just thought, uh, you should know, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have 'em."

"Thanks." Anakin murmured, not completely reassured by the thought. Sure, most clones had frequent nightmares, but these dreams…

They felt more like visions.

And Anakin's visions were always right.

* * *

"Anakin, I really think you should tell Master Yoda about these visions."

Anakin sighed. As per their agreement, he had called Obi-Wan the moment he felt ready. Well, he still didn't quite feel ready, but he'd managed to make it past the hyperventilating stage. Because really, what else could anyone do if he was really going to go Dark?

"You know how I feel about this Obi-Wan," Anakin warned. It wasn't that he hated Yoda, but the little troll could be extremely annoying. Especially when he spoke in riddles. There was no way he was going to him for help.

"Yes, Anakin. It's only the hundredth time or so you've told me," Obi-Wan complained. Credit to him, he had listened to Anakin's recollection without interrupting, and somehow Anakin had told Obi-Wan everything. He hadn't meant to, but he somehow felt a lot _better_ now, having shared his problems.

"Look, Obi-Wan, the only reason I've told you anything is because of our agreement that you pulled out on me last time. And also because if I didn't, then Rex would have told you and you would have been even more worried. Okay?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I know, Anakin, but its better you shared this with me then bottled it up. You seem a lot calmer then you were before, and a problem shared is a problem halved."

"Yeah," Anakin muttered, not completely in agreement.

"We'll talk more once we're back on Coruscant, Anakin. That's a promise, alright?"

"Alright, Obi-Wan."

There was a small pause, and then, "I'm proud of you, Anakin. You didn't want to talk about this, but you did. We'll figure it out."

"Is that a promise too, Master?" Anakin quipped, smiling slightly.

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied, his warm smile reassuring Anakin.

Everything was going to be fine.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 _~Part Four~_

The world is harsh.

It's full of reds, oranges and yellows. Black clouds of smoke dance menacingly, twisting and twirling around them. It's hot, not unbearably hot, not for him, but for others. To him, it is a little discomfort.

Anakin is not alone.

Padme. He can't take his eyes off her, drinking in every little detail. She seems different somehow – he's seen her angry and upset before, but not like this.

She looked heartbroken.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Padme cried, "Obi-Wan was right. You have changed."

The anger Anakin felt simmering suddenly blew up with frightening power.

"I don't wanna hear any more about Obi-Wan!" He growled, "The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!"

When did the Jedi turn against him? What had he done, to be on the receiving end of their hate? Oh, the Jedi may pretend they don't feel anger or hatred, but it's there. They are just accomplished at hiding it. He's always felt their doubts, their worries about him, about the _Chosen One._ He was hated by his age-mates for the title, and every day he wished it hadn't been him. Sometimes, he thinks he would have preferred staying on Tatooine with his mother to being with the Jedi. Sometimes...

"I don't know you anymore!" Padme backed away from him slowly, head shaking in protest to what he had done. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

Something inside Anakin broke. He wanted nothing more than to sweep his wife off her feet in a hug, and reassure her that everything was going to be fine, that he wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't go down this path, he _wouldn't._

He looked up, sensing movement. Obi-Wan. He wanted to race over, ask him what was wrong, what he had done that was so terrible everyone he knew was leaving him. The Jedi. Padme. Was Obi-Wan going to be next?

"Because of Obi-Wan?" He spat. Padme looked shocked.

"Because of what you've done, what you _plan_ to do." Tears started to trickle down her face, and Anakin could feel the emotion surging from her, could feel the raw _pain_ that _he_ had caused.

He couldn't stand it. There was too much anger building up inside him, and he started to pace, keeping an eye on Obi-Wan all the time, like a predator eyeing its prey.

"Stop! Stop now!" Padme pleaded. "Come back!" She paused, and her next words were barely above a whisper, "I love you."

"Liar!" Anakin roared. Padme stepped back hurriedly, _afraid_ of this monster he had become. She turned, and for the first time she saw Obi-Wan.

"No!" She turned quickly between the two of them, as Obi-Wan began to stride towards them.

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Oh Force no. What had he done that was so _unforgivable_ that even _Obi-Wan_ was against him? Anakin suddenly remembered the last 'dream' he had, remembered the _Darkness_ that had raged inside him.

Oh no.

His hand went up, and he squeezed.

"No!" Padme choked, but he kept squeezing and squeezing, tightening the Force around her neck. She was lifted off the ground, hands at her throat as she tried to get air into her lungs, as she tried to _live._

He was _hurting_ her.

And somehow, he didn't care.

* * *

"Ana…Ani…"

Anakin opened his eyes.

Padme lay beneath him, her eyes wide in fear, and her hands pulled at his hands.

His hands that were _wrapped_ around her _throat._

He let go, scared. What had he just done? He was _strangling_ her, his wife, his _Padme._

What was he becoming?

"Anakin," Padme gasped, but he was unable to look at her. He couldn't, he just _couldn't._ Not after what he had done.

He scrambled backwards, desperate to get away before he could cause any more harm. In his hurry, he didn't stop in time and fell backwards off the bed. Without stopping, he picked himself up off the floor and raced into the refresher, locking the door behind him.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General of the Grand Army of the Republic sank down with his back to the door, and started to cry.

* * *

She could still feel his fingers where they had tightened around her neck. Gently, she felt the skin, and winced. It was tender, and she was certain that it would bruise.

Not that that worried her. Right now, her priority was her very scary and equally scared husband who had locked himself in the fresher. Carefully, she slid out of bed, and crouched down beside the door.

"Anakin? Can you hear me? I'm okay, just please, open the door. Please Anakin."

There was no reply except the muffled sound of sobs.

Her heart broke for him. She didn't know the full story but he had admitted he had had some nightmares, but that that was all they were. Nightmares. She wasn't so sure anymore, as his reactions bore an uncanny resemblance to when he was having the visions of his mother's death.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was seeing, if he had tried to strangle her.

Sighing, she knew that she was going to need back-up, and unfortunately, her back-up did not know about their marriage.

Padme was pretty sure this counted as an emergency.

Silently, apologising to Anakin, she grabbed her commlink from the small table beside the bed and called the one person who could help.

"Master Obi-Wan? I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I need your help. It's Anakin."

* * *

"Oh thank goodness you're here."

Almost exactly ten minutes after she had called Obi-Wan, he showed up at her apartment having raced at Anakin-like speeds through the Coruscant traffic (which was just as heavy as always despite being two am).

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan inquired as he pulled off the cloak he was wearing to disguise the fact that he – like Padme – was still in his sleep clothes.

"Through here." Padme lead him to her bedroom, _their_ bedroom, and waved him towards the refresher door. Thinking it would be a good idea to give them a few moments alone, she left Obi-Wan crouched by the door and made her way to the kitchen.

Quickly, she powered up C-3PO, who seemed rather startled to have been awakened at such an odd hour.

"Mistress Padme, whatever is the matter?"

"Not now 3PO," Padme waved away his question, "Can you make some tea and bring it through to the bedroom?"

"Of course, mistress Padme." C-3PO titled his head sideways slightly, as if questioning the request, but started the job anyway. Padme turned to leave, and then turned back, "Oh 3PO, make sure you bring three cups with you."

"Are we entertaining guests? At this hour?"

Padme pulled a face, "It's complicated."

* * *

Obi-Wan waited until Padme had left the room before speaking, "Anakin? Are you alright?"

There was no answer except for a muffled sniffle and the shifting of fabric.

He tried again, "Anakin, Padme told me you had another nightm- uh, vision. We just want to know you're okay."

"I'm fine." Anakin finally snapped back, "Just leave me alone"

Well, at least he was still speaking. The day Anakin Skywalker stopped talking would be the day the universe burned – hopefully metaphorically.

"Anakin, please. Come out of there. We can help you." Obi-Wan noted Padme returning, and she sat opposite him, facing the still closed door.

"Please, Ani," she begged, "Come out, let us help you."

There was a long pause before Anakin replied, his voice raw and tender, "You can't help me."

"We can Ani – we can help you, but only if you _talk_ to us." Obi-Wan could hear Padme's desperation, and not for the first time that night he wondered just how _deep_ their relationship went, as if Anakin sleeping at Padme's apartment wasn't already a big enough hint.

"Anakin, if you come out and talk to us, we will do everything we can to help you." He paused for a moment, catching Padme's eye, "I promise."

The door slid open.

"You do?" Anakin stood, or rather, leant on the doorway, tears still glistening in his eyes.

"Yes." Obi-Wan stood, and impulsively pulled Anakin into a hug, something which he hadn't done since Anakin was a young padawan. He felt Anakin stiffen, and finally soften under his touch. Padme joined them, after a moment, wrapping her arms tightly round Anakin's waist as he moved his real hand to rest on her shoulders.

It was, of course, at that particular moment when C-3PO wandered into the bedroom carrying a tray with a pot of tea and three cups, saw them all stood hugging whilst still wearing their sleep clothes, and wondered aloud, "Mistress Padme, what in the galaxy is happening here?"

* * *

Three cups of tea and two hours later, Anakin finally managed to spill his vision to Padme and Obi-Wan. Both were understandably concerned, but neither as much as Anakin. He'd also recounted – minus a lot of detail – to Padme about his previous visions and what they could possibly mean.

Of course, the huge neon sign that they were all ignoring was the one that shouted 'ANAKIN GOES DARK.'

Suffice to say, they were saving that for a time when they were all awake and cogitative. And preferably not in their sleep clothes, although it made for an interesting picture.

They sat in silence for a while, simply sipping at their tea, before Obi-Wan took the plunge, setting his cup down rather more harshly than normal to draw their attention.

"I think we need to address the bantha in the room." He looked pointedly at both of them, "Anakin, you know attachment is _forbidden_."

Anakin shrugged, "So what? From what I've heard you've had a plethora of girlfriends."

Obi-Wan spluttered harshly, "Anakin! I. No. That's. Only three! Maybe. Perhaps. Ugh." He dropped his head into his hands, his cheeks burning a bright shade of red. Anakin couldn't help but crack a smile, and he noticed Padme looking rather amused. He reached out and squeezed her hand, and she leaned over onto his shoulder.

"Should we tell him?" She whispered.

"We might as well," Anakin sighed. He hadn't wanted to keep his marriage a secret from Obi-Wan, but he hadn't exactly wanted to tell him either. His vision, and Padme calling Obi-Wan over had complicated things. A lot. "I _did_ promise to tell him everything."

"I'm sorry," Padme murmured, "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay," He replied, pressing a kiss against her head, "We'll figure it out, we always do."

Obi-Wan, having finally recovered from his bout of embarrassment, looked up to see the two of them pressed together, and groaned. Loudly.

"I can't believe this. I can't," he muttered. "I must be going mad."

"Not mad, Master," Anakin smirked, "Just old."

"Nooo." Obi-Wan moaned. He took a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose so tightly Anakin thought he might actually cut off his circulation, before addressing them, "Alright. Explain. Now."

Anakin paused, aware of the rather gigantic impact this secret was going to have, "Padme and I are married."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"We got married after Geonosis – the first time that is – in a secret ceremony on Naboo."

"Okay." Obi-Wan croaked, then, "That long?"

"Yes," Padme jumped in, "We didn't want to wait, not with the war. 3PO and R2 were there."

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh. "I can't believe it. The _droids_ knew. The kriffing _droids!_ "

"Uh, Master? Are you okay?" Anakin had never seen Obi-Wan quite like this before, but given the secret they had just dropped on him, he wasn't entirely surprised.

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan waved them off, "I just…I need some time." He stood, intent on leaving, shrugging his cloak back on to hide his abnormal attire. He yawned, "I'll come back after the Council meeting tomorrow morning. I expect you _both_ here – you understand? We have a _lot_ to talk about."

"Council meeting! You won't…you won't…" Anakin cried, alarmed. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"It's not my secret to tell, Anakin. Although, I must say it gives a much better meaning to all those times you went missing from the Temple."

"Why? Where did you think I was?"

Obi-Wan shrugged dramatically as he left, "Who knows Anakin? There's a _plethora_ of places you could have been."

The door slid shut behind him, and Anakin sighed, groaning inwardly.

"Well," Padme commented, "That went a lot better than I expected."

Anakin groaned again.

* * *

It was drawing on lunchtime when Obi-Wan finally returned the next day. Padme had excused herself from Senate meetings on the pretence that she was unwell, and Anakin, well, he hadn't left their apartment at all, choosing instead to sit and brood over his dreams. The only productive thing he had done that day was to comm Ahsoka and tell her that he wasn't going to be around today, that she was to go to her classes and be discreet about where he was. He'd done this once or twice before, so she knew the drill, and when she pestered him about where he had been he was annoyingly unspecific.

Thankfully, by the time Obi-Wan arrived, they were all fully dressed and (not really) ready for what was going to be bordering on a two hour lecture give or take – no doubt Obi-Wan had used the time to come up with a lot of very important and also possibly belittling points about why he and Padme should not be together.

All in all, Anakin summarised that it was going to be a _very long_ afternoon.

They sat awkwardly on the sofas, once again sipping at the tea that C-3PO had brought them before Padme sent him away. Anakin still didn't really enjoy tea, even after the years of it being basically forced on him because it was all that Obi-Wan seemed to drink.

Right then, he would have killed for some caf.

Obi-Wan coughed slightly, clearing his throat as a rather obvious way to get their attention – not that he didn't already have it. He drew in a deep breath - an extremely long and drawn out breath by Anakin's standards - and spoke, "I haven't come with the intent to lecture anyone today Anakin, so you can stop glaring at me like that."

Anakin hadn't even realised he had been.

"I do, however, have some things that I think need discussing." So it wasn't so much of a lecture but a lecture-discussion…thing…the results were bound to be the same anyway. Anakin was already prepared to tell Obi-Wan that he'd leave, that he'd give up being a Jedi for Padme. Had the war not come around, there was a very high chance he would have already done it, but he had responsibilities now, and as much as he'd like to wave them away, he couldn't just abandon his men, his _galaxy_ when they needed him most.

"I know that this is probably the opposite of what you'll be expecting, but I'm going to say it anyway. I know that you probably don't need it because, I mean, I'm not terribly important, and you're already married, and…"

Hold on. Was Obi-Wan _stalling?_ That was just something he never did – unintentionally anyway – and this felt _very_ unintentional.

"…I just wanted to say, that you have my blessing. Both of you. Your marriage I mean. Uhhh."

"What!?"

Obi-Wan's face blushed a glorious red, not too dissimilar to the exact same shade he went the previous night, and repeated what he said with astounding calmness, "You have my blessing."

Anakin launched himself forward and wrapped his arms tight around Obi-Wan in quite possibly the biggest hug he'd ever given. Giggling, Padme joined them, smothering Obi-Wan under layers of fabric.

For a moment, everything was perfect.

"Thank you," Anakin whispered. There was no way he would ever be able to put into words how much it meant to him, how much it meant to _them_ that he had his brother's approval. For sure, they may not have been brothers in blood, but that didn't lessen their bond at all.

Finally, they pulled away from Obi-Wan after being given the sense that it was rather hard to _breathe_ under Force knows however many layers of fabric Padme was wearing and two rather excitable people – especially when one is bigger than you. They settled back into their sofa, pressed up against each, and Anakin's arm wrapped round Padme's shoulders. She shared a look with him, and her smile was so radiant that Anakin was utterly convinced it was the sun.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Padme said, "It means a lot to us – more than you know."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I can probably guess. If I'm honest Padme, I've suspected _something_ for a while now, but I said nothing of it because, well, I've never seen Anakin so _happy_."

"Really?" Anakin queried.

"Really. I don't seem to have made much of an impact, but all I've ever wanted was for you to be _happy_ Anakin. That's all I've ever wanted, and I can see that Padme does that so much better than I ever could."

Anakin leant back, shocked. He had never realised that Obi-Wan, selfless as always, had tried to make him _happy,_ tried to give him a _good life._ He thought back to all their fights, their arguments, the days spent not talking. All those times Obi-Wan pushed him towards trying different things, thinking different ways.

It was all to make him _happy._

He wasn't sure he had any words left, so he opened the bond he shared with Obi-Wan and flooded it with as much happiness as he could find within himself. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him, and Anakin felt the best he had in, well, a long, _long_ time.

"However," Obi-Wan began, and Anakin felt his spirits start to sink again, "there's only _one_ issue with your marriage." He paused, and Anakin drew in an anxious breath, "I've come to realise, that attachment is _not_ the same as love. You knew this a long time ago Anakin, always pestering me about it. As Jedi, we are encouraged to have _compassion_ , but it many ways we are also encouraged to _love._ I think that the main difference between attachment and love is that – although we do not want to – we are capable of letting those we love _go._ Attachment means holding on, wanting _more_ for yourself, and often is centered around unhealthy relationships. Attachment is _selfish_ , but love, can be _selfless."_ He gave Anakin a pointed look, "A Jedi is meant to be selfless, so if the love they feel for another is also selfless, then I see no reason as to why it should be forbidden. But I don't think that necessarily applies here Anakin, I think you're leaning dangerously towards attachment, rather than love, and I think you need to ask yourself, if Padme – Force forbid it – was to die, would you be able to let her go? If she left you because she was unhappy, would you be able to let her go because it was what made _her_ happy?"

Anakin had never thought about it like that before, and though he didn't like it, there was a lot of truth in Obi-Wan's words. He could see the comparison, Obi-Wan had let go of Qui-Gon to try and make him happy, and now he needed to be able to do the same for Padme, if something like that ever happened.

He needed to learn to let go, when all his life he had been holding on, for fear of losing someone forever.

"That's it." He muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Ani?" Padme patted his shoulder gently to bring him back from his thoughts, "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of losing you," Anakin murmured, "Like my mother."

"Oh Ani." Padme pulled him closer in a tight hug, but he pulled away after a moment to address Obi-Wan.

"You're right. I'm _afraid_ of letting go. I didn't let go of my mother when she died, and…" He shook his head, clearing the bad memory, "I promise you, Obi-Wan, I'll be ready. If, or when, the time comes. I'll let go. I promise."

Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly at him, "That's all I ask, Anakin. That's all." He rose, grasping Anakin's shoulder in a comforting hold, "I'll take my leave then. Thank you, both of you, for listening."

"Thank you for understanding, Obi-Wan," Padme replied, smiling graciously.

"May the Force be with you, Master."

"And with you, Padawan."

* * *

 _~Part Five~_

Anakin couldn't move.

He squirmed and squirmed, his right arm gripping and pulling at the dirt, holding him in place. That was the extent of his movement.

And with every wiggle, pain and anger burned more ferociously then before.

He finally looked up, desperately searching for someone who could help him, who could _stop_ his suffering.

He almost wept with relief when he saw Obi-Wan stood in front of him, higher up the bank then he was, and clutching his lightsaber. Had there been a fight? Was he injured?

Why wasn't Obi-Wan helping him?

Trying to speak just made him realise how raw his throat was, having been inhaling soot particles from the source of intense heat behind him. The temperature was oddly reminiscent of Tatooine, although he suspected it was far hotter than even Tatooine's heatwaves.

"Help…me…" he finally rasped, looking directly into Obi-Wan's eyes, and shocked to find them full of pain and grief and sadness. It was quite possibly the most emotional he'd ever _seen_ him – and if he hadn't been witness to the man's mourning of Qui-Gon he might have been shocked that he even _knew_ emotions like those, so powerful and un-Jedi-like.

Obi-Wan shook his head, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes as he yelled, "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would save us, not destroy us!"

What…what had he done?

Memories of his visions came flooding back, his saber carving through the younglings like they were mere battle droids. Like they were threats.

They were _children._

Anakin choked back a sob as Obi-Wan continued, "I cannot help you."

No!

How could Obi-Wan refuse? Was this the man who he called his brother finally showing his true colours?

Hatred bubbled inside him. Obi-Wan had always been _jealous_ of Anakin, jealous that _he_ got all the attention, jealous that Anakin – the Chosen One – got more attention than the infamous Sith Slayer, just because he had done something that Anakin hadn't? It must seem ironic, since the Sith his _former_ master had supposedly slain had returned, searching for sweet revenge, and indeed had made Obi-Wan's life a living hell, even more so than the hated war.

Hate was always such a strong word, and Anakin always remembered the effect it had on Obi-Wan.

"I hate you!" Anakin cried, pouring all his pent up anger and hatred and pain into those words, arming them with long barbs designed to stick deep and hold fast, so they would not be forgotten easily.

Obi-Wan would remember those words, and from the heartbroken look on his face, Anakin suspected his spikes had punctured right into his heart.

Serves him right – the so called selfless Jedi had finally been broken at last. Anakin was sure that if Maul had been there, he would have been cackling hysterically at seeing his old enemy finally beat, despite the fact that Anakin was the one who appeared to have lost the fight. For surely there must have been a fight, and he must have wrongly assumed that Obi-Wan would not seriously harm him, as he was rather sure he seemed to be missing a lot of limbs right then.

"You were my brother Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted back, his voice cracking with the weight of the emotions that now controlled _him._ Then, quieter, he added, "I loved you."

Once, that admission would have made Anakin happy. He would have been overjoyed to know that his master _did_ care for him, that he had an _attachment_.

Now, it was just another burden for Obi-Wan to bear. The boy he had trained and _loved,_ had turned around and spat it all back in his face.

Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's dropped lightsaber, gave him one last pained look, and walked away.

Anakin screamed after him, a twisting screech on anger which swiftly turned into a cry of pain as a terrible burning sensation swept over him. He could feel it, ravenous and furious, as it tore into him.

He could have laughed. He was on fire – like a phoenix, ready to be reborn.

Except that wasn't going to happen.

Anakin Skywalker was going to die a hot and painful death, much like the one he had always assumed he would meet on Tatooine.

How ironic.

* * *

Anakin awoke screaming in fear, unable to move any of his limbs. Not that it would have mattered anyway, for there was a weight pinning him on his back. He lashed out with the Force, bashing into whatever it was that held him down until his terror amplified his power so much it threw his attacker across the room and he was _free_.

He pushed himself upright, grabbing blindly at the robes he'd dropped onto the floor the night before. He had to go, had to get _away_.

He was just reaching for the door when a familiar voice stopped him dead.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan groaned, rubbing the back of his head with one hand where he must have hit the wall. Anakin turned slowly, eyes wide with fear as Obi-Wan stood, "I was only trying to help, I'm sorry if I startled you."

 _Help._

Anakin growled, his eyes narrowing as he felt the all too familiar hot rush of anger, "You don't want to _help_ me. I'm nothing to you. NOTHING!"

Obi-Wan took a step back, straight into the wall he had already hit, shock written all over his face, mouth hanging agape. "Anakin-"

"No!" Anakin cried, cutting him off before he could weave any more lies, and then speaking the words he knew would hurt the most, "I _hate_ you! Leave me alone!"

He swept from the room, but not before he saw Obi-Wan slump against the wall, pain tearing him apart from the inside. For good measure, he slammed all his shields down, cutting Obi-Wan off completely through the bond.

He was done.

* * *

Somehow, in his haze of anger, he had traced the familiar path to the hanger of the cruiser. His starfighter – as always – was at the far end, surrounded by tools and parts. He climbed in and quickly started the flight preparations, just wanting to get _away._

He wished R2 was there. His droid was most likely wreaking havoc on some other part of the ship, not knowing that Anakin was going. It was unfortunate, but going to find him would take time and Anakin did not want to waste what little he had.

It seemed his concerns were well founded as just moments later a familiar face popped into view by the cockpit of his fighter.

"Anakin, come out of there."Obi-Wan had climbed onto his fighter, putting himself into a precarious position. If Anakin decided to leave, Obi-Wan could be carried into the vacuum of space. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was trying to prevent him from leaving, and putting himself in harm's way tended to make him sit up and listen.

Was it going to do that today?

"Please Anakin. Come out, we can talk about this." Anakin continued to ignore him, fingers hovering over the NavComputer. Where would he go?

 _Home_.

He didn't have a home. Tatooine had never been home, especially with so many terrible memories. He supposed he could go to Naboo, but without Padme it wouldn't be the same.

He started to input the coordinates for Coruscant when a fleeting memory pulled itself to the front of his mind. The last vision he'd had, the one where he'd ended up attacking Padme, it was because she'd brought Obi-Wan to _kill_ him.

That must have been when the fight started, when they had finally clashed.

He couldn't go to Padme. She'd only bring Obi-Wan back to talk sense into him. He was done with that.

No Padme; no Obi-Wan.

No Jedi either, which ruled Ahsoka out. As much as he would like her company, he couldn't help but remember the younglings in his vision. He swallowed, guilt starting to choke him.

"Anakin, we can talk about this. You don't have to run away."

No, he didn't. Running was what cowards did, and Anakin was no coward.

He pushed the cockpit open slowly, and Obi-Wan clambered off the fighter, allowing him room to get out. As he landed on the floor, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, before his head snapped upwards at the sound of Anakin's lightsaber igniting. Shocked, he barely had time to draw his own saber before Anakin had pounced, blue clashing on blue.

Obi-Wan managed to throw Anakin off and stepped away, lightsaber gripped tightly in his hands, "Anakin, stop! This isn't you!"

Anakin charged again, using his rage and hate to strengthen his attacks. His saber whirled and hummed, arching in long but powerful sweeps. Obi-Wan was driven back, his mastery of Soresu allowing him to deflect Anakin's attacks, but he had never fought against the true height of Anakin's power; power which Anakin was only just learning himself.

They collided again, sabers locked against each other, sparks flying as each opponent fought with all their might.

"You're wrong!" Anakin growled, "This is me."

"No!" Obi-Wan gasped, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he struggled to fend off Anakin's increased strength, "I don't believe it."

Anakin roared, and Obi-Wan broke the hold, rolling forwards underneath Anakin's swing. Anakin spun round and launched a volley of intense Djem So attacks, pressing and pushing Obi-Wan faster and further, making him work harder and harder to keep up.

Obi-Wan was unfortunately still a better swordsman than Anakin, and when he left himself a little too open on one of his attacks, Obi-Wan took advantage, twisting his blade around Anakin's and swiftly disarming him. Anakin's lightsaber flew across the hanger, skittering across the floor until it came to rest underneath another ship.

No matter, Anakin didn't need a saber.

He flung himself at Obi-Wan, who reflexively brought his saber up to slice across Anakin's shoulder, which would have given him a slight burn had they been sparring. However, Obi-Wan realised as his blade flew towards Anakin, they were not sparring, but fighting - as Anakin was rather determined to kill him - and so his saber was still on full power. He noticed it too late to stop, instead throwing his arm out to the side so his lightsaber missed Anakin by a small gap. It unbalanced Obi-Wan, and with his blade still moving past Anakin, he had no defense to stop Anakin's powerful right hook. He rolled with the blow, coming up in a crouch, but Anakin had more control over the power of his anger now, and moved faster than Obi-Wan could react, knocking his saber from his hand and sending him sprawling on his back.

Anakin leapt forward, pinning Obi-Wan to the ground in a much more savage way than Obi-Wan had held him down earlier, and slammed his right fist into Obi-Wan's face again and again and again. He could feel Obi-Wan struggling underneath him, and Anakin responded by clamping his left hand around Obi-Wan's throat, cutting off his oxygen as he hit and he hit and he hit.

"Ana…kin…" Obi-Wan choked out. Anakin did not even pause in his attack, instead increasing the intensity of his punches.

"Ana…Ani…"

…Padme?

He looked up, confused. How could Padme be here? She was safe, on Coruscant, away from him.

 _Away from him._

Gasping, he looked down, finally seeing clearly through the red haze that had clouded his vision. Obi-Wan lay unconscious beneath him, Anakin's hand still wrapped around his neck. He let go, and surely enough he heard Obi-Wan draw in a deep, rattling breath. He pushed himself off, and then leaned over Obi-Wan again, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking them.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, wake up!"

What had he done?

Tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes as he shook Obi-Wan again, harder, faster, trying to wake him up.

He had done this. He had done the very thing he had always tried to avoid.

He'd hurt someone he _loved_.

"Obi-Wan," he sobbed, pressing his head against the man's shoulders, feeling the fabric start to dampen. A hand ran slowly, reassuringly across his back, and he leaned into the touch for a moment before starting.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan looked at him through unfocused eyes, one almost swollen shut, and the other rimmed with blood. His blood, from wounds Anakin had caused.

"Anakin," he muttered, his hand moving for Anakin's. Anakin caught it, and gripped tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Obi-Wan." Anakin searched for more words, but could not find any. How could he excuse hurting Obi-Wan like this, all because of a dream?

A kriffing dream.

"S'okay Anakin. 'M fine."

Anakin laughed through the tears. Trust Obi-Wan to be as stubborn as always. Gently, he pulled Obi-Wan into a sitting position, and then into a hug. Obi-Wan looped his arms round Anakin loosely, knowing that at that moment, Anakin needed comfort.

How could he hate Obi-Wan? He remembered what Obi-Wan had said, that day in Padme's apartment. He only wanted Anakin to be happy, and Anakin wasn't sure if he had ever fully appreciated that.

"You're not fine. You're not. I'm sorry…I…I…" Anakin broke off, unsure of where to start. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"S'okay Anakin," he repeated, "tell me…later…" He paused, and his gaze flittered between two points, "which one is you?"

A small snort of laughter escaped before Anakin could stop it.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned his head so he could see. Commander Cody approached slowly, wary of the two Jedi.

"Sirs!" Instinctively, he started to salute, and then stopped himself halfway. He froze for a moment, before moving closer.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan muttered, squinting, "Thought I…told you…to go…"

"Uh, yes sir – you did." Cody admitted, and then, knowing Obi-Wan wasn't exactly all there at the moment, turned to Anakin, "Fray's waiting outside for the general."

"Alright, thanks Cody." Anakin turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, whose eyes were starting to flitter shut, "Hey! You've got to stay awake."

"Sorry." Obi-Wan muttered, injecting as much sarcasm as he could manage into the word. Anakin sighed and hooked Obi-Wan's arm round his shoulder. Cody did the same on his other side, and together they lifted Obi-Wan upright. Obi-Wan moaned, and Anakin felt his gut clench knowing that _he_ had done this.

Pushing his thoughts to the side, knowing they could be dealt with once Obi-Wan was seen to, they began to make their way slowly across the hanger. Cody took slightly more weight than Anakin, as he carefully opened up the bond again. He reached, pulling back with him some of Obi-Wan's pain. He held it for a moment, punishing himself, before releasing it into the Force. He took some more, and Obi-Wan sent a wave of thanks his way.

As Cody had said, Fray was waiting for them just outside the door, an overstuffed med-kit in hand. He smiled tersely at them, and addressed Obi-Wan, "I suppose there's no chance of you coming down to the med-bay?"

Obi-Wan grumbled something under his breath, and Anakin translated "He says, 'Not on your life.'"

Fray chuckled, just as glad as the rest of them that Obi-Wan's sense of humour was still apparently intact. "Alright then - your place it is."

The small group made to follow, but Cody stopped Anakin, "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, I think it's best that you stay away and sort yourself out. Just until Fray's finished."

Anakin would have been a fool to miss Cody's protective behaviour. He was right though, and so Anakin carefully unhooked Obi-Wan's arm and let Cody take his weight.

"Alright. Just…comm me."

"Will do sir." Cody gave him a small nod, and set off after Fray, Obi-Wan slumped at his side.

Once they were out of sight, Anakin leant against the wall and let out a long sigh.

He was in a large pile of poodoo, that was for sure.

* * *

Cody paused for a moment at the door, hand raised ready to knock but unsure if he should. Just moments ago, General Skywalker had been yelling rather loudly, waking a lot of clones up, and had just now stormed out of his room and away down the opposite end of the corridor.

The clones may have been used to the occasional argument between the two generals, but nothing as large or as loud as this one.

Cody summoned his courage and moved to knock on the door just as it slid open, and his reflexes saved him from hitting General Kenobi in the face.

He didn't think that would be very much appreciated.

"Cody!" Kenobi exclaimed, surprised by his Commander's presence. Then, as if remembering the noise from his argument with Skywalker, he looked rather sheepish. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so loud."

"It's alright sir." Cody found himself saying, "I just thought I would check…"

Did he even have a good excuse?

Thankfully, Kenobi understood and managed to save some of his pride, "…that we weren't being attacked. Thank you Cody, but I assure you, everything is fine."

Cody frowned, noticing how forced those words were. Kenobi sighed, "Okay, it's _not_ fine, but it will be."

A small flicker of hurt passed over his face.

"Sir!" Cody gasped, alarmed. Was Kenobi injured? Had Skywalker hurt him?

"It's fine," Kenobi reassured him, "It's just Anakin."

"Right…" Cody trailed off, knowing Kenobi was most likely referencing to some Jedi thing, the 'bond' that they shared perhaps. "I'll…I'll just go then." He turned to leave, a slight red tinge colouring his face. No way was he getting in the way of their argument – they could sort it out themselves.

"Wait, Cody!" Kenobi called after him. Cody turned back round, waiting expectantly. "Could you…could you perhaps clear out the hanger? Discreetly, if you can."

"What for sir?"

Kenobi sighed, "Just, a feeling. A bad one."

Cody may not totally believe in all that Force malarkey, but when General Kenobi said he had a bad feeling, he was usually right. "Will do."

"Thanks," Kenobi replied, and set off after Skywalker, before turning and adding, "And make sure no-one comes in. At all."

"Of course." Cody nodded understandingly, and Kenobi gave him a small smile before racing away after Skywalker again.

Once he had gone, Cody sighed. Damn these insufferable Jedi.

* * *

Despite Cody's best efforts, most of the clones who had been woken up by the Jedi – including the majority of the 501st – had made their way up to the bridge where they were now crowded round a screen showing the camera footage from the hanger. Cody had tried to stop them, but his men were willing to take punishment to satisfy their curiosities.

Part of Cody admitted that he wanted to watch too, if only to make sure that nothing got too out of hand.

Anxious mutters broke out among the gathered clones as Skywalker engaged Kenobi. Cody found himself holding his breath as he watched the fight play out on the screen, hoping and praying that his general would be okay.

Luck – or even the Force- was not with him today, as Skywalker fought more mercilessly than ever, driving Kenobi back. Small cheers erupted from the clones from the 212th as Kenobi disarmed Skywalker, but then not even the 501st cheered as Skywalker fell upon Kenobi with savage ferocity.

"Commander!" Waxer called, jolting him back to reality, "We have to stop him!"

"No. General Kenobi's orders. No-one is to go inside." Cody said firmly, although all he really wanted to do right then was race down there himself and tear a piece off Skywalker.

"He'll kill him!" Waxer objected, motioning to the camera.

"We have to follow orders!" Cody cried, "If anyone goes down there without my permission, they'll be on sanitation duty for a ten-day. Is that understood?"

Mumbles of 'yes' echoed around him. Cody turned back to the screen just in time to see Skywalker freeze. He wondered for a moment if it was the footage, but then Skywalker just seemed to collapse, shifting off the unconscious – and surely he must be by now – Kenobi.

The fight was over.

Sighs of relief came from his brothers, and Cody turned to confer with Rex, "Get them out of here. I'm going down."

"Understood," Rex replied, sadness tinting his eyes, "Be careful."

"I will," Cody promised. He moved stealthily, his escape unnoticed by the troops.

On the elevator ride down, he commed Fray, the 212th's medic, "Fray? Grab your med-kit and meet me by the east hanger doors. Do not go inside."

"Copy that Commander," Fray replied. Cody stepped out of the halted elevator, and then spoke again, "Make sure it's a Kenobi-special." That meant to bring extra supplies – a _lot_ of extra supplies. Damn general was always getting injured.

Fray confirmed the addition, and said he would be there in just a few minutes. Cody waited, and as soon as he saw Fray heading towards him, he motioned for Fray to stay outside the hanger, took a deep breath, and entered.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Anakin paced anxiously in his room, glancing at his comm every few seconds in the hope that it would ping, but it was doing that rather annoying thing where the more you check it, the less likely it is to go off.

Sighing, he perched on the edge of what might be referred to as a bed, but was really just a hole carved in the wall of the ship with a sleep mat pushed inside. To Anakin, it was one of the comfiest places he'd slept in since the start of the war – it certainly beat hard floors or piles of mud.

He bent over, resting his head in his hands and for the umpteenth time he wondered just where he went so _wrong_.

Had it been when he attacked Padme? When he hid things from the ones he cared about? Or did it go all the way to that blasted planet otherwise known as Tatooine, and his slaughter of the sand people.

Yet another secret he kept.

He resolved – with a heavy heart – that he couldn't hold anything back now. He'd made a promise to Obi-Wan, all that time ago, and he had to keep it. Especially with this latest vision. He still couldn't quite believe that he could fall so far that even his best friend, his _brother_ would no longer help him.

Anakin didn't ask for help often, and when he did it meant that something was most definitely up.

He didn't want to go Dark, and yet, just then in the hanger, he had tasted the power of the Dark Side once more. This time, he had been able to control it more, to use it to fuel his strength rather than just give him uncontrollable power.

He didn't like the fact he was learning to use the Dark Side. It wasn't what Jedi would do, and although he was far from being perfect, he was a Jedi Knight and Force be damned he would still be until his dying day.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't noticed his comm chirping at him until he saw the flashing light. He answered quickly, hoping for good news.

"Skywalker."

"General, we're all finished here for now." Cody replied, a worrying tone to his voice. It was obvious he was concerned for Obi-Wan, and that his dislike for Anakin had reached new heights. Sure, Cody had tolerated him before – the two never quite seeing eye to eye – but when it came to Obi-Wan, Cody was as protective as Anakin, and if he had seen what Anakin had done during that fight, seen the _damage_ he had caused, he had every reason to be wary of Anakin's volatile temper.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Anakin cut off the link before Cody could pass further comment. He moved slowly, as Obi-Wan's room was only down the corridor, and he wanted the pair to be gone before he got there.

No such luck. Cody was waiting for him outside the door, arms folded across his chest, which Anakin just realised was bare of armour, the Commander having being woken up by their fight. It was unusual to see Cody out of armour – hell, he didn't think he'd _ever_ seen Cody without his familiar yellow-painted armour, but he had seen plenty of other clones, and so his brain hadn't recognised that particular little fact.

Brushing aside his trivial thoughts, he faced Cody, arms crossed across _his_ chest.

"The General's asleep sir. Fray gave him a sedative that should knock him out for a good eight hours or so."

Anakin scoffed, "Make that four then."

Cody gave him a small hint of a smile, obviously familiar with Obi-Wan's extreme dislike of anything remotely medical, and his tendency to burn through drugs and sedatives at around half the normal rate, just to try and get away quicker – not that it ever worked.

After an awkward pause, Cody finally stood aside and let Anakin enter. He nodded his thanks to the commander, and stepped in.

Obi-Wan lay in his own 'bed', more or less exactly the same as Anakin's version. He was definitely asleep, as Anakin's quick prod at his Force signature showed. He pulled over the sole chair in the room, and sat uncomfortably by Obi-Wan's side.

Obi-Wan's face was a collection of colours. Stark white bandages stood out against bruised skin, a menagerie of purples, blues and blacks. A slight gleam under the harsh light showed tell-tale traces of bacta where it had been applied to the wounds. Anakin could see that Fray had done his best to clean the blood, but he could still see small clumps matted into Obi-Wan's hair.

Sighing, Anakin grasped Obi-Wan's hand, squeezing it tight. He supposed he should be thankful that it hadn't been more serious – in a lightsaber duel it was not uncommon to sustain terrible wounds, including the amputation of his own arm, and the Mou'Kei movement that Obi-Wan must have pulled off in Anakin's vision.

He shuddered. A move like that was taught, but so they could recognise the action and learn to avoid it. It was only to be used in the direst of circumstances, which just added to Anakin's own misery that he could have fallen so far. If he had fought Obi-Wan in his vision using the same ferocity as he had displayed earlier, then Obi-Wan would have had to take any chance to stop Anakin, even if that meant extreme injuries.

It was, he supposed, what he deserved, for turning his back on the Jedi. For destroying them, if what the Obi-Wan in his vision said was true.

He should just leave, put as much distance between himself and those he loved.

That was a coward's move.

Anakin was no coward when it came to battles, to fighting. His own problems? He'd been running away from them for as long as he could remember.

Maybe now was his time to stand and fight back.

* * *

Anakin woke with a jolt. He'd been slipping back into his vision when something had squeezed his hand so tight he thought all his fingers must be broken. He cracked open one eye, and then the other, and found himself looking straight into Obi-Wan's.

"Obi-Wan!" He cried, thankful that he was awake. Obi-Wan smiled, and Anakin felt something prod at the bond. Obediently, he raised his shields, and one word came floating through.

 _Water._

"I…yes, of course." He jumped up from his seat and stumbled on dead legs over to the tap in the corner. Pulling Obi-Wan's canteen to him from the other side of the room, he filled it and quickly brought it back to Obi-Wan, who chugged a good half of it down before Anakin pulled it away. Obi-Wan scowled, and Anakin laughed.

"You can't have too much at once Obi-Wan," He chastised.

"The hell I can't." Obi-Wan grumbled, his voice only slightly scratchy, "Give it back."

"Nope." Anakin declared, screwing the lid back on and placing it on the table beside him, where, he realised, both their lightsabers sat. He tested the Force, and recognised the faint signature of Cody. He must have brought them back in whilst the pair had slept. "You can have some more in a minute."

"Fine." Obi-Wan began to push himself off the bed, but Anakin pushed him back down again.

"Don't you dare," Anakin said, propping up the lone pillow for Obi-Wan to lean on, "You're not going anywhere."

"It's only my face that's broken, Anakin." Obi-Wan griped, "The rest of me is fine."

His comment hit Anakin a little too close to home, and it must have showed on his face because Obi-Wan immediately apologised.

"Sorry, I didn't think."

"Well that's a first," Anakin finally managed to say, "Normally I'm the one to speak before they think."

"Yes, well, I'm sure it must have something to do with those sedatives they pumped into me."

Or the concussion, or any of his injuries actually, but Anakin declined to comment on that.

"I should comm Fray. Let him know you're awake a good-" He checked the time on his comm, "-three hours earlier than expected."

"Not yet." Obi-Wan placed his hand over Anakin's comm. "We need to talk first."

Anakin decided not to disagree. Quickly, he told Obi-Wan about his vision in as much detail as he could. Several times, he trailed off, staring into the distance before a squeeze from Obi-Wan brought him back.

"I would never do that." Obi-Wan reassured him after hearing about how he turned away from Anakin's plea, "I would never deny you help – no matter how far you may fall."

"Thanks," Anakin muttered, "I'd like to avoid falling at all if possible."

"Well that's understandable," Obi-Wan replied, and then paused, "I think you know what I'm going to say next."

"Yes." Anakin sighed, having already thought about the question _and_ its answer, "I think I should talk to master Yoda too."

"Good." Obi-Wan was surprised, and then he proceeded to surprise Anakin, "He's expecting you."

"He what? How is he…?" Anakin trailed off, realisation dawning, "You've already told him. About my visions."

"Yes and no. He knows you've been having them, that they show a future where you Fall, but I kept the details secret. That is for you to tell, not me."

Trust Obi-Wan to still be so selfless.

"There's one more thing you need to know – because I promised you that I wouldn't hold anything back. This is my last secret Obi-Wan." Anakin stopped, and then started again, telling Obi-Wan in the briefest detail possible about his murder of the Sand People. Obi-Wan listened with a grim face, even grimmer than before.

"Anakin, all this shows is that you have an affinity for the Dark Side, but we can help you suppress that. We can help you learn to control it, rather than it controlling you."

"Really?" Anakin was shocked. He expected Obi-Wan to take the news badly. Obi-Wan only shrugged.

"Something about you had changed when you arrived on Geonosis. I admit, I was not expecting…that…but there has always been something. I had hoped you had moved on, but it seems you still have a knack of holding on." Obi-Wan explained.

"I'm…working on it." Anakin explained, although he hadn't really been making much progress.

"Let us help, Anakin." Obi-Wan reached for Anakin's shoulder, grasping it tightly, "Let us help _you._ "

"Okay." Anakin murmured, tears threatening to fall, "Help me, Obi-Wan."

He was his only hope.

* * *

 _~Part Six~_

Anakin's eyes flew open as the first spasm of pain rocketed through him. His back arched, lifting him from the bed and faintly he heard voices calling through his fogged brain. He jerked again, still stuck in the remnants of his vision, bright blue flashing in his eyes.

Even when his body stopped trembling, his vision was still blurry and unfocused. Faint shapes gradually became sharper; colours became more saturated, and details started to fill themselves in.

"Obi-Wan? Snips?" Anakin murmured, aware of just how much it hurt his throat to talk. It felt raw-had he been screaming again? His visions sometimes caused an extreme reaction. Master Yoda just said it was because his dreams were possible futures, and so it was easy for them to bleed into reality. Or at least that's what Anakin thought he said.

One pair of hands helped him sit up, the other passed him a glass of water. He took a sip gratefully, happy to soften his aching throat.

"Another vision?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yes…but…"

"But what?" Ahsoka injected, curious.

"I…" Anakin trailed off, recalling what he had seen to mind. It was a lot shorter than any of his other visions, but somehow the most important.

He looked Obi-Wan straight in the eye, "I need to see Master Yoda. Now."

* * *

It turned out Master Yoda wasn't at all surprised by their rather early visit. He – like several other Jedi – had been woken by Anakin's Force presence, which always heightened dramatically at times like these.

All four of them sat on round meditation cushions; Master Yoda and Obi-Wan sipped anxiously at cups of tea, and Ahsoka sat close to Anakin, clutching his hand reassuringly. She was scared – Anakin knew it – as between the fallout from his visions and the war effort, he hadn't really gotten much of a chance to talk to her about what was happening.

He regretted that now.

After a few minutes of silence, Master Yoda finally spoke, "This vision, disturbing it is?"

"Yes," Anakin admitted quietly, hanging his head slightly, "I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Hmm. Unsure you are, about the future you have seen."

"Not just that, Master Yoda," Anakin paused, "I…I saw the Sith Lord."

Shock echoed round the room.

"See this, we must." Master Yoda insisted after a moment.

"How?" Anakin couldn't very well just whip out a datapad and show them a video. _It was in his mind._

"Meditate, we must. Guide you, I will." Master Yoda reached out a clawed hand either side of him, which Anakin and Obi-Wan both took. Ahsoka grasped Obi-Wan's other hand, forming an unbroken circle.

"Unbroken, the circle must stay, if your vision, we are to see." Master Yoda closed his eyes, sinking in to the Force. Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced slightly skeptically at each other before doing the same.

With Master Yoda guiding them, they sank faster and deeper into the Force than ever before. Anakin could feel every single Jedi in the Temple – no – every _living being_ on Coruscant. If they sank any deeper, Anakin was sure he could reach out across the galaxy and touch the minds of thousands, _millions._

He felt a probing at his shields and lowered them quickly until his mind was completely unguarded. He knew he should feel threatened, but he was surrounded by the Force, and it would protect him.

 _"Your vision, remember you will,"_ Master Yoda's voice floated to him as if on a cloud, and Anakin readily agreed, drawing forward the memory of his latest vision.

A figure in a dark cloak stood before him, hood covering most of the face. The Sith Lord cackled gleefully.

"The Force is strong with you, my dear boy." The Sith raised his hands, and Anakin tensed instinctively, preparing himself for what was about to come.

"A powerful Sith you will be." Without giving Anakin a chance to fight back, blue lightning shot from his fingers, paralysing Anakin in a state of terrible, terrible pain. He screamed, unable to help himself as the pain took over and then he was falling and falling and falling…

Anakin was lifted out of his meditative trance just as he hit the floor. He groaned, slightly unsure as to why he was lying there, before picking himself up slowly. He turned to face the others, who were all staring at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, knowing that Master Yoda had said _specifically_ not to break the circle.

They ignored him. Obi-Wan turned to Yoda, "I feel like I recognised the Sith Lord."

"The same feeling, I had too." Yoda agreed. He turned to Ahsoka, "And you, Padawan Tano?"

"I…" Ahsoka stammered, letting her feelings get the better of her. She glanced at Anakin, who gave her an encouraging nod, "I know his voice from somewhere."

All eyes turned to Anakin now. "I know who he is Master, I just can't put my finger on _who._ I fear it's someone I know well – someone we _all_ know well."

"Well that's a short list." Obi-Wan replied. "There's me, Ahsoka, Master Yoda, the Council, the clones, Senator Amidala, the Chancellor-"

 _The Chancellor!?_

"It's him." Anakin murmured, the pieces of the puzzle finally beginning to slot into place. His constant knowledge of Separatist Forces when even the Jedi's best contacts couldn't place them. The amount of traps they'd been led into on his request. His _manipulation_ of Anakin for years – was he…was he preparing Anakin for the Dark Side? "I don't know how we never saw it before – but it's him."

"Him who, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly miffed at being cut off in the middle of his list.

"The Chancellor. He's the Sith Lord."

Anakin's declaration was met by silence.

"I do hope you're joking Anakin." Obi-Wan glared at him, "This is not something to be taken lightly."

"No, he is. I'll show you." Anakin reached for Ahsoka and Yoda's hands again, and begrudgingly they joined back up in the circle. This time, it was Anakin who led them down, having already trodden the path with Yoda just minutes before.

Once they were deep enough that they could feel the signature of every being on the planet – Force sensitive or not – Anakin directed their attention to the Chancellor's rooms in the 500 Republica.

His signature was deceptively normal – not even a trace of Force sensitivity. He could feel Obi-Wan about to direct a sarcastic comment at him, so he started his work.

Slowly, he began to peel away the layers of lies that surrounded the Chancellor. Bit by bit, the grey aura of a non-Force user was stripped away to reveal a deep red and black heart, frazzling with the blue lightning of the Sith.

He felt the collective metaphorical gasp, just before the signature flared with life, seeking out the intruders. Panicking, he pulled them away quickly, back to the safety of the Temple. They emerged from the meditation gasping, all of them reeling from the shock revelation that the _Chancellor_ was the Sith Lord.

Master Yoda looked solemnly at the three of them, "Summon the Council, I must."

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The Jedi Council was in uproar.

Despite the early hour, many of the Council members were already awake when the summons came due to Anakin's vision, which had disturbed the Force a great deal.

Mace Windu tried to call for calm when Anakin announced that the Sith Lord was Chancellor Palpatine, the _most_ _powerful_ person in the galaxy.

"He's lying!" Saesee Tiin objected, "The Chancellor could not be the Sith Lord!"

"I find it highly unlikely." Ki-Adi Mundi added, "Surely we would have sensed his presence before?"

Several other Council members voiced their agreement. Anakin stood awkwardly in the middle of all the accusations, glancing at Obi-Wan for support, except his former master was keeping quiet until Saesee Tiin pulled him into the argument.

"And you, Master Kenobi?"

"Anakin is correct." Obi-Wan declared, "The Chancellor is the Sith Lord we have been seeking. He is very powerful, and has seemingly been manipulating the war from the start."

More cries of outrage. Finally, his patience seemingly worn thin, Master Yoda banged his gimmer stick harshly on the arm of his seat. The mutters died down quickly as all eyes turned to Master Yoda.

"Sad it is, but right, Skywalker is. A Sith Lord hidden from us, the Chancellor is. Seen his signature, I have, and speak the truth, we do."

The Council feel into a shell-shocked silence, and Anakin resisted the urge to say," I told you so." He settled for a slightly smug but worried frown.

"Then we must confront the Sith, force him to show his true self." Saesee Tiin finally spoke, evidently still not fully on board with the idea but willing to believe Master Yoda for now.

"Agreed," came the echoes of several other members. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"The Sith Lord is dangerous. If he's hidden himself so well all these years, he's going to do his best to keep the whole thing covered up. A full on assault might turn the tide against us."

"Are you suggesting that a team of Masters is not enough to defeat the Sith, _Master Kenobi,_ " Saesee Tiin spat, knowing full well Obi-Wan had taken down a Sith single-handedly when he was only a padawan.

"He is more powerful than his apprentices. We need the element of surprise, perhaps draw him offworld and fight him there. Less civilians, and a chance for a cover-up if needed." Obi-Wan argued.

A cover-up? They were planning to kill the _Chancellor_ and cover it up?

That didn't sound right.

As if sensing his discomfort – which was more than likely – Obi-Wan turned back to him, "Of course, the ideal solution to apprehend the Sith."

That was shot down almost immediately. He was too dangerous to be kept alive. Anakin simmered in his annoyance. Couldn't they see they were going in circles? One second, a small group of Masters was enough to take him down, and then the next he was too powerful to be kept alive.

"Make up your damn minds." Anakin growled. Every head in the room swivelled towards him. Ah. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Skywalker's right." Mace Windu finally proclaimed, "All this arguing will get us nowhere."

Was Mace Windu actually _agreeing_ with him? Times were different indeed.

"What do you suggest, Master Yoda?" Adi Gallia questioned. The Grandmaster closed his eyes and hummed quietly to himself for a moment, deep in thought.

"Our path, unclear it is. Confront the Sith Lord soon, we should. Suspicious, he will be, but powerful he is. A team of four, we will send."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both immediately volunteered. Yoda shook his head, "Too close to this, you are. Exploit your weaknesses, the Sith might."

Anakin wanted to argue that he didn't _have_ any weaknesses but a small voice niggled at him, reminding him that he still hadn't quite got the hang of the whole 'letting go' part – although he had been _trying._

Eventually, the Council decided on a team made up of Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto. They were to leave just after first light, as that was when the Chancellor always arrived at his office in the Senate building. The public setting was risky, but in order to prove who the Chancellor really was, witnesses were a necessity.

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin agreed on the plan, but were outvoted by the whole Council – not to mention Anakin wasn't even _on_ the Council.

To put it best, after the Council meeting was over and only Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka (who had waited outside) were left, Obi-Wan turned to them and said very plainly, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Damn the Council. I'm going Obi-Wan, and you can't stop. It's not going to be enough – they won't be able to stop him."

"I know Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed wearily, "That's why I'm coming with you."

"He's too powe…wait…you're letting me go?"

"You'll go no matter what I say. At least this way you'll have some back-up. You said it yourself, he's dangerous."

"Alright." Anakin was fairly surprised. Normally Obi-Wan would be totally against doing something the Council had explicitly said _not_ to do.

"I'm coming too." Ahsoka piped up. Simultaneously, both men turned and fixed her with equally disapproving glares. She glared back, "I can be your back-up…back-up."

"No, you can make sure there are no civilians in the way." Anakin corrected, knowing that like him, she would most likely sneak after them anyway, "You won't get involved in the fight at all. Do you understand?"

Ahsoka hung her head slightly, "Yes Master."

"Good. We should probably get going."

It was the feel of the first death that caused them to race to the hanger at breakneck speeds.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan burst into the Chancellor's office. By the door lay the bodies of Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin, and whilst Anakin had never really liked Saesee Tiin, his death simply added fuel to his desire to bring down the Sith once and for all.

A little way off lay Kit Fisto. At first glance, it would seem that the Nautolaun had perished, but through the Force Anakin could hear a weak thrumming heartbeat. He was alive, but he wouldn't be for much longer.

Where the large panoramic window had once been was shattered glass. The Chancellor lay crouched at one end, weaponless and seemingly defenceless. Above him stood Mace Windu, purple blade levelled at the Chancellor, ready to slice a killing blow. The Coruscanti sunrise framed the whole picture, adding shades of oranges, yellows, and dramatic shadows.

"Anakin!" The Chancellor's eyes lit up at the sight of him, "Help me! He's going to kill me!"

"You shouldn't be here Skywalker," Mace Windu growled. "It's not your place."

"And it's yours to kill a defenseless man?" Anakin threw back. Windu looked shocked.

"He's a Sith Lord! He's probably plotting to kill us all!"

"The Code forbids it!" Anakin threw back, finally finding a use for all those rules Obi-Wan had him memorise as a padawan.

"Help me!" The Chancellor cried again. Anakin's gaze darted between the two of them. He couldn't let Master Windu killed an unarmed man, but the Sith was too dangerous.

How could he choose?

Finally, Palpatine made the choice for him. Blue lightning zapped ferociously from his fingers, and Windu brought up his saber just in time to catch it. Using his mastery of Vaapad to deflect it, the lightning began to rebound on Palpatine. He cried out, and Anakin watched, horrified, as the man's face began to transform. Wrinkled grew more pronounced and misshapen, skin sagged and his eyes grew wider and took on the yellow colour of the Sith.

The lightning stopped for a moment, and Anakin stared at the horrific new form his _friend_ had now taken.

How had he ever trusted this man? He had been manipulated for years into thinking things he shouldn't, into _doing_ things he shouldn't.

Palpatine smirked wickedly at him, and suddenly Anakin noticed the saber resting in his left hand. He tried to move, tried to warn Windu, but Palpatine was faster. His crimson blade hummed into life, and with one quick flick Windu's saber arm was severed at the elbow. The Sith spun round, ready to deliver the killing blow as the Master cried out in pain, but Anakin reacted quicker and pushed the injured Master away.

Unfortunately, he also went over the edge of the window, and Anakin watched helplessly as he fell from view.

What had he done?

Sidious cackled gleefully. "Well done, my dear boy. You will make a powerful Sith."

"No." Anakin breathed, remembering his vision. He glanced over to Obi-Wan, who was crouched by Kit Fisto, trying to sustain the master's life.

"Yes," Sidious hissed, "You're friends do not care about you, Anakin. They only see you as an obstacle. Take your master, for instance." He gestured at Obi-Wan, who drew his lightsaber, holding the hilt tightly in one hand whilst the other was still channelling energy to Kit Fisto. "He's _jealous_ of you Anakin. You took his glory away from him, you've beaten him at every turn. He never wanted to _train_ you, and he's only holding you _back._ "

Once, those words would have stuck to Anakin fast, sinking their barbs into his heart. Not any longer. Fuelled with the knowledge of the past few months, with how much _love_ and _care_ was poured into him by everyone in his life, he no longer believed the Sith's words.

"You're wrong," Anakin hissed, pulling his lightsaber and igniting it, "Obi-Wan would do anything for me – and I know it. I have _always_ known it."

Sidious' eyes narrowed. "Very well. He shall die, along with your precious _wife."_ He spat the word like it was poison, and Anakin froze, suddenly aware that Padme had no idea they were even _in_ the Senate building, let alone facing the _Sith Lord_.

Locked in his panic, Sidious took advantage of his distraction to leap at Obi-Wan, saber outstretched. Luckily, Obi-Wan was ready, and deflected the swing as he powered up his own blade. Trusting Obi-Wan for a moment, Anakin quickly commed Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! Find Padme – now!" He didn't waste time explaining, instead he threw himself into the fight alongside Obi-Wan.

The confined space, however, was no good for Anakin's wide and offensive style. Both Obi-Wan and Sidious seemed fine – Soresu prided itself on small movements, and Sidious had a flowing style that changed very quickly. Prodding Obi-Wan in the bond, he sent a suggestion that they should find a better battleground, and Obi-Wan agreed.

Together, they backed away, through the doors to the Chancellor's office and down hauntingly empty corridors. Sidious followed, obvious to what they were planning.

"No matter where we go, you will never beat me."

"We'll see." Anakin retorted, barely ducking in time to miss an overhead sweep. He was letting Obi-Wan do the directing, trusting his master's choice of arena.

He didn't overly approve when Obi-Wan lead them into the Senate room itself, but realised soon that the pods had a great tactical advantage – they could be flung at one's opponent.

Working together, Anakin and Obi-Wan flung several in the direction of Sidious, who batted them away. Anakin could see him working hard to do it, and knew if they could just last a bit longer then Sidious might be tired enough to let them slip in a hit.

Sidious jumped down towards the pair, blade raised ready to attack, and a snarl forming on his disfigured face.

Anakin rolled out of the way and slipped, sliding towards the edge of the pod. He heard Obi-Wan shout his name as he fought to regain his balance, but gravity pulled him downwards and he was left dangling by his prosthetic hand, hundreds of metres above the floor.

The walls around him lit up with the light of the two clashing sabers above him, the shiny surface reflecting the blue and red mesh. He could feel sparks passing him by as he started to pull himself up, struggling to get a grip on the pod's smooth surface.

His head crested the top of the pod in time to see Obi-Wan unbalanced by Sidious, who then spun round and dealt a swift slice to Obi-Wan's back. He heard Obi-Wan's cry of pain as he fell forwards, landing on his knees in front of the Sith.

"No!" Anakin cried, using his anger to propel him towards Sidious, as the smell of burnt flesh wafted into his nose. Brimming with hate, feeling Obi-Wan's _pain_ , he launched a huge volley of Djem So attacks on the Sith, drawing him onto another pod and away from the injured Obi-Wan. Sidious laughed at him.

"You think you can defeat me? You know nothing _boy_ , but if you join me, we can rule the galaxy!" Anakin blocked a blow from the Sith Lord, dodging another that singed the end of his hair.

"I don't want to rule the galaxy." Anakin replied. Sidious laughed again.

"I can give you whatever you want, Anakin. Just say the word, and it's yours."

"The only thing I want is you dead!" Anakin snapped, rolling under the Sith's blow. He felt Sidious' fury at his words, and the Force became suffocating with the Darkness that rolled off the Sith in waves.

Sidious flew at him, quicker than Anakin could react. His lightsaber was knocked from his hand, and he felt the burn of the blade as it passed by his side, close enough to gouge a line in his flesh. He shouted in pain and annoyance, turning to face Sidious quickly enough to see the all too familiar blue lightning shoot from his hands.

Anakin fell to his knees, fists clenching as he tried to fight the agony that filled him. Sidious increased the intensity of his attack, and Anakin screamed, falling to the ground. His vision started to turn a bright white, blinding him. Was this the end? Was he going to die? Anakin didn't fear death, but he feared for the world he would leave behind.

 _"I'm sorry."_ He sent out, reaching for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in what he thought would be his last moments.

The pain stopped, but for a moment, Anakin was paralysed and confused. He could still hear screams, but they were not his own.

He looked up, eyes wide with shock as he saw the path the lightning now took. Instead of hitting him, as it should, he had a shield.

A very much alive shield.

Obi-Wan.

The injured master must have leapt in front of him, blocking Sidious from reaching his target. Anakin just stared, unable to fathom why Obi-Wan would do such a thing.

 _"Ana…Anakin."_ Obi-Wan stuttered through the bond, _"You can do this. I believe in you."_

 _"You'll die!"_ Anakin cried back.

 _"Perhaps. But if you defeat him, it will not be in vain."_

 _"Obi-Wan!"_ Anakin wanted to sob, to scream, to shake his master by the shoulders and yell at him for being so _stupid._

 _"Don't let your anger rule you Anakin. Remember, no attachments. Let me go."_

And he did.

Obi-Wan slumped lifelessly before him, his body finally giving out. Anakin rose unsteadily to his feet, calling his fallen lightsaber to his hand, the Force grieving in echoes around him.

"What are you going to do now, _apprentice?_ " Sidious cawed, "Your master's dead – and by now your wife will be too. I wonder if the assassins I sent killed your naïve little padawan as well. I suppose it's for the best. After all, a Jedi does not have _attachments._ "

 _Padme. Ahsoka._

To reach for them now would be handing Sidious the fight. He could not afford to be distracted by attachments.

One by one, he let them go.

"No." Anakin stared Sidious down, an unusual calmness floating inside him, "Attachments are selfish. _Love is not."_

"Then you have learned nothing." Sidious declared, "Prepare to die."

Sidious swung his crimson blade towards Anakin, performing feats at levels Anakin could not believe. He moved with a swiftness that Anakin had never seen before, except with Master Yoda. His attacks were changing, wide and relentless, but also precise. Anakin found himself employing rather dusty Soresu tactics in an effort to keep himself alive.

Refusing to be beaten by such a trivial thing, he let himself sink into the Force. Trusting his instincts, he closed his eyes and gave himself to the Force, allowing it to dictate his actions and decide his fate.

He could see clearly now. The Darkness that had shrouded him – that had always shrouded him – was peeling away, much like what he had done to Sidious. It fell in large flakes until it revealed his centre, a shining beacon of Light.

A beacon of hope.

His eyes snapped open, and it was like Sidious was moving in slow motion. With a deft flick of his hand, Anakin disarmed Sidious. Then, as surprise flitted across his face, Anakin stepped in closer, and whispered in a low voice only Sidious could hear.

"Time to let go, you slimy bastard."

Anakin punctured Sidious's heart with his lightsaber, the humming sapphire blade shimmering on the mirroring walls. He felt Sidious' shock, felt him cling desperately to life, and ultimately, felt him die.

Both Anakin and Sidious fell, one into death, the other into life.

He had won.

* * *

Barely a moment after falling from exhaustion did Anakin clamber to his feet, wavering unsteadily as he realised just how much he had given to that fight. He could feel a throbbing in his side where Sidious' blade had sliced into him, and a trembling in his hands from the wave of electricity. Carefully, but quickly, he clambered onto the pod where Obi-Wan's body still lay motionless.

He sat by Obi-Wan, pulling his head into his lap. It felt so similar to the ending of their fight just a few short weeks ago, but this time, there was no happy ending. Obi-Wan was dead, and nothing he did was going to change that. He'd felt the Force change, felt the shift of another soul joining the already too large ranks of fallen Jedi.

He leaned into Obi-Wan's shoulder and let the tears fall. All this could have been for nothing, if everyone he cared about was dead. Ahsoka. Padme. Obi-Wan. They were gone, they must be.

"Anakin!"

He looked up. Framed in the doorway to the pod was his beautiful wife, hair ruffled and clothes rumpled and torn. She held a blaster in one hand, which slowly dropped to her side as she took in the scene.

"Oh Anakin." She carefully picked her way across the pod to him, and dropped to the floor beside him. "Is he…?"

Anakin nodded, too choked up to reply. Padme gave a small cry and wrapped her arms around Anakin, sharing in his grief.

"Ahsoka?" He finally mumbled.

"She's fine. She's looking after Master Fisto." Good. At least she wouldn't find them here, like this.

"I should have held on." Anakin muttered, "I shouldn't have let him go."

Padme shook her head sadly, "Obi-Wan makes his own choices Anakin. You should honour his bravery."

He knew he should. With a sigh, he relinquished the one small thing he held onto, the end of the bond he shared with Obi-Wan, and released it into the Force. As if he could see it, he titled his head upwards, watching the imaginary bond disappear, and then frowned.

The Force shook, like a high level earthquake. He could feel it crack and splinter, and panic swept through him. What now?

Then, it was gone, and in his confusion, Anakin almost missed the sudden jerk of Obi-Wan's body. He scuttled backwards slightly as a moan trailed from Obi-Wan's mouth – his own agape in shock.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

* * *

 _~Part Seven~_

"I told you already Anakin. I'm fine."

"You're not fine Obi-Wan." Anakin insisted, "You _died!_ You came back to life!"

"And since then everything has been perfectly normal. I've no idea how it happened, or even _why_ it happened, but I'm fine."

Several weeks had passed since their devastating battle against Sidious. By some miracle, only Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin had perished. Kit Fisto was still in a coma, barely alive. Mace Windu had, only by the will of the Force, fallen into a passing speeder, and was getting used to his new prosthetic arm. Ahsoka had done her job well, clearing the Senate building of civilians whilst Anakin and Obi-Wan had fought Sidious. She had defended Padme against a small army of bounty hunters who had been sent by Sidious to ensure her death, and she had defeated them all only suffering a small blaster wound in the process. Of course, as soon as she was cleared for light duty, she was begging Anakin to spar with her in the dojo again, determined that he was going to teach her exactly _how_ he had defeated the Sith Lord.

Anakin hadn't. Instead, he had spent most of his time with Obi-Wan who had been recovering in the Healers. Apparently, whilst the Force had seen fit to bring him back, it hadn't seen fit to heal _all_ his injuries, and the result was one brand new scar across his upper back.

Anakin didn't care. He was just happy to have Obi-Wan back. The Council was, of course, in complete confusion over his revival, but as Mace Windu had finally said, "It's a gift from the Force."

Anakin was willing to accept that.

Even Yoda seemed happy, and on hearing of Anakin's trials during his fight with Sidious, had insisted on his promotion to the rank of Master. Obi-Wan heartily agreed, knowing that Anakin had finally conquered his fears, and won.

That had been Yoda's last act as Grandmaster. The old Jedi had realised that perhaps he had been holding the Order back for too long, and urged the Council to move in a new direction. Upon his recommendation, and with the support of the Council members, Mace Windu had been appointed the new Grandmaster of the Order. It was, of course, the logical choice, and Obi-Wan had hummed in agreement when he had heard.

More surprising was Mace Windu turning round and offering Anakin a seat on the Council. It was what Anakin had dreamed of, but to his own surprise, he had turned it down. He wasn't really ready to sit on the Council – not yet anyway – and besides, he wanted to concentrate on training his padawan now the war was over.

The war was indeed over – to a certain extent. Dooku and Grievous were still at large, but the droid army had fallen apart quickly without Sidious' help.

Anakin was still a Jedi, despite his marriage to Padme being common knowledge now. The Council was looking into altering the Code and allowing _love._

Anakin had made sure they understood the difference.

Now, he was arguing with Obi-Wan as they stood in the elevator on the way up to Padme's apartment, Ahsoka at their side. Obi-Wan wanted to return to full duty as soon as Master Che cleared him, but Anakin was insisting otherwise.

"Take a few weeks off, rest a little. You've earned it Master."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I can see that between you and Master Che I'm not going to hear the end of this until I agree. Which I will, so long as you do the same."

Anakin scowled playfully at him, "Alright. If it gets you to rest."

"Need I remind you who it was who actually defeated the Sith?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Anakin scoffed but didn't reply as the doors slid open and revealed Padme dressed in a soft blue gown, her hair falling in natural curls over her shoulder. Anakin grinned and swept her into a twirling hug before pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

He heard fake gagging noises behind him and turned to see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan pulling faces at them. He glanced at Padme and they laughed.

Padme led them into the apartment and turned to face them, the light from the setting sun framing her face. She looked at them excitedly.

"I have some news for you all." She said, looking pointedly at Anakin, who in turned arched his eyebrows questioningly at her, "I know I probably should have told Anakin first, but since you were all coming here this evening I decided to tell all of you at once."

She drew in a deep breath before announcing, "I'm pregnant."

Ahsoka cheered. Obi-Wan clapped Anakin on the back and congratulated him. Anakin, in turn, simply stared at Padme in shock.

"You're…what…"

"You're going to be a father Ani." Padme smiled at him, and in that moment all Anakin could see was the universe, full of colours and planets and stars that shone just as bright as Padme.

In letting go, Anakin had found his peace at last. With his family and his friends, he would shape the galaxy.

The Chosen One had never shone so bright before.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **This took a lot out of me, but I'm mostly happy about it. There are parts that I know are just a bit OOC, but those are mostly the parts I had no inspiration whilst writing. This fic is a rather impressive 42 pages long on Word, which is actually just under half my entire document for Clone Wars Chronicles.**

 **The idea of the promise that I introduced back in Part One was completely unintentional. It wasn't in my plans, but it appeared and suddenly I had a basis for this fic. I took a lot of inspiration from deleted scenes in ROTS and other fanfics I've read for a lot of the themes and ideas covered in here - the most notable being the difference between attachment and love that I first read about in Mirror and Image's Small Steps (It's a great read, I highly recommend it)**

 **Without doubt, Part Five is one of my favourite pieces of writing. It's the only part I had fully planned, and I drew inspiration from Captain America: The Winter Solider because it breaks my damn heart every time. The scenes from Cody's POV are a little bonus that I wrote because I was inspired.**

 **I'm also extremely sorry for everything I put Obi-Wan through. A lot of it I did on the fly, like killing him off in the final battle. Anakin needed a final push, and given that Obi-Wan was the only one present...well...I couldn't kill him off forever though, I'm far too attached.**

 **I'm not totally happy with Part Seven because I wrapped everything up too nicely. Of course, the war would probably still be ongoing, but I kind of went 'hey this is a fix-it fic so lets have a super happy ending.' It's a fairytale ending, and it's nice to have something end happily for once!**

 **I could go on and on about every little detail I crammed in here, but I won't because this note takes up valuable reading time. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and please do leave a comment if there's anything in here you want further info on/you spotted my not very subtle Easter Egg that I threw in a on whim.**

 **Hehe.**


	17. Almost Touching

**AN:** A request from JaylaFireGal, for 2x13, Voyage of Tempation. The prompt was for fluff but in trying to keep it as close to canon as possible it turned out a little angsty. Oops!

* * *

Obi-Wan hesitated outside the door, hand raised to knock but frozen. What else could there be to say?

A lot. Satine had more to say, he saw it, but the arrival of Anakin and the clones had disrupted her. They had to keep their secret, even though Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had worked it out. He'd heard what they'd said anyway – or, what Tal Merrik had said before he died.

There was no telling what Anakin would do with the information, but something told Obi-Wan that he'd keep their secret. After all, he knew better than anyone that Anakin had plenty of secrets that he kept to himself, and now he'd discovered one of his.

Obi-Wan resolved to talk to Anakin later, remind him (and himself) of the dangers of attachment. They were in the middle of a galaxy-wide war, and they could not afford to be distracted.

Sighing, he summoned his courage and knocked on the door – two sharp raps that rang clearly through the silence.

"Come in," a soft and overwhelmingly familiar voice said, and Obi-Wan obeyed, the door sliding shut quietly behind him.

Satine sat by the window in her room, which was empty apart from the two of them. Being one of the luxurious suites aboard _the Coronet_ , it was equipped with facilities Obi-Wan only dreamed of nowadays. It was large, contained a soft and comfortable bed, and a spacious en-suite. All was decorated lavishly, as these rooms were reserved for those at the top, senators and royalty alike.

It was a far cry from his quarters: a small room with a hard desk and chair, and a bed that was merely a hole in the wall with a pillow.

Satine turned to face him, her features softening when she saw who it was. "Obi-Wan. I'm glad you came."

"I know there was more you wanted to say," Obi-Wan ventured. He's here now, might as well bite the bullet and speak freely, "so I came to listen."

Satine gestured for him to join her and he did, seating himself at the other end of the sofa. Satine sighed, and he moved a little closer, and closer still until they were almost touching.

No more words were exchanged. Satine continued to stare out of the window at the blurred lines of light that was the only view offered. Obi-Wan shifted awkwardly, the silence quickly becoming irksome.

Finally, he tried to clear the stuffy silence, "We've moved the remains of the battle droids into the corridor with the landing craft, and sealed it off until we get to Coruscant." He and Anakin had been hard at work with the clones, shifting huge masses of what was essentially now just scrap metal. The droids were heavy and cumbersome, but the clones were efficient workers, and with the help of the two Jedi it hadn't taken long at all.

Satine simply nodded in response, lips pursed thoughtfully. He shifted again, unused to this silence, to being with _her._ It had been so long since he last saw her, on their last day on Mandalore after a year spent on the run. It had been trying for everyone, but he suspected that the fallout had been so much harder for her. He'd had Qui-Gon and his friends, but Satine ahd to fix a shattered world before she could even think of rebuilding herself.

Satine spoke at last, "Would you really have left?"

Obi-Wan stumbled over his words, "I…yes. I would."

Satine turned to him, grief haunting her eyes, "Then we would have both been fools."

Fools for what? For daring to love? Or for straying from the path they had been set on their entire lives?

"You belong with the Jedi, and I think I always knew that. It's why I let you go." Satine's words were edged with sadness, with regret, and Obi-Wan knew that he too shared that sorrow.

He took her hand in his, her silken skin foreign to his calloused touch. "I'd do anything for you, Satine. Even leaving the Order."

Satine cupped his cheek gently with her free hand, inching closer to him. "I could not ask you to leave – you are a Jedi, and you always will be."

Obi-Wan leaned into her touch, eyes closing momentarily as he tried to will himself away from the present, to be back in the past, back to when their relationship no longer seemed like a distant dream. Although his heart ached for her, he knew that he would make the same decision again. He was a Jedi, and Satine was a Duchess. That was just who they were, and no amount of wishing was ever going to change that.

He opened his eyes, and realised that their faces were now just a few inches apart, almost touching. They were so close that he could feel his skin tingling. He might never get another chance as good as this.

Slowly, he leaned forward those few inches and gently kissed Satine. There was no moment of hesitation from her, as she kissed back, hand reaching around to grasp the back of his neck. His arm wrapped around her waist, his grip firm but not too tight, holding on in fear of having to let go.

It felt like he truly had travelled back to the past. In his mind, they were in some mysterious cave, or the hidden corner of a cantina, stealing a quick kiss before his master returned, or spending the time they had alone to explore each other's every detail. It felt like being a star, burning bright and passionately, warm and unforgiving.

They broke apart, both wanting more, to indulge in their childish desires. But they were both ruled by duty first and foremost, and that could not, would not, be side-tracked by their feelings.

Obi-Wan carefully wiped a stray tear that had fallen down Satine's cheek. They both knew the consequences, and they knew that their relationship could not be again.

Obi-Wan pressed one last chaste kiss to her forehead, and then rose and left, the hole in his heart growing deeper as he let go of Satine once more.

No matter what they say, it never gets easier.

* * *

 **AN:** And on that note, that stops the regular(-ish) updates for a while. I'm going to concentrate on writing up to around season 2/3 before I start posting again, as well as reformatting this to make it easier to navigate and so it just generally looks nicer.

Requests are sort of open - If you have one, I'm happy to take it but it will not be top of my priority list. Instead, it'll get slated for writing when I get to that episode, so depending on which episode it's based on, you may have to wait a while. I do promise that I will write **all** requests sent to me, so please be patient whilst I get around to doing yours!


End file.
